Qui est le monstre ?
by Clair Obscure
Summary: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que s'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ?
1. La nuit des complots

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? (titre provisoire)**

**Rating: M pour des slash plus tard.**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que s'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Disclamé: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, l'histoire oui. Je ne touche absolument rien, je n'écris que pour le plaisir.**

**NDA: Hello à toute les personnes qui se trouvent sur cette page =D**

**Me voici pour ma première fic sur Harry Potter =) Que d'émotion.**

**Cette histoire sera un slash, plus ou moins poussé selon les chapitres, alors homophobes ne venaient pas gâcher le plaisir des autres et appuyer sur la petite croix rouge en haut droite de votre écran, merci ^^**

**Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris des slash et a ce qui parait j'écris bien ... Si vous me le demandez je peux vous les poster cela ne me pose pas de problème mais ce sont des personnages que j'ai créé moi même ^^**

**Je suis pas une pro de l'orthographe donc je ferai de mon mieux =D**

**Je ne sais pas mes rythmes de publication, mais je vais essayer un chapitre toute les deux semaines au moins...**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, pour les couples je ne dis rien pour l'instant ^^  
**

**Prologue :**

Il avançait dans les couloirs, furtif, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. La nuit était noire, sans la moindre lune pour l'éclairer. Pourtant il semblait pouvoir marcher, glisser, sans la moindre difficulté. Un prédateur à l'état pur.

Il fondit sur sa proie, pas un cri ne brisa le silence. Puis il repartit, toujours aussi discret.

**Chapitre 1: La nuit des complots  
**

Harry leva la tête, sourcils fronçaient, vers celle qui avait crié son prénom. Hermione avançait à pas rapide vers lui, comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses.

-Je t'ai cherché partout Harry !

-Ah ?

Son ton était interrogateur, mais son visage exprimait tout autre chose. Hermione ne réagit même pas :

-Te rends-tu compte que tu as loupé la moitié des cours juste pour rester dans cette partie poussiéreuse de la bibliothèque ?

-Et alors ? Je te rappelle que je dois tuer un mage noir sur puissant avant de pouvoir vivre ma petite vie tranquille, alors oui je loupe les cours inutiles pour apprendre dans les livres. Puis toi aussi tu passes ton temps dans la bibliothèque et je ne t'ai jamais fait de scène que je sache !

-Mais, Harry ! Je comprends que tu puisses aimer lire, mais pas en séchant ! Que vont dire les profs si tu continues ?

-Je m'en moque. Aller, tu devrais partir ou tu vas louper le court de métamorphose avec Macgonagall. Et de toute façon Dumbledore ne peut rien dire. Cet été je n'ai rien pu faire là où je me trouvais.

La jeune fille ne releva même pas les paroles de son ami, plutôt occupé à partir en courant en ayant remarqué l'heure plus que tardive, il ne lui restait que vingt minutes pour se rendre en métamorphose ! Une horreur, et si elle avait un imprévu entre temps ?

Harry replongea son nez dans le livre qu'il avait à demi couvert pour repartir dans sa passionnante lecture.

Quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, ne prenant pas garde aux coups d'œil appuyé de la plupart des élèves qui n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer le changement physique de leur Survivant, mais aussi ces absences répétés en court depuis les trois semaines de reprise.

En effet, le jeune homme du haut de ses dix-sept ans avait pris quelques centimètres, arrivant tout de même avec quelques difficultés au mètre soixante cinq, et sa silhouette élancée en ravissait plus d'une, même certains garçons bavaient sur son passage. Sa démarche un poil provocante n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Mais lui faisait comme si de rien n'était, évitait la plupart des personnes, toujours fourrait dans un livre, ne parlait quasiment plus avec ses amies qui c'étaient enfin mis ensemble et semblaient avoir oublié son existence.

Il s'assit à coté de Ron qui enfournait le plus de nourriture possible dans son assiette ET dans sa bouche en temps-record, sous le regard maternelle et un poil dégouté de sa chérie. Ginny ne manqua pas de lui sauter dessus pour le coller en lui posant mille questions, papillonnant des yeux à une vitesse effrayante.

-Harrynout ! Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ! Qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ? Tu aurais dû venir pendant la pose du midi ! J'ai montré à tout le monde la nouvelle tenue des pompons girl pour le prochain match, rien que pour t'encourager ! Tu veux que je te la montre ? Cela ne me gêne pas hein !

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, les filles avaient crûent bon d'ouvrir un club de Pompon girl après avoir appris que chez les moldus c'était tout à fait d'actualité pour encourager leur favori lors de leur sport.

Il ne fallait pas vous préciser que notre cher Harry n'en avait absolument rien à faire et que tout ce qu'il demandait c'était qu'on lui foute la paix.

Aussi leva-t-il les yeux au ciel quand le Citronné déclara qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau après le diné. Il en profita tout de même pour se débarrasser de la sangsue en se précipitant derrière le Glucosé.

Une fois dans le bureau, Harry ne s'assit pas, s'appuyant plutôt contre un meuble, où reposait un bol rempli de bonbon très étrange, et attendit patiemment que le vieil homme enfourne un bonbon au citron.

-Bien, Harry, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas. Tu me semble distant avec tout le monde en se moment. Veux-tu en parler ?

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, hésita un peu avant de parler :

-C'est-à-dire…que…c'est juste que Voldemort passe son temps à m'envoyer ce qu'il fait, c'est vraiment atroce. Alors, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je suis désolé si cela vous a inquiété, je fais juste tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite et réaliser la prophétie.

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment, surtout que la lèvre inférieure d'Harry tremblait un peu, que sa voix était remplie de trémolo et que ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse. Oui, le petit ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il se leva, avança et prit paternellement le garçon dans ses bras pour le consoler, loupant par la même occasion une belle grimace.

Il réconforta encore un peu Harry, lui dit que le lendemain il pouvait aller à Près au Lard, un petit cadeau pour le pauvre malheureux, et lui demanda tout de même de suivre un peu plus les courts dès la semaine suivante.

Harry hocha la tête à tout, lui servit son plus beau sourire avant de partir.

Mission accomplit, il avait embobiné le Cinglé de première.

Il se rendit dans sa salle commune où des rires, des discutions peux discrètes lui agressèrent les oreilles. Il soupira un peu avant de décliner une proposition de bataille explosive et d'aller se changer pour se coucher.

* * *

Il avançait dans les couloirs, attentifs à ce qui l'entourait, il évita de peu Malfoy qui faisait sa ronde de prefet, puis continua son chemin. Il allait sortir quand des chuchotements se firent entendre. Il s'approcha, la curiosité éveillée, il pourrait manger plus tard.

Il se plaqua contre le mur, juste avant l'embranchement d'où provenaient les voix :

-Tu es sûr qu'il dormait ?

-Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois avant de partir, puis tu sais bien qu'il a mis un sort de silence sur ses rideaux pour ne pas nous réveiller à chaque fois qu'il fait un rêve atroce d'après ses dires. Mon cul oui !

-Allons, tu sais bien que tu dois encore attendre un peu, une fois que Voldemort ne sera plus, on pourra enfin sortir au grand jour. Après tout qui n'arrête pas de mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver ses fesses ? Enfin, voila ce que nous demande Dumbledore. On doit le surveiller d'un peu plus près. D'après lui notre cher Survivant est perturbé. Demain il a le droit de sortir, on va devoir le chaperonner. Alors répète moi ce que tu dois faire en sa présence ?

-Je dois lui parler de tout et de rien, me coller à lui-même si ça me répugne et l'appeler 'Ry et agir avec lui comme si c'était mon frère. Je dois plaisanter ect…

-Voilà, c'est bien, aller ne fait pas cette tête, c'est bientôt fini, puis le Professeur a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour se débarrasser de lui par la suite. Courage Ron !

-Oui, bon ça va. C'est vraiment parce que tu me le demandes ma chérie, sinon je ne lui aurais jamais parlé moi à ce petit prétentieux, toujours à se plaindre de ses moldus ! Comme si on devait lui déballer un petit tapi rouge partout où il va !

-Allons-y à présent, sinon notre ronde va paraître trop longue.

Il entendit un bruit mouillé, surement que les deux s'embrassaient, avant que les pas ne s'éloignent en raisonnant dans les couloirs.

L'ombre resta un instant immobile, ne sachant que faire. Reprendre sa chasse, ou bien rentrer le ventre vide ?

Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, il n'avait pas si faim que ça, une nuit de plus ou de moins…

* * *

Harry regardait tout autour de lui, les groupes d'élèves venant de Poudlard commençaient à s'espacer, alors que le trio restait ensemble. Ron lui racontait les dernières nouveautés sur le Quidditch, Hermione lui tapait de temps en temps sur la tête pour le rappeler à l'ordre quand son langage devenait un peu trop grossier.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la librairie, Hermione voulant un nouveau livre pour « égayer » ses soirées. Ils entrèrent et tombèrent immédiatement sur les personnes qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas croiser : Draco, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence :

-Potter, toujours entourait par les mêmes personnes ? Une sang de bourbe et un Weasley.

-Hey, ta gueule la fouine ! Toi tu as bien tes chiens de garde en permanence avec toi !

Draco reporta son attention sur le rouquin, Potter n'ayant pas daigné lui répondre :

-Je me demande si t'a vue ne baisse pas Poil de Carotte, où sont mes gardes du corps ? Je ne voie que mes amis moi. Alors que toi, tu traines toujours le Castor derrière toi.

-Laisse-la en dehors de ça Blondinet !

-Le Balafré, tu sembles avoir perdu ta langue ? Tu ne défends pas tes chers amis ?

-Mes amis ? Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais ils semblent se débrouiller sans moi. Je ne suis pas leur Chaperon que je sache ?

Harry se détourna pour sortir, laissant tout le petit monde à l'intérieur.

Le soleil venant de sortir, et tapant fort pour cette fin de septembre, il se mit à l'abri dans une petite ruelle, calme, n'ayant pas envie de revoir ses camarades, ni de rentrer.

Il était là depuis un bon moment quand la tête d'un certain blond apparut un bref instant dans son champ de vision. Seul.

-Etrange.

Harry se décolla du mur, puis fila le blond, ses narines chatouillées par une douce odeur de Lilas. Malfoy s'arrêta un peu à l'écart du village regardant autour de lui, mais manquant Harry qui c'était planqué derrière un arbre. Le blond ne resta pas longtemps seul, Fenrir, le Loup Garou recherché par beaucoup de personnes, arriva par transplanage, faisant se tendre notre cher Harry comme un élastique. Ils discutèrent à voix basse pendant un petit moment, quand le vent changea de direction. Potter jura, se recula le plus vite possible, son instinct lui criant de fuir le plus loin possible, mais une main l'attrapa et le balança devant Draco, sans aucune zone d'ombre pour se cacher ou s'enfuir.

Harry fusilla le loup du regard, ses poils se dressant sur tout son corps, il avait très envi de sauter sur le garou pour lui faire la peau, et aussi de se laver de l'odeur répugnante qui avait envahi ses sens après le toucher de Fenrir. Il gronda quand l'autre s'approcha, mais il fut pris d'un tournis sans répit. Il put juste voir le regard d'argent en fusion, avant de s'écrouler pour de bon, son corps tressaillant de douleur.

* * *

Ron sortait de la dernière boutique avec un air ennuyé sur le visage :

-Il n'ait pas là non plus, personne ne l'a vue. Mais où a-t-il pu partir ? Il va finir par gâcher notre sortit, déjà que le surveiller c'est soûlant, mais si en plus on doit le chercher partout.

-Je sais Rony, mais on est obligé, pense à ce qui nous attend par la suite. Aller, allons interroger ce groupe-là-bas.

Ils s'éloignèrent, loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait, et ce qu'il découlerait de cette journée.

**Alors ? Vous avez aimez ?**

**N'hésitez pas à poster un com, j'adore ça, négatif ou non ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez mes autres histoires, non en rapport avec Harry Potter mais bien citronnés =D**

**A la prochaine ^^**

**(J'ai corrigé quelques fautes que je n'avais pas vu en postant, en espérant que ce soit un peu plus agréable à lire ?)  
**


	2. Réveil troublant

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? (Titre provisoire)**

**Rating: M (et ce rating n'est pas là pour rien ! )**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que s'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Disclamé: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter, eux et l'univers. Je ne gagne absolument rien en écrivant cette fic. Juste le plaisir d'être lu et de recevoir des reviews.**

**NDA: Hello ! Oui, je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^) J'ai été plus rapide que prévu (et disons que les quelques reviews que j'ai reçus mon motivé =D) et je poste donc le chapitre 2 ^^. Je suis encore une fois désolé pour les fautes que certaines personnes m'ont fait remarqués (non je ne l'ai pas mal pris) mais ma correctrice habituelle à vraiment beaucoup de travail et je ne veux pas lui en donner d'avantage (en plus elle a aussi mes autres histoires à corriger alors c'est pas du luxe...) je fais tout mon possible en relisant le plus possible pour ne pas laisser trop de fautes...**

**Ensuite, je remercie tout le monde pour leur reviews très sympathique ^^(je pense avoire répondu à tout le monde, dites-le moi si ce n'est pas le cas). Et je suis heureuse de voir tant de personne mettre mon histoire en alerte.**

**Enfin, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture =D on se retrouve plus bas ^^  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil troublant**

Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir dans une obscurité bien faisant. Son corps était en feu, le moindre de ses muscles hurlaient de douleur. Et lui mourrait de faim, une faim atroce qui lui vrillait l'estomac, brulait la gorge. Une faim dévorante.

Ses yeux, étincelants dans la pénombre, se tournèrent vers la gauche d'où provenait une faible respiration. Il croisa le regard argent de sa Némésis. Il inspira profondément, se délectant de la délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans la pièce : Lilas. Harry ferma à moitié les yeux pour apprécier. Un mouvement vers lui l'obligea à les rouvrir, sa main attrapa le poignet de Draco, dans une poigne de fer.

-Malfoy.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, à peine audible, dévoilant deux canines bien trop grandes pour un humain.

-Un vampire.

Le jeune aristocrate avait immédiatement mis un nom sur la créature qu'était devenu Potter, bien qu'après sa réaction sous le soleil plus tôt l'avait déjà bien avancé. Il défia le brun du regard en tirant sur son poignet pour le récupérer, mais le vampire l'en empêcha. Ses yeux d'un émeraude si profond, si lumineux dévoilant sa soif, détailler son ennemi de toujours. Il semblait se demander si le blond ferait un bon repas.

-Où suis-je Malfoy.

Harry ignorait la douleur qui commençait à vraiment le rendre fou. La soif se faisait de plus en plus pressente, et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la belle jugulaire qui se trouvait là. Le sang qui coulait à l'intérieur chantait pour lui.

-Chez le Lord.

Le blond grimaça de douleur quand les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire, le tirant un peu plus vers le vampire. Lui qui avait espéré qu'un vampire dans cet état serait moins fort…il avait eu tort, mais impossible qu'il le reconnaisse.

Il se figea quand le brun commença à humer sa main, son nez effleurant à peine ses doigts, ne relâchant pas sa prise sur le poignet.

-Et que compte faire Voldemort ?

Draco pouvait voir l'effort que faisait l'autre pour se détourner quelque peu de la tentation, sans grand succès quand on voyait qu'il se mettait à lécher sa main avec envi. L'instinct du vampire avait pris le dessus, obligeant le brun à lui obéir. Draco essayé de rester le plus zen possible, sachant parfaitement qu'une odeur de peur ne ferait qu'exciter encore plus le vampire déjà affamé.

Harry avait commencé à remonter sur le poignet, quand un elfe de maison apparu dans la chambre dans un Pop sonore et partit ouvrir les rideaux sans se soucier des personnes présentes. Mal lui en pris. Le soleil entra dans la pièce, d'un seul coup, faisant siffler le vampire de rage et de douleur. En un instant il n'était plus dans le lit, mais plaquer contre un mur à peu près ombragé. Harry observait le soleil méfiant, étant non nourris il ne pouvait rester en dessous, l'astre solaire était un danger pour lui. Très douloureux.

-Potter ? Reviens ici !

-Tu veux ma mort Malfoy ? Bien que ce soit une question idiote vu que tu m'as amené ICI !

-Ecoute-moi bien, je vais fermer les rideaux, puis tu retourneras vers moi. As-tu compris ?

Pendant leur conversation, l'elfe, toujours inconscient de ce qu'il avait fait, était reparti continuer ses autres tâches, après avoir ouvert une fenêtre.

Harry sera les poings, jetant un regard malveillant aux rayons de soleil qui le faisaient paraître si faible devant un humain. Pas de chance pour lui, le vent souffla, enlevant une partie du rideau qui masquait encore le soleil et le peu d'ombre qui restait disparu. Le vampire gémit, siffla, insulta la lumière avant de bouger à une vitesse foudroyante et de disparaître par la porte qui claqua contre le mur, manquant de se disloquer. Il laissa derrière lui un blond catastrophé, qui se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite avec déjà quelques couloirs de retard vu la vitesse du vampire. Les couloirs étaient quelques peu sombres, juste assez pour qu'un vampire puisse se déplacer sans grand mal.

Harry entra sans même y faire attention dans une qui était éclairé à l'aide de bougie et rien d'autre. Très reposant pour lui, aussi il ne fit pas attention aux yeux qui le fixèrent, incrédule essayant de reconnaître l'imprudent qui les avait interrompus. Le silence de plomb dura un long moment, puis le vampire rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés en entrant. Des hoquets de stupeurs et de frayeurs se firent entendre. On pouvait reconnaître sans le moindre doute possible la fluorescence des yeux. Des yeux de prédateur, et si cela n'aidait pas certaines personnes, les deux canines les éclairaient sans soucis.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre, Harry leva brusquement la tête en humant une odeur agréable : Jacinthe. Il se mit en marche, de cette démarche glissante sans accro et incroyablement angoissante. Quelqu'un bougea, une baguette se pointa sur lui, trop tard, en un bond il fut sur la personne qui portait l'odeur, les bras autour du cou, les canines à quelques centimètres de la gorge. La personne se raidit, déglutit.

De ce que pouvait voir Harry, la peau était d'un blanc de porcelaine, des cheveux blonds lisses et longs, pas de doute :

-Malfoy père.

Sa proie frémit en sentant le souffle du vampire, ne pouvant rien faire. Une langue vint lécher sa peau, pile sur la jugulaire, une canine effleura le cou. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le vampire observa les Mangemorts qui ne savaient pas que faire. Absolument délicieux de se sentir si puissant, son vampire lui criait de mordre, de montrer sa force, de tous les soumettre, qu'il était LE prédateur par excellence. Et les Mangemort qui l'entouraient lui montraient en tenant leurs baguettes braquaient sur lui avec leur main tremblante. Risible.

Il ouvrit plus grand la bouche, prês à mordre sa proie qui était toujours aussi stoïque, personne n'osant prononcer le moindre mot, quand une personne pas loin de lui bougea.

Confortablement installé sur un siège, la tête appuyée sur une main, coude sur l'accoudoir, l'homme était si silencieux qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas vu. Seul son décroissement de jambe (NDA : oui je sais, cela ne se dit pas mais je laisse tel quel, donc désolé pour ceux que cela gênera ^^) l'avait rendu visible pour le vampire, ça et la délicate odeur de cannelle qui en résulta. Harry se figea dans son mouvement, le regard braqué sur l'individu qui lui offrit un demi-sourire, il ne fit ni une, ni deux, il lâcha brutalement sa proie, sauta sur la table pour atteindre plus vite l'étrange personnage, et s'installa sans gêne sur les genoux de l'autre. Son nez vint se nicher dans le cou de l'homme, inspirant profondément, enfin calmé pour de bon, ses mains agrippé à la chemise de l'inconnu pour le garder sous contrôle. Il était bien là, il se sentait à ça place depuis que tout avait dérapé et c'était si agréable. Harry soupira de contentement, alors qu'une petite partie de son cerveau commençait enfin à se réveiller et à passer au-dessus de l'instinct du vampire. La constatation du siècle lui parvint au bout de quelques secondes : il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une réunion de Mangemorts, hors ceux-ci voulaient sa mort sans le moindre doute vu que leur chef cherchait à le tuer depuis son plus jeune âge. Résultat, il allait se faire massacrer…d'ailleurs, sur qui se trouvait-il ? Qui était cette personne qui respirait avec autant de dégagement alors qu'il avait un vampire avec la tête niché dans le cou, pouvant le vider de son sang à tout instant…Et aussi, où se trouvait le dit Voldemort ? C'était la question à vingt mille gallions.

_« Reprenons depuis le départ »_

Harry fit marche arrière avec ses souvenirs avant de rechercher un détail qui pourrait l'éclairer, sans pour autant partir de son perchoir.

_« Je me trouvais avec Malfoy qui jouait le garde-malade…et il ne m'a pas tué ni rien. Puis je me suis enfui à cause du soleil, je n'ai rencontré aucun Mangemorts avant d'entrer dans cette salle illuminé par de simples bougies. Ils avaient l'air graves, alors ils devaient être en réunions. J'ai pris Malfoy père en otage puis cet homme sur qui je suis. Personnes ne réagit. Hors, qui dit réunion des Mangemorts, dit Psychopathe ou plus familièrement Voldemort dans les parages….oui, et où siègerait un chef lors d'une réunion ? Au bout de la table pour pouvoir surveiller tout le monde. Où je me trouve ? Sur un mignon petit gars assis pile à la place au bout de la table. Donc, je suis assis sur Voldemort, ouais, c'est tout à fait ça. »_

Heureux d'avoir résolu son problème, Harry se pelota encore plus sur son coussin humain. L'information cruciale n'ayant pas atteint le cerveau. Le silence était toujours aussi lourd dans la salle, et plus d'un Mangemort regardait éberlué le vampire qui était gentiment installé sur les genoux de…

_« Attend là…Voldemort…je suis assis sur VOLDEMORT ? »_

L'information avait enfin fait son chemin, tirant le vampire de sa douce langueur. Il fit un bond en arrière pour atterrir sur la table, accroupit comme un félin qui guette sa proie. Ses yeux qui étaient brièvement redevenue normaux étaient à nouveau aussi lumineux que des phares. Il dévoila ses canines devant un Lord particulièrement amusé.

-Toi, Voldemort.

-Oui, tu en as mis du temps petit vampire pour comprendre.

Harry ne put répondre, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup pour laisser le passage à un Draco quelque peu essoufflé ET décoiffé.

-Mon Lord, Potter c'est…

-Echappé, je sais, il nous a rendu une petite visite. Mais je crois qu'il a fini à présent…

Harry ne put rien faire, une chose floue lui sauta dessus sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit sans s'être nourris.

Deux yeux d'un noir profond, magnifiques, sauvages…puis il s'évanouit une nouvelle fois, non sans pouvoir penser :

_« Ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui… »_

_

* * *

_Quand Harry se retrouva par terre, toutes les langues se délièrent d'un seul coup. Certains se demandaient encore si c'était réellement Harry-j'ai-survécut-mais-si-je-continue-à-avoir-une-malchance-pareil-cela-ne-dura-plus-très-longtemps-Potter qui se trouvait là à leur pied. Ou si c'était une blague de leur maitre. Le doute planait, alors que la belle créature était évacuée par Draco et Severus.

Lucius observait son Lord qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou dans son corps de vingt ans, si beau et pourtant si cruel quand il le voulait. D'une haute stature, musclé mais fin, son regard rubis mis en valeur par sa peau blanche et ses cheveux ébène coiffaient en catogan. Le Lord était convoité par beaucoup de monde, mais peu nombreux étaient les élus qui pouvaient se targuer d'être passé dans son lit. Et, cet être si insondable qu'était cet homme, montrait pour la première fois, depuis si longtemps, un visage autre que la froideur devant les Mangemorts qui n'appartenaient pas à son cercle d'amis.

Le Lord se réinstalla sur son siège, exactement dans la même position où l'avait trouvé le jeune vampire, invitant d'un geste les autres à le suivre. Il y eut quelques grincements de chaise avant que le silence ne retombe.

-Mangemorts, non, vous n'avez pas rêvé, le jeune Potter est bien ici dans ce manoir. Je vous saurais gré de ne pas le tuer ou de le faire souffrir si jamais vous tombez dessus, sous peine de devoir me rendre des comptes. Ai-je été clair ?

Son regard rubis fit le tour de la table, jugeant les personnes qui y étaient installés, cherchant qui pourrait le désobéir.

-Mais, Maitre, que fais cette chose chez-nous ?

Un Mangemort, Goyle, avait osé parler d'une petite voix, rentrant la tête entre ses épaules quand le regard redoutable se posa sur lui pour ne plus le lâcher.

-Dois-je rendre des comptes, me demanderais-tu de me justifier mon cher Goyle ?

La voix était menaçante, sifflante, un mot de travers et le malheureux allait découvrir ce qui se passait après la mort. Un mot de plus et son enterrement futur se ferait dans la seconde. Un mot que l'homme eut l'intelligence de ne pas prononcer, sentant vaguement que son Maitre n'était pas d'humeur à répondre. Il secoua la tête, au soulagement des autres Mangemorts qui ne voulaient pas voir une des célèbres crises de colère de leur Lord, avant de se rasseoir totalement et de se faire oublier le plus vite possible.

Voldemort se leva alors, signifiant par là la fin de la réunion. Tout le monde partit à toute allure pour s'acquitter de ses tâches avant de rentrer chez eux pour ceux qui n'étaient pas recherchés et rejoindre leurs appartements pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas mettre un pied dehors. Lucius resta, attendant que tout le monde parte pour avoir de plus amples informations, ce qui ne serait pas de refus.

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Je vous éclaire un peu plus ou je vous perds totalement en territoire ennemis ?**

**C'est toujours aussi bien ?**

**Une review pour me le dire s'il vous plait ^^ (j'adore répondre à vos question ^^)**

**La suite dans deux semaines (au pire) et si je suis motivé dans la semaine qui suis ^^ (cela dépend de vous mdr ^^, non ce n'est pas du chantage...)**

**Bonne fin de journée (ou dans mon cas bonne soirée ^^)**


	3. Rien ne s'arrange

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? (titre provisoire)**

**Rating: M pour des slash plus tard.**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que s'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Disclamé: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai essayé de les acheter, mais à ce qui parait j'avais pas assez -_-. Alors j'écris pour le plaisir et je ne gagne rien (juste le plaisir d'être lu ^^)**

**Parution: Au plus tard 2 semaines (vue que je ne suis pas toujours libre, que j'ai intérêt de bosser si je veux garder mon ordinateur -_-), mais il se peut que j'aille plus vite comme deux jours (cela m'arrive rarement, mais je préviens ^^) En cas d'arrêt provisoire je préviendrai ^^  
**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Nepheria: voila la suite ^^ En espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^**

**

* * *

**

**NDA: Re ! Hé oui ! Je suis de retour ^^ Vous pouvez pas savoir comme vos reviews mon faites plaisirs ! Des longues, des courtes =D Le bonheur sur Terre. Merci à toutes les personnes qui on eut la gentillesse de m'en laisser, merci aux personnes qui me lisent sans en laisser (oui c'est dommage que vous ne prenez pas le temps de me dire si vous aimez ou pas, mais je respecte votre choix ^^)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ J'ai fait la chasse aux fautes, donc il devrait en avoir bien moins qu'avant ^^**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve plus bas ^^  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Rien ne s'arrange**

Harry gardait les yeux fermés, écoutant avec attention ce qui l'entourait, une respiration lui parvenait. Lente et régulière, la personne semblait dormir. Bien, pour s'échapper cela lui facilitait la tâche. Il pouvait sentir que la nuit était tombée dehors, il se sentait plus calme, moins fatigué. Rien à dire, la nuit était vraiment son élément. Il prit une grande inspiration pour sentir l'odeur de la nuit, mais ce qui lui parvint fut plutôt une odeur piquante et horrible : celle d'un loup-garou. Proche, très proche, bien trop d'ailleurs. Il se sentit s'hérisser de l'intérieur, un répugnant loup était à ses côtés, son ennemi naturel depuis toujours. Pas de doute, la personne qui dormait était le garou, et il allait en profiter.

Le vampire ne fit ni une, ni deux, il sauta vers la direction de la respiration pour aller étriper le satané garou. Mais il avait oublié où il se trouvait : dans le manoir de Voldemort, son ennemi de longue date, et il était évident que le Lord Noir n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper une seconde fois. Des liens particulièrement solides le retinrent fermement au lit où il était allongé, le faisant cracher de fureur, toutes dents sorties, étant encore assoiffé, regrettant de ne pas avoir vidé Malfoy père quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Le boucan qu'il faisait en essayant de se libérer réveilla le loup qui l'observa amusé, mais pas le moins du monde agressif.

-Potter, te voilà une nouvelle fois réveillé ? Hé bien, pour un vampire tu dors beaucoup je trouve. Ou alors, les vampires sont si fragiles que ça ?

-La ferme sale chien ! Si je m'étais nourris, tu serais mort depuis bien longtemps. En ce moment, même ton sang gâté ferait l'affaire.

Harry sentait la soif le tarauder comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, l'obstinant à un point que ses yeux ne quittaient plus la gorge du loup, prouvant ses dires.

-Essaye donc, et je te jure que tu seras cloué en plein soleil demain en plein après-midi, sale sangsue !

-Je n'ai pas peur du soleil, cabot, et même en poussière je te pourrirai la vie en entrant par les voies respiratoires et en noyant tes bronches.

La voix du vampire sifflait, devenant peu à peu plus faible, alors que sa gorge s'asséchait dangereusement, en manque de sang. Il savait qu'une nouvelle exposition au soleil serait fatale pour lui. Il devait à tout prix se sauver avant l'aube, trouver une cachette, se nourrir. Mais en ce moment même, le loup en face de lui, se sourire qui était affiché, le rendait fou furieux.

Puis soudain, les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent considérablement, à force de tirer sur les attaches, il avait activé une sorte de piège, et il sentait des piques sortir des bracelets pour s'enfoncer dans sa peau. De l'argent. Un des pires poissons pour lui.

Il se tordit de douleur :

-Putain, mais arrêtez, mais c'est quoi ces trucs ?

Il avait sifflé cette dernière phrase dans la langue des serpents, ce qui fait que le loup ne la comprit pas, ce contentant de le regarder. C'était quelque peu jouissif de voir un vampire se tordre de douleur, surtout celui-ci. Énormément !

Finalement, tout s'arrêta quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passage à plusieurs personnes. Harry sentit un certain relâchement dans ses liens, et l'argent s'éloigner de sa peau pour retourner dans les bracelets. Il émit un soupir de soulagement, qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il reconnut les arrivants, ou plutôt les sentit : Cannelle et Jacinthe.

* * *

Lucius se torturait l'esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, s'efforçant de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou pas. Si la « théorie » était exacte. Est-ce que le Lord Noir avait raison ? Certainement, mais les révélations étaient…si…étranges ?

Potter ne savait rien ? Il était dans l'ignorance la plus totale ? Contrôlé par le vieux Citronné ? Il n'était pas non plus pourri gâté comme le laisse entendre son fils et Dumbledore ?

Ce qu'avait montré le vampire était réel ? Cette créature des ténèbres représentait vraiment ce que Voldemort disait ?

Tant de questions, si peu de réponse. Cela faisait à présent trois heures que Lucius réfléchissait, tournant le problème dans tous les sens, sans parvenir à trouver de solution.

Finalement, il soupira profondément avant de se tourner vers Tom qui était resté sagement installé dans son siège, jambes croisées, attendant sa réponse. Seuls ses doigts qui tapotaient l'accoudoir montraient qu'il s'impatientait.

-D'accords, j'ai compris. Mais ce n'est pas un piège mon Lord ? En êtes-vous sur ? Le fou est capable de beaucoup.

-Oui, il est impossible de monter un coup pareil. Je pense même qu'il ne sait rien.

-Bien, alors je vous suis maitre.

Voldemort lui fit un semblant de sourire avant de se lever avec grâce. Il n'avait pas mis de robe, seulement un pantalon noir et une chemise verte, ce qui mettait en valeur son corps si fin. Lucius le suivit un court instant du regard, puis l'accompagna. Ils devaient aller voir si le vampire avait enfin repris connaissance.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque mètre de la porte menant à la chambre de leur invité, quand un cri les fit accélérer. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, ils purent voir le vampire allongé de tout son long sur le lit, respirant difficilement, du sang coulait un peu le long de ses bras. Mais surtout, il était d'une incroyable beauté.

Finit le garçon aux horribles lunettes, petit, au teint maladif, aux cheveux court et mal coiffé. Non, ils avaient devant eux un Harry nouvelle génération. On pouvait le deviner grand, mince mais tout en forme. Une peau d'une couleur neige, crémeuse. Des cheveux ébouriffés un peu partout autour de lui, longs, lisses, noirs avec des mèches de couleurs différentes. Et ce regard, toujours aussi vert et envouteur, cette bouche pleine, même pas enlaidi par les deux canines qui en dépassaient.

Lucius resta bloqué pendant de longues secondes devant cette image. Seul des sifflements le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le Griffondor sifflait, rapidement rejoint par le mage noir, qui s'esclaffa, sortant rapidement du fourchelangue :

-Je ne te savais pas si grossier.

Le vampire planta son regard dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, avant de les fermer doucement et de les rouvrir difficilement. Il luttait pour garder contact avec la réalité, pour ne pas sombrer à cause du sang qui lui manquait tant. Sang qu'il pourrait avoir à profusion si ses menottes voulaient bien le lâcher ! Les traits de son visage étaient on ne peut plus claires, criant sa faim, son dégout et sa haine.

Il allait répondre quand une personne apparue juste à ses côtés.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Mon vampire.

Le jeune homme blond vénitien s'assit sur le lit, ignorant toutes les autres personnes. Il caressa doucement la joue du vampire qui était légèrement perdu.

-Tu es mon G…

-Oui, j'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude en ne te trouvant plus.

Le vampire grimaça un sourire, puis furieux de se montrer si faible, il tira à nouveau sur ses chaines, ignorant la douleur des piques d'argent, ainsi que les recommandations du nouveau venu.

Voldemort et sa clique voulurent intervenir, mais un regard du visiteur et ils se tinrent gentiment à distance.

Harry se démenait, sa rage décuplant ses forces, tout en lui hurlait qu'il était le dominant ici, et que personne n'avait le droit de le voir ainsi. Des vagues de magies s'ajoutèrent à sa force vampirique :

-Je vous recommande fortement de rester le plus loin possible de lui quand il sera libre, et surtout ne bougez pas quoiqu'il arrive. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr que le vampire vous laisse en vie. Vous l'avez vu mal-en-point, et les créatures de la nuit détestent ça. Vous m'avez compris ?

L'inconnu parlait vite, voyant les chaînes qui reliaient les bracelets au lit céder à toute vitesse. Puis ils ne furent plus. Les Mangemorts s'étaient reculés avec prudence, sachant parfaitement les dégâts que pouvait causer un vampire en colère.

Une main fusa vers le blond vénitien, toujours encerclé du bracelet, mais libre de ses mouvements. Elle agrippa la chemise et la tira à lui avec force. Le cou de sa victime se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, l'inconnu le chevauchant presque. Le vampire gronda devant cette forme, non voulu, de domination et retourna les rôles en plaquant avec violence le jeune homme sous lui, montrant les dents pour annuler toute forme de refus. L'étrange personnage eut la présence d'esprit de détourner la tête pour lui présenter sa gorge en signe de soumission et surtout pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, conscient que le vampire était à deux doigts de vraiment perdre la tête.

Harry se pencha pour fourrer son nez dans le cou découvert, sans défense, il pouvait sentir une légère odeur de peur, mais aussi une odeur autre, celle qui signifiait la confiance. Sa proie semblait savoir que le vampire ne le tuerait pas, comme s'il lui était indispensable. Sornette, un vampire n'avait besoin de personne, et il lui fit bien comprendre en le mordant sans prévenir. Le sang qui coula dans sa gorge était un véritable délice, il l'aspirait à grande gorgée, alors que l'autre gémissait de douleur, mais refusait de perdre cette aura confiante. Harry enfonça plus profondément ses canines, faisant frémir sa proie de souffrance. Puis pour montrer qui était le maitre, il commença à se frotter de tout son long sur le jeune homme, sa main descendait avec lenteur alors qu'il buvait de moins en moins, se perdant dans la sensation de ce sang si délicieux.

Enfin sa colère se calma, le vampire s'apaisa en lui, les canines se retirèrent du cou, une langue vint les remplacer pour lécher le sang qui coulait encore, cicatrisant la plaie. La personne sous lui soupira de plaisir quand sa main caressa son ventre, si plat, sous la chemise, apaisant encore plus le vampire.

Deux bras assez hésitants devant la démonstration de force plus tôt, vinrent s'enrouler autour d'Harry. Les mains descendirent doucement vers les poignets du vampire, attentive aux réactions de la créature, puis touchèrent les bracelets qui se détachèrent.

-Merci bel inconnu, ton sang était particulièrement délicieux.

-Je t'en pris.

Harry se leva avec souplesse, sa main laissant une trace de feu sur le ventre de l'inconnu. Il s'appuya sur une colonne du lit et tendit la main pour aider l'autre à se relever après une perte de sang si importante. Il lui attrapa la main droite, puis sous le regard passablement incrédule de tous les spectateurs, non volontaires, il s'inclina légèrement pour la baiser, laissant trainer un peu sa langue sur la peau, et planta son regard dans les yeux de son interlocuteur :

-Théodore Nott. J'espère pouvoir avoir à nouveau accès à ton sang d'ici peu.

**Voila ! (oui je suis fière de m'arrêter là ^^)**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Pas trop de faute ?**

**Laissez moi une review ça me fait plaisir d'en recevoir ^^**

**J'adore y répondre, même si mais réponses n'en sont pas vraiment vu que je pose autant de questions que vous mdr =D**

**Aller, à plus tard ^^  
**


	4. La guerre ? M'en lave les mains

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? (titre provisoire...ou pas)**

**Rating: M (oui et il n'est pas là pour des prunes) Ceci est une histoire yaoi, il y aura des scènes explicites, alors merci aux homophobes qui se sont égarés sur cette page de la fermé.  
**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Disclamé: Je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire de Harry, Draco, ou de tous les autres -_-' Et l'histoire ne me rapporte absolument rien mis à part le plaisir d'être lue.**

**Parution: au plus tard toutes les deux semaines.**

**NDA: Coucou à tous ! (vois les mines peu accueillante de tous ses lecteurs.) Heu...oui j'ai pris du temps pour écrire, mais je suis dans les temps ^^**

**Je remercie à nouveau toute les personnes qui me lisent, et toutes celles qui on la gentillesse de me laisser une review, j'adore vous répondre ^^**

**J'ai remarqué une baisse de review, j'espère que c'est juste parce que vous avez eu la flemme de m'en écrire une, et non à cause de mon histoire qui commence à vous soûler (quand même pas au bout de quatre chapitres !)**

**Enfin, bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve plus bas ^^  
**

Chapitre 4 : La guerre ? M'en lave les mains.

Dumbledore était furieux, depuis le retour de Ron et Hermione il ne décolérait plus. Son cher pion, son pion adoré qu'il avait élevé avec tant de soin avait disparu. Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, un coup il était avec les deux espions et l'autre le gamin s'était évaporé purement et simplement. Et Dumbledore savait qu'il devait à tout pris le retrouver c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui. Il jouait sa vie future sur le gamin, le Survivant détenait la clef de sa célébrité, de sa domination sur le monde.

Aussi il rageait dans son bureau à chaque rapport négatif des membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Une nuit entière c'était écoulé, il était un peu plus de trois heures passé et toujours aucune trace de son pion et le vieux commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort avait mis la main dessus ? S'il lui avait tout expliqué et que le sale gamin l'avait cru ?

Il en était à ruminer de sombres pensées quand on pénétra soudainement dans son bureau. Il releva la tête en vitesse, prêt à tuer toute personne assez folle pour entrer dans son bureau alors qu'il maudissait mille fois le gamin, pour apercevoir un Harry essoufflé à moitié décoiffé et l'air catastrophé.

-Harry ? Mais où étais-tu donc ? Tout le monde est à ta recherche ! Tu vas bien ?

Le vieux s'inquiétait vraiment, et si son pion adoré avait découvert le pot aux roses ?

Mais non, apparemment il lui faisait toujours confiance. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un siège devant le bureau de Dumbledore et lui fit un petit sourire fatigué.

-Monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser pour avoir disparu ainsi…mais voyez-vous…je…je…j'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir ? Je…

Le Citronné devait faire tout son possible pour ne pas sauter sur le gosse et le secouer comme le fou qu'il était pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Que voulait lui dire Harry qui était si important ?

-Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide…je suis un monstre…

Le dit Professeur fixa son élève avec des yeux interloqués, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, puis que pouvait bien dire cette phrase ? Un monstre ? Puis soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ainsi IL s'était enfin réveillé ? Se dévoilant au grand jour après plus de mille ans d'absence dans le monde sorcier ? Ses calculs étaient correctes ?

-Comment ça Harry ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

Il vit Harry hésiter un petit moment et eut peur d'avoir mal réagi, mais le jeune homme répondit enfin, l'air mal à l'aise :

-Voyez-vous, je suis un vampire monsieur. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi.

Une mine réjouie apparue sur le visage du fou quand il se leva et serra Harry dans ses bras.

-Mais enfin, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'aurai dû te prévenir avant que cela n'arrive. Écoute-moi bien mon garçon.

Il retourna s'asseoir sous le regard un peu consterné du Survivant qui fit de même.

-Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais tes parents étaient des vampires, et il est dit chez les vampires que quand les temps deviendront sombres l'Héritier naitra de par les parents les plus puissants. Tu me comprends ? Tes parents étaient des plus puissants. Tu es l'Héritier Harry. Avec le pouvoir supplémentaire que tu obtiendras tu pourras vaincre Voldemort.

Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils devant cette révélation.

-Monsieur, je crois avoir entendu parler d'une légende. Il était question d'un Héritier et de ses compagnons…

Le directeur s'affola quelque peu, comment ça le gamin avait entendu parler de l'Héritier ? Mais où ? Que savait-il ? Et surtout, est-ce que cela fera changer ses plans ?

-Mais je ne me souviens plus, je crois que c'était en première année, je sais plus trop…je sais juste que je dois les trouver.

-Bien sûr mon garçon, on va te les trouver tes compagnons, as-tu une sensation ? Non ? Personne ne t'a approché plus que d'habitude ? Non ? Hé bien, peux-tu tenir la lumière du jour ?

-Oui Professeur, je le peux c'est ce que je fais depuis la rentrée, j'avais si peur d'être pris pour un monstre que…mais je vois que j'avais tort.

-Alors nous commencerons nos recherches demain, va donc te coucher.

-Merci professeur.

Harry sortit du bureau, sourire aux lèvres, toute à sa grâce de vampire, alors que le Citronné l'observait sourcils froncés, cherchant un moyen pour lui imposer ses compagnons. Il savait bien que l'Héritier ne prenait aucun partit, seuls ses compagnons pouvaient faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Hors seul l'Héritier pouvait mettre les saletés de vampire en marche pour la guerre.

Il se leva de son siège, jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes de la cheminée puis plongea son visage dedans. Il espérait bien que ses deux espions étaient dans les environs de la cheminé comme il leur avait demandé.

-Ron ?

Le garçon qui somnolait près de la cheminée de la salle commune sur un canapé s'approcha en vitesse, suivit par sa compagne, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. La salle était complètement vide, la disparition d'Harry ayant était annoncée seulement à quelques personnes :

-Oui ?

-Écoute-moi bien mon garçon, tu vas surveiller étroitement toutes les personnes qui s'approcheront d'Harry. Son Protecteur sera surement là. Tu te rappelles de quoi je veux parler ?

-Bien sur, de l'Héritier.

-Bien, tu vas le trouver et me dire qui c'est, on doit absolument l'éliminer avant qu'il ne prenne contact avec son vampire et ne lui raconte tout. Tu as compris ?

-Oui.

-Alors je te laisse, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, apparemment il aurait eu peur de notre réaction face à son statut de vampire et c'est pour cela qu'il aurait disparu. Ne lui dîtes rien temps qu'il ne parle pas seul. Et allez donc vous coucher à présent.

Le professeur disparut enfin, le feu s'éteignant tout aussi vite, au moment même où le vampire entrait dans la pièce. Il salua vaguement ses amis puis se dirigea tout aussi sec vers sa chambre pour se laisser tomber dessus et dormir comme un bien heureux.

* * *

Harry était bien gentiment installé à la table des Griffondore, le nez quasiment dans son bol de café. Il avait beau être un vampire, ne dormir que cinq petites heures étaient bien peu. Surtout s'il devait affronter le soleil qui entrait joyeusement par les fenêtres. Il avait envie de se sauver en courant, ou de se jeter au cou de quelqu'un pour se nourrir, comme si un bol de café allait lui suffire !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ignorant le regard interloqué de certaines personnes, tentant de ne pas penser à ses deux prétendus amis qui s'embrassaient comme des sauvages, répugnants ! Ils pourraient prendre une chambre aussi ! Mais il atteignit vraiment le fond quand le Directeur, plus communément appelé Vieux Fou, se leva et annonça d'une voix forte :

-Bonjour à tous cher élèves, je ne vais pas faire de grand discoure en ce Dimanche matin, je suis sur que peu d'entre vous le désir. Les fêtes qui on durées tard pour certains, la mauvaise humeur matinale des autres et j'en passe. Aussi vais-je être bref…

Une bonne partie des élèves avaient déjà décroché de se discoure qui tournait en rond pour se reconcentrer sur comment on met sa cuillère dans sa bouche : ça c'était pour Crabe et Goyle, ou comment boire sa boisson sans tout renverser : ça c'était pour toutes les personnes qui avaient fait la fête trop tard le soir et avaient bu plus que de raison. Mais la bombe que balança le Directeur fit relever les têtes bien vite. Leurs yeux qui papillonnaient, leurs bouches qui s'ouvraient en grand et se refermaient, une belle imitation du poison hors de l'eau, puis enfin quelqu'un retrouva un semblant de souffle pour crier :

-Que…que comment ?

Bon la compréhension n'était pas encore là. L'information avait du mal à être enregistré, aussi le Citronné eut la gentillesse de répéter, lâchant la bombe de façon encore plus brutale :

-Je disais donc, Monsieur Harry Potter est un vampire.

Plusieurs personnes blêmirent, particulièrement ceux qui se trouvaient à côté dudit vampire, plusieurs se levèrent pour partirent en courant à l'autre bout de la salle, il est bien beau le courage des rouge et or, et d'autres tombèrent tout simplement dans les pommes. Seul Colin eut la réaction la plus incroyable, alors que le Survivant se levait pour partir de cette salle qui puait la peur, le jeune homme lui sauta dessus pour le bombarder de questions :

-Harry ! Cela fait quoi d'être un vampire ? Tu peux faire quoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Crains-tu le soleil ? Peu…

Il fut coupé par la voix de Dumbledore qui non heureux d'avoir mis la pagaille dans l'entourage du Survivant rajouta son grain de sel :

-Et j'ai oublié de préciser, Harry n'a pas de calice.

Là se fut la débandade, tout le monde courut hors de la salle, se poussant, soudainement réveillé. Bientôt il ne restait plus que le vampire toujours debout, avec Ron et Hermione qui apparemment n'avaient rien écouté, Colin qui attendait ses réponses les yeux brillants, Luna assise à sa table qui l'observait l'air rêveuse, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore qui mangeaient tranquillement pas inquiets pour deux sous, et les professeurs malgré l'air blême de certains.

Harry se rassit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le banc, en soupirant :

-Plus tard Colin, plus tard.

Et il mordit en grimaçant dans un petit pain, regrettant une bonne lampée de sang. La journée allait être longue il le sentait.

* * *

Tout le monde s'écartait de lui quand il passait, un peu comme s'il était une bête autrement contagieuse, ou comme s'il allait leur sauter dessus. Il n'était pas dingue, leur sang avait certainement un goût horrible et il ne voulait pas s'empoisonner, merci. Il trainait derrière lui Ron et Hermione qui se tripotaient plus ou moins discrètement, se demandant comment il avait pu croire en leur amitié. Ces derniers avaient beau le suivre, pas un mot de réconfort n'avait été prononcé, elle était bien belle leur amitié incassable.

Le soir arriva enfin, le Directeur avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde de venir manger dans la grande salle, malgré des personnes tremblantes et assis le plus loin du vampire, l'ambiance était plus agréable que celle qui avait perdurée tout au long de la journée. Pourtant le vampire sentait les regards lourds de dégout, de haine et de peur sur lui, lui mettent les nerfs à rude épreuve. L'envie de plus en plus pressente de partir le tirailler, mais il devait tenir où la manipulation du Glucosé allait fonctionner : l'écarter de tout le monde pour mieux le contrôler.

Harry voyait clair dans le jeu de l'ennemi, aussi se concentra-t-il sur son diner, regrettant pour la énième fois de la journée une bonne rasade de sang frais, prêt à payer n'importe quelle somme pour en obtenir. Il avait évité le soleil toute la journée, mais le gout si agréable du sang de Théodore lui coulant dans la bouche, sucré et fondant, son corps sous le sien, un véritable délice que son vampire réclamait à tout va. Surtout que les ondes de peur qui étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle n'étaient pas pour le garder calme.

De nouveau chuchoti sur lui le firent perdre son calme, on ne pouvait médire sur un vampire, sur lui, sans conséquence. Il se leva brusquement, retournant la table d'une seule main, l'envoyant surtout valser contre un mur. Le boucan que fit la table en s'écrasant ramena le silence absolu dans la pièce. Ses camarades rouge et or se figèrent de peur, mis à part Colin qui avait les yeux brillants d'admiration face à la force de sa vedette favorite.

-Voyons, voyons Harry, calm…Tenta Dumbledore.

-Silence !

Harry avait même pas hurlé, sa voix était juste un poile plus grave que d'habitude, mais emplit de menace. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert lumineux, non par envie de sang, mais de colère.

-Cela suffit, je suis un vampire et alors ? Je suis comme vous. Je bois du sang, et qu'elle est la différence ? Vous mangez bien des animaux vous. Je ne tue pas, et je ne vais surtout pas me nourrir de personne qui se trouvent dans cette pièce de peur de mourir empoisonné tellement votre sang doit être pourris par votre traitrise et votre âme noire. Honte à vous. Vous vous détournez de moi alors que depuis que je suis ici vous me suppliez pour avoir mon aide contre votre petit problème j'ai nommé Voldemort. Voyez, vous ne pouvez même pas entendre son nom sans frissonner. Je le combats depuis que j'ai onze ans, je ne fais même pas réellement parti de ce monde. Mais regardez pourquoi je me bats ? Pour des gens tels que vous ? Des gens qui tremblent de peur devant leur ami ? Laissez-moi rire. Écoutez-moi bien vous tous. Oui, je suis un vampire, et connaissez-vous la politique des vampires ? Non ? Hé bien je vais vous la dire. Les règles sont simples :

1. Un vampire ne dévoile pas son existence à un moldu.

2. Un vampire sans Calice ne fait pas plus de trois victimes dans un même village.

3. Un vampire protège son clan quoi qu'il arrive.

4. Un vampire ne se mêle jamais aux querelles des humains s'il n'y voit aucun intérêt.

Vous voyez ? Hé bien je vais suivre ses quelques règles scrupuleusement, surtout la quatrième. Votre conflit avec Voldemort de me concerne plus. Je ne suis plus votre Sauveur, allait donner le rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Moi c'est terminé, misérables humains !

* * *

Harry releva fièrement le menton avant de partir d'un pas majestueux, ignorant royalement toutes les personnes qui protestaient par rapport à la démission de son rôle de Sauveur du monde magique.

Et si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait voir une lueur de rage dans les yeux du Citronné, ainsi qu'une lueur calculatrice, les dents serrées, ce dernier essayait de ne pas laisser paraître sa colère face au départ de son arme. Inventant par la même occasion toutes les stratégies possibles pour récupérer son pion, le forcer à sa battre. Seul un Calice pouvait donner une bonne raison à un vampire de se battre. Pour l'Héritier, seuls ses compagnons pouvaient l'influencer plus ou moins pour qu'il accepte de faire quelque chose. Il devait à tout prix trouver les compagnons et les mettre à sa merci pour reprendre le contrôle, vu que sa manœuvre du matin n'avait pas fonctionné dans le bon sens.

**Alors ? Mon chapitre est apprécié ? J'espère avoir plus de review cette fois-ci ^^**

**A la prochaine et Joyeux Noël si je ne repasse pas d'ici demain =D**

**Bisous à tous ^^  
**


	5. Le cirque commence

**Titre: Qui est le monstre (Provisoire)**

**Rating: M (c'est pas là pour faire beau, alors les homophobes au-revoir !)**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Disclamé: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et J.K.R serait horrifié de ce que je leur fait subir (quasi un lavage de cerveau) et l'histoire ne m'apporte que le plaisir d'être lu. **

**Parution: Au pire deux semaines.**

**NDA: Hello à tous ! Voyez comme je suis allé vite boosté par tous vos super reviews ! (j'ai eu un plaisir fou à vous lire !) D'ailleurs réponse aux reviews anonymes en bas de la page ^^**

**Totalement dégouté par mes devoirs qui ne veulent pas avancer tout seuls, par les repas qui ont décidés de me rendre malade(mais c'est trop bon pour pas que je me bourre) je tiens le choc et j'espère que ce chapitre sera aimé de tous ^^ Bonne lecture =D**

Chapitre 5 : Le cirque commence

Après la colère du vampire, beaucoup d'élèves tremblèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs salles communes, persuadés que l'Ex-Survivant allait les tuer, mais rien ne se passa. Ainsi que le jour suivant, le jeune Harry était introuvable, il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit, ne c'était pas rendu dans la grande salle de tout le lundi, et surtout n'avait participé à aucun cours. Un mystère pour tout le monde. Le vampire n'avait tout de même pas déserté Poudlard ? Si ?

Ce fut le soir venu, alors que tout le monde mangeait dans la grande salle, qu'il fit sa réapparition. Habillé d'une chemise émeraude, d'un pantalon noir qui ressemblait à un slim et des bottes montantes en peau de dragon, il était sublime. Il avait tout du prédateur. Particulièrement ses yeux, enfin débarrassés des lunettes qui les cachaient aux yeux de tous. Le silence se fit, quand la voix du Directeur tonna :

-Harry Potter, puis-je savoir où vous étiez passé ? Et pour l'amour de Merlin, où se trouve ton uniforme ? Tu n'as pas à te promener avec une tenue si provocante !

Harry s'installa en bout de table, se servant allègrement avant de répondre d'une voix nonchalante :

-Hé bien, j'ai fait comme tout vampire se respecte. J'ai dormi monsieur. Oh, et je me suis approprié la suite qui se tient derrière le tableau qui représente un loup et un homme sur la glace. Je suis sûr que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Après tous les services que je vous ai rendus, je crois pouvoir me le permettre. Puis, pour mon accoutrement je crains que vous allez devoir le subir mon cher Dumby, j'ai trouvé que cela me mettait plus en valeur que l'uniforme si fade.

-Comment oses-tu Harry ?

-Tiens, nous sommes revenus au tutoiement à présent ? Est-ce un moyen pour montrer votre supériorité par rapport à moi ? Enfin, passons, je suis sur que vous ne pensez pas à mal en me parlant ainsi. Je vais même répondre à cotre question qui est pourtant inutile. C'est simple, je suis un vampire, je n'aie pas à suivre vos lois. Comme je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos guerres. Soyez heureux que je ne m'autorise pas à chasser dans les couloirs de cette école.

D'un geste de la main, le vampire fit apparaître un verre, le liquide à l'intérieur était d'un rouge intense. Les élèves autour de lui s'écartèrent un peu plus alors qu'il y trempait ses lèvres, les yeux mis-clôt de bonheur.

-Harry, qu'y a-t-il dans ce verre ?

-Hé bien mon cher Directeur, du sang pardi.

Il eut à peine fini de parler que Ron pas très loin de lui, avait sauté sur sa main pour attraper le verre et le jeter à terre la mine dégoutée. Le vampire regarda le sang qui s'étala sur le sol avec lenteur, clignant des yeux l'air étonné.

-Sale Monstre ! Que fais-tu encore ici ?

Harry regardait toujours son verre en mille morceaux, il semblait regretter de ne pouvoir le finir et on pouvait se demander quelle sorte de sang se trouvait dans ce verre. Mais il finit par relever la tête pour observer son ancien ami, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se lever. Il lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires, celui qui faisait sa renommé dans son fan-club, sourire qui dévoila deux belles canines bien dangereuses. Quelques hoquets de peur autour de lui, mais Ron resta bien campé sur ses deux jambes attendant sa réponse.

-Ron ! Je ne croyais pas te revoir de sitôt. Bonjour, ta journée c'est bien passé ? Pas de soucis avec ta bibliothèque ambulante si collante ? Voyons, ne te fâche pas Mione, cela ne te va pas au teint. Et non cette petite moue haineuse sur ton visage ne te va pas mieux. Allons, calmez-vous tous les deux, vous allez me faire une crise cardiaque, et nous ne le voulons pas n'est-ce pas ? Ha, non je te déconseille fortement de me frapper Ron, premièrement tu auras bien plus mal que moi, et secondement je risquerai de te casser de façon malencontreusement ton poing en le retenant.

Harry s'éventa de sa main, puis devant la mine furieuse du roux leva un sourcil avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne passe dans ses yeux.

-Oui, c'est vrai tu m'avais posé une question très sympathique. Pourquoi je me trouve ici, c'est cela ? Hé bien mon cher, tout élève inscrit sur la liste scolaire se doit de finir son année à Poudlard, et d'après l'article 453 alinéa 6 de la page 742 du règlement de cette école, l'enseignement doit être adapté à tout élève se trouvant sous ce toit. Je suppose donc Professeur Dumbledore que vous ne voulez surtout pas que j'aille porté plainte pour diffamation au Ministère ?

Les dernières paroles d'Harry étaient pleines de menaces, à peines voilés. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux glacé du Directeur qui n'eut d'autres choix que de hocher la tête en signe de soumission. Le vampire se releva avec souplesse, il semblait heureux de lui.

-Alors je vous en remercie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais certainement revenir pour des cours normaux d'ici peu. Le temps que tous se persuadent que je ne vais pas les manger.

Il allait repartir quand un marmonnement atteignit ses oreilles. Le roux se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de la grande salle en un instant, le visage du jeune vampire très, très, près du sien.

-Écoute-moi bien mon cher. Je ne suis absolument pas sourd, et je t'affirme que je ne suis pas un monstre, tu t'en rapproches bien plus que moi. Ensuite, je me ferai un plaisir de te vider de ton sang, même si pour cela je devais en mourir, si tu le redis devant moi. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te mettre un vampire sur le dos, le sais-tu ? Je ne t'ai rien dit pour le verre de sang, mais sache que si tu recommences tu te souviendras longtemps, très longtemps de ta punition.

Harry relâcha son camarade qu'il poussa derrière lui pour pouvoir ouvrir les portes et sortir dignement de la salle, alors que plusieurs personnes se jetaient sur Ron pour vérifier que le vilain vampire ne l'avait pas touché.

* * *

Harry se dirigea allègrement vers les cachots, il avait toue la nuit devant lui et malgré l'envie de sang qui le taraudait il savait pouvoir tenir un petit moment, surtout qu'il n'avait plus l'envie de boire du sang animal comme il faisait avant. Il repensa avec regret à son si charmant verre rempli de ce sang délicieux, ne se rappelant même plus comment il avait fait et surtout quel sang était là-dedans.

Il grinça des dents mais continua sur sa lançait, il ne devait PAS s'énerver. Harry pénétra dans une pièce et s'installa confortablement, prêt à attendre des heures s'il le fallait, après tout il avait l'éternité devant lui, sans jouer avec les mots. Finalement, il ne dût patienter qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que le tableau ne se rouvre et que le propriétaire de l'appartement n'entre. Le vampire resta sagement assis, attendant que l'autre ne le remarque.

-Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous ici ?

La voix agressive de son professeur de potion amusa le vampire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine Severus le fusillé du regard le plus noir qui soit. Peu impressionné, le vampire décroisa les jambes pour les étendre devant lui.

-Severus Snape. Vous sentez particulièrement bon.

-Oh, vous voulez gouter peut-être ?

Un sourcil ironique se leva, Snape avait l'air plus sardonique qu'autre chose. Le vampire ne lui faisait pas peur.

-Non, je risquerai certainement de me retrouver accro à votre sang et cela n'est pas très conseillé. N'est-ce pas professeur Snape, ou plutôt monsieur l'Elfe noir. Mais j'avoue adorer votre odeur.

Le vampire se retrouva juste sous le nez de l'elfe qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Vous avez deviné comment Potter ?

Severus était curieux, un vampire pouvait le deviner, mais tout de même le Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier-plus-si-sauveur-que-ça n'aurait pas dû reconnaitre avec autant de facilité sa race.

-Tout d'abord votre odeur, malgré vos potions qui recouvrent une bonne partit, je peux deviner une odeur des bois et d'herbe fraichement coupé, très agréable. Ensuite, vos yeux quand vous m'avez, soyons honnête, étalé quand j'étais là-bas. Un noir encre, délicieusement profond avec une touche de regret, car un elfe noir n'est pas censé frapper l'Héritier, quel qui soit. La sanction n'a pas été trop rude ? Puis votre rapidité, dans cette pièce il y avait un loup-garou, un autre vampire quelque part dans l'ombre et vous, le seul capable de m'arrêter à se moment-là c'était vous. Le garou aurait été trop lent et se trouvait trop loin, le vampire ne pouvait pas se retourner contre moi, encore moins que vous. Cela répond à votre question ?

Harry avait fini pas s'asseoir à demi sur une commode pendant ses explications, s'éloignant de l'elfe aux effluves bien trop tentants même en sachant qu'il risquait d'en devenir dépendant. Son hôte s'installa sur le canapé qu'il avait libéré, l'observant minutieusement de son regard perçant.

-Vous êtes affamé Potter. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'être ici, alors dites-moi que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence puis partez avant de céder à la tentation.

-Tu…vous vous inquiétez pour moi à présent ? Non, pas besoin de réponse si c'est un sarcasme. Je veux juste que vous me préveniez si le Drogué se décide à comploter contre moi, même s'il ne le vous dit pas explicitement. Je peux compter sur vous ?

Le vampire s'était levé pour s'éloigner un peu plus de l'odeur, il sentait ses dents s'allonger et son désir de sang devenir plus impérieux. Il grimaça se collant à la porte pour échapper à la tentation. Prenant pitié de lui et surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment vouloir du mal à l'Héritier, Severus hocha la tête. Le vampire sourit légèrement avant de déguerpir en vitesse pour ne pas commettre la pire bêtise de sa vie, entendant pendant sa fuite son professeur marmonner un :

-Aider ce gamin, je n'aurai pas crû tomber si bas…

* * *

Il rejoignit sa chambre avec empressement, évitant les rondes des préfets, manquant de se faire prendre par Hermione à un moment. Quand il prononça le mot de passe : Délectation, Harry eut le plaisir de découvrir Théo qui l'attendait bien sagement. Le vampire s'approcha ravi de cette surprise plus qu'agréable, humant l'air pour apprécier l'odeur. Théodore se releva pour aller à la rencontre de son vampire, amusé par l'air de pure extase qui était apparu sur son visage. Malheureusement pour lui, un vampire affamé était particulièrement de mauvaise foi et d'une humeur changeante. Il le découvrit quand Harry se retrouva à sa hauteur, la tête arrivant juste au niveau du cou à cause de sa taille très…petite. Il siffla d'agacement puis tira un grand coup sur la cravate à demi-nouet de Théo pour amener son visage à son niveau. Il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis, une nouvelle fois non concerné par la douceur. Il se retrouva bientôt bloqué entre le corps du jeune homme et le mur derrière lui, l'embrassant avec fièvre, sa langue pénétra dans la bouche de l'autre, l'envahissant, imposant sa cadence, jouant avec sa jumelle puis l'attirant dans sa propre bouche. Il gémit en se frottant encore plus contre Théo, lui mordant les lèvres avec un minimum de douceur, les léchant pour y recueillir les gouttes-de-sang qui le firent frémir de plaisir.

Finalement le vampire se détacha du jeune homme pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle, remarquant enfin la jambe qui c'était placé entre les siennes, et sa position plus que dominé. Pas une bonne idée pour calmer un vampire, aussitôt il reprit sa véritable apparence, ainsi que sa taille qui lui permettait de dépasser légèrement l'autre, de quelques centimètres. Théodore se retrouva jeté sur le lit dans la pièce d'à côté, avec un vampire à califourchon sur lui. Terriblement excité.

Harry vint lécher le cou de sa victime, sentant les mains qui parcouraient tout son corps, l'encourageant même à mordre. Il planta ses canines dans la gorge, avec bien plus de douceur que la première fois, il se savait dominant avec sa proie et n'avait donc pas besoin de le prouver. Rapidement le corps sous lui commença à trembler, gémir et onduler, frottant son érection contre celle du vampire. Les deux mains de Théo étaient posées sur les fesses d'Harry pour l'approcher encore plus. Harry ralentit sa dégustation pour que cela dure plus longtemps, les yeux fermer pour apprécier se met de choix, pendant ce temps une de ses mains se glissait lentement vers l'entre jambe de son partenaire, se faufila sous le pantalon et le boxer pour prendre en main son sexe. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres prouva le plaisir de Théo, Harry commença des va-et-vient sur le membre dressé, son vampire plus qu'heureux de faire plaisir à un de ses compagnons.

Enfin Théo jouis dans sa main, la sensation de la morsure et les mouvements sur son sexe l'empêchant de tenir plus longtemps. Le vampire lâcha prise au niveau de son cou pour s'asseoir sur le ventre de son compagnon, un sourire mutin sur le visage alors que l'autre le regardait l'air un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Harry dégagea sa main puis sous les yeux écarquillés de son amant il lécha ses doigts enduits de sa semence, le fixant droit dans les yeux comme pour le défier de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois cela fait, il lança un sort pour nettoyer Théo. Celui-ci voulut ce lever pour s'en aller, mais un regard noir du vampire le convainquit de rester gentiment dans le lit s'il ne voulait pas l'énerver. Il se rallongea, se retrouvant bien vite entouré des bras solides de son vampire. Ils s'endormirent du sommeil du juste.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Théodore Nott. J'espère pouvoir avoir à nouveau accès à ton sang d'ici peu._

_Harry releva la tête pour se tourner et faire face aux spectateurs. Il savait qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire, aussi n'attendit-il pas plus longtemps pour les rejoindre et s'installer sur un canapé, tenant fermement Théo par la taille sois pour l'empêcher de s'échapper ce qui aurait été difficile pour ce dernier, ou pour montrer que le blond vénitien lui appartenait cops et âme._

_Il fixa les personnes qui lui faisaient face, le sal loup-garou qui puait toujours autant le chien mouillé et qui n'arrêtait pas de remuer. Lucius Malfoy qui, assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, attendait des explications. Et le Lord Noir qui, les jambes croisaient parfaitement bien assis sur ledit fauteuil, semblait réfléchir, non concerné par ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Mais quand Harry fut face à lui, il reprit aussitôt pied dans la réalité :_

_-Harry Potter. Un plaisir de se voir sans devoir se battre._

_-Un plaisir partagé mon cher. Je vois que j'avais vu juste._

_-A propos de ?_

_-Du fait que je me faisais joyeusement mener en bateau depuis presque 6 ans à présent. Que le monde qui m'entoure n'est que mensonge et trahison, que vous ne voulez pas, ou plus, ma mort pour vos plans. Que vous n'êtes pas si fou que cela, bon m'y à part ses foutus piques d'argent. Que même si le loup-garou put, il peut se tenir et n'est pas pris d'une folie meurtrière à tout moment et peut penser par lui-même. C'est un compliment Fenrir. Que notre cher Lucius n'est pas si froid que cela, et aussi raide qu'un piquet. Et surtout, que Dumbledore est un Drogué en puissance surmonté d'une touche de Dictateur._

_Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du mage noir, ravi de voir son ennemi de toujours comprendre que tout était monté de toutes pièces. _

_-Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas ce qu'on dit que je suis._

_-Hé bien, vu que tu es plus ou moins venu à moi,je peux te donner des réponses Harry James Potter, ou devrai-je dire plutôt Gabriel Angel Sil'Ombre ?_

_

* * *

_

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes (je vous adore ^^)**

Adenoide: **héhé, tu as repéré la faille dans l'explication plus que louche du fou ^^ Félicitation mdr. Et comme tu vois, oui Tom à tout expliqué à notre Ry favori ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ^^**

Saturne: **Merci beaucoup, tu as aimé ma suite aussi ?**

nepheria:**Quel enthousiasme ^^Cela fait plaisir à voir ^^**

MrsShaly: **Tu as adoré ce chapitre alors ^^ ? Mon idée est toujours aussi bonne ? Tu devines bien en plus, bravo, même s'il y a d'autre chose qui vont se rajouter =D Puis j'adore Tom aussi, ce personnage est super difficile à cerner et à faire bouger, il m'en fait baver ^^ **

**

* * *

**

**Voila ^^ Alors j'espère avoir de superbe reviews comme au chapitre précédent, que vous aimez toujours autant et je vous souhaite une joyeuse fête de fin d'anné, un bon départ pour la nouvelle année et plein de sous dans le porte monnaie (ouais on peut rêver mdr ^^)**

**Bisous bisous ^^  
**


	6. On en apprends tous les jours

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? (Titre provisoire)**

**Rating: M Homophobe partait vite de cette page je vous pris, cela me fera des vacances...lemon en perspective...**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Disclamé: j'ai beau essayer de contacter J.K.R pour acheter ces personnages, on me dit que ce n'est pas possible...j'aurai essayé au moins...**

**Parution: Au plus tard toute les deux semaines...**

**Bien, écoutez moi bien (ou du moins lisez moi bien), c'est suprémement important !**

**Je vais faire une histoire HP à 4 mains avec une amie, je vous propose de vous laissez libre choix des couples (yaoi je vous pris) de l'histoire (faites moi un joli résumé avec toute vos idées et conditions) et je choisirais ce que je préfère ou je ferai un mixe de plusieurs idées. Bien sur, si je n'ai pas de proposition j'écrirai moi même, mais je trouve cela plus convivial non ? Alors voila, les cartes sont entre vos mains, je compte sur vous hein ^^**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 6 : On en apprend tous les jours.

_Harry eut un léger rictus face aux mots de Voldemort, rictus qui dévoila ses jolies canines qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de rentrer._

_-Oui, en effet, je pense que se serait mieux, je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse passer pour un mioche innocent et faible alors que je n'en suis pas un. Et Dumbledore l'apprendra à ses dépends._

_-Bien, alors Gabriel, tout à commencé quand ton père rencontra ta mère. Sais-tu qui ils sont ?_

_-On m'a parlé de mon père, Alexandre Raphael Sil'Ombre, un…vampire de sang royale et de naissance. Mais ma mère, personne ne veut rien me dire…_

_-Je ne sais pas qui te renseigne, mais je peux te dire que t'a mère s'appelait Gabrielle Narcisse Lir'yle. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, c'est ce que dise le peut de personnes qui l'on connu. Et ton père en tomba fou amoureux, malheureusement, leur amour était interdit, un vampire ne pouvait pas se lier avec une créature magique, c'est totalement interdit par la loi. Mais il en avait cure et ils s'enfuirent pour se marier. Gabrielle faisait partit du clan des serpents, elle avait quelques caractéristiques de ses animaux. Puis tu es née, je ne sais comment le vieux cinglé l'appris et réussi à te récupérer en tuant ta mère par un puissant sort et exposa ton père à la lumière du jour, l'emmenant en plein désert par moyen détourné. Par la suite, il te confia à ses deux plus fidèles complices, inventant une prophétie pour remplacer celle qu'il avait entendu, modifiant ton apparence. J'ai essayé de te récupérer, mais me heurtant à une défense un peu plus corsé que prévue, je fus réduit à néant en même temps que les Potter. L'autre en profita pour mettre en place son plan._

_Cette cicatrice que tu as, ce n'est pas un avada qui à rebondit, non, loin de là, c'est le résultat de petit trafic du Dicateur sur toi pour te manipuler plus facilement, qui apriori ne marche pas._

_Harry sera les dents pour réprimer un sifflement de rage, resserrant sa prise sur Théo pour ne pas céder à son envi de partir tuer toutes les personnes qui participaient à cette mascarade. Le jeune compagnon grimaça de douleur et ne put retenir un mouvement de recul face à son vampire très, très, énervé. Gabriel se figea, tourna son regard vers son calice qui baissa les yeux pour ne pas l'agacer encore plus, ne sait-on jamais, ce n'était plus Harry Potter et il le savait très bien, en tant que Gardien il savait ce que pouvait faire le jeune homme. Le vampire inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis caressant doucement le flan qu'il avait si mal traité, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Voldemort._

_-Vous avez parlé d'une prophétie me concernant, celle que le vieux m'a cachée. Je suppose que vous la connaissez ?_

_Tom se renfonça dans son siège, sachant être passé à côté, et de peu, d'une crise du vampire. Le jeune homme semblait un peu, beaucoup, instable. Mais il pouvait comprendre. Les éléments que Gabriel avait déjà en sa possession rendaient les choses plus simples. _

_Voldemort fit signe à Lucius de prendre la suite pour pouvoir examiner tout à son aise les réactions du vampire :_

_-Oui, nous l'avons récupéré l'année dernière en même temps que la fausse. Dumbledore nous a vraiment prit pour des idiots. La voici :_

_**Lors d'une nuit paisible**_

_**D'un amour impossible**_

_**L'Héritier naitra**_

_**Un jour viendra**_

_**Où il devra choisir entre deux camps :**_

_**L'un apportera désespoir et manipulation**_

_**L'autre joie et passion**_

_**Notre avenir en dépendant**_

_**Destruction ou renaissance**_

_**Sont les maîtres mots**_

_Voldemort put voir la colère réapparaître, luisant avec force dans les yeux si magnifique de Gabriel. Pourtant il semblait faire plus attention à ne pas faire de mal au jeune Théodore qu'il caressait toujours avec douceur au niveau des hanches. Théodore qui avait les yeux fermés, la tête contre l'épaule droite du vampire, profitant de cette douceur. Gabriel décroisa ses jambes avec lenteur, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux du Lord Noir :_

_-L'Héritier ?_

_-Hé bien, si une loi a été établie comme quoi les créatures magiques n'avaient pas le droit de s'accoupler avec un vampire, il y avait une bonne raison. Quand cela se produit, il y a peut de chance, mais cela arrive, qu'un être puissant naisse : L'Héritier. Le dernier en date était Arthur et l'on peut voir ce qu'il a fait. Lorsqu'un Héritier née, cela est signe de changement. La plupart des créatures magiques sont de son côté, les vampires le suivant quoi qu'il arrive et sont incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Et quand une créature magique s'en prend à un Héritier, elle est punie. C'est pour cela qu'un Héritier peut faire pencher la balance en faveur d'un camp rien qu'en s'alliant à lui._

_-Je vois, je n'avais pas bien saisie ce concept quand on me l'a expliqué, c'est bien plus clair. Mais, je ne suis pas intéressé par cette guerre, seul mes compagnons pourraient me pousser à y prendre part, hors, Théo s'en fiche pas mal. Et les autres je ne les connais pas. Sachez cependant que je ne rechignerai pas à mettre quelque peu le bazar à Poudlard, ni à t'aider un petit peu en cas de besoin. A une condition pour la dernière partit._

_-Oh, et laquelle splendide créature ?_

_Gabriel émit un petit rire amusé face au ton si mielleux de son ennemi de toujours :_

_-Je veux de ton sang en retour, Tom. Il m'a l'air absolument délicieux,….._

_En un instant Gabriel se détacha de Théo qui lâcha un petit gémissement de dépit, pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur Voldemort, le nez enfouit dans son cou, ses canines effleurant sans percer la peau si douce et odorante du Seigneur._

_-hemm, oui, ce serait un festin, il a une senteur divine. Si tu m'en donnais, je consentirai à t'aider. Oh oui, tu peux en être sur._

_Il lécha l'endroit où se trouvait la jugulaire, alors que Voldemort restait immobile, comme dans la salle de réunion. Mais quand Harry ouvrit un peu trop la bouche, à priori près à mordre, il le stoppa fermement._

_-Du « vous » tu passe au « tu » et à présent tu veux boire ? Ne vas-tu pas trop vite Gabriel ? Je crois que tu as assez but, et tu devrais vraiment retourner à Poudlard pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui c'est passer. Ne crois tu pas ?_

_Tom faisait passer ses ordres pour des questions et des suggestions pour ne pas donner l'impression au vampire qu'il le dominer. Gabriel grogna, mécontent, mais Tom continua en sifflant doucement à son oreille :_

_$-Mon beau Gabriel, si tu veux de mon sang, tu devras le mériter, tout ne t'appartient pas. _

_-Ton sang est à moi, tu es à moi._

_- Prouve-le moi ma belle créature. $_

_Le vampire se leva vivement, affichant un air perplexe, le vampire avait prit le pas sur lui, lui faisant prononcer des mots étranges. Il haussa les épaules, s'abaissa au niveau de Théo qui boudait dans son coin d'avoir était ainsi ignoré. Gabriel se fit pardonné d'un baisé sur le nez avant de le remettre sur pied :_

_-Je vois. Alors je vais suivre ton…conseil. Le loup pourra certainement m'indiquer où se trouve le lieu de transplanage. Lucius Malfoy, Tom._

_Il s'inclina puis suivit le loup, laissant les deux à leur réflexion. _

_Fin du flash back._

Gabriel (j'arrête de l'appeler Harry vu que c'est pas son vrai nom, j'espère que je ne vous embrouille pas ^^) ouvrit les yeux de façon soudaine quand le corps près de lui voulu s'éloigner. Il rattrapa Théo par le poignet, le fixant agacé.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je dois aller en cours, si toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon cas. Si je n'y vais pas il va y avoir de soupçons. Je suis ton Gardien, ne l'oubli pas, je dois te protéger, et vue que tu as dévoilé ton secret, je dois au moins cacher le fait que tu as trouvé un compagnon et que tu sais plus que tu n'ais censé savoir. Aller, lâche-moi Gaby, je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai faim avec ce que tu me prends à chaque fois.

Le vampire grogna une insulte et tira sur le poignet pour faire tomber son compagnon sur lui, l'emprisonnant fermement, le nez dans son cou :

-Mais j'ai encore faim malgré ce que je bois moi. Je m'ennuie en plus, mais même si je sors je devrais rester loin de toi. Tu es cruel Théo. J'ai vraiment faim…

-C'est pourquoi tu dois trouver les autres, je ne peux pas te contenter à moi seul, et si tu continus à me harceler je ne viendrai pas ce soir. Aller, lâche moi sale gourmand, prend moi une gorgé de sang et c'est abstinence jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Gabriel fit une mine boudeuse mais obéit, heureux que son compagnon le contredise un minimum, après tout son vampire aimait beaucoup cela. Il fallait juste ne pas aller trop loin.

-Ne boude pas, bois le sang qui se trouve dans ton frigo et patiente.

-Mais c'est long jusqu'à ce soir, puis il est répugnant ce sang…

Il s'assit dans le lit en regardant son petit serpentard se préparer, continuant sa phrase en baissant légèrement la voix :

-…dire que j'avais fait apparaître un sublime verre remplie d'un sang délicieux…je vais tuer cette belette je le sens.

Le Gardien c'était retourné, abasourdit :

-Tu as quoi ?

-Ben fait appara…

-Mais d'où tu le tirais ce sang ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, mais il était aussi bon que le tient, bien qu'un autre goût.

-Gaby, ne le fait plus !

Théo avait parlé sèchement, un ordre net, qui contraria le vampire au plus au point.

-Heu, je voulais dire, mon vampire, mon seigneur, je voulais juste te demander de ne plus recommencer, c'était un conseil, je ne remets en aucun cas ton autorité en doute.

Théo avait baissé la tête pour montrer sa soumission au vampire qui grondait devant l'ordre :

-Bien, Théo, mais ne le refais plus. Va maintenant, je vais dormir un peu, et il se pourrait que je sorte plus tard. Et SI j'ai envi, je trouverai quelque chose de potable pour étancher ma soif.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le vampire se retourna dans le lit, tournant le dos à Théo qui s'empressa de partir pour ne pas subir une colère subite du vampire. Il en avait déjà enduré une et ne voulait plus jamais y faire face. Trop terrifiant.

**Voila, le chapitre est court, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé... Oh, et désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de corriger, si j'en ai le courage ce sera fait dans les jours qui suivent (je suis un peu beaucoup malade -_- la grippe...)  
**

**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des reviews hein ^^ (qui sont une nouvelle fois en légère baisse...) et des idées pour fic à 4 mains, sinon je l'écrirai avec mes idées mais bien moins vite vu que je devrai tout inventer =D**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (et merci à toutes mes personnes qui m'en on laissé ^^)**

**Adenoide:Oui, Dumby rêve beaucoup, mais je pense que tu t'embrouille un peu pour les compagnons de Harry (Gabriel) Théo en est un, pas Severus...**

**Ano Nym:Merci beaucoup à toi, tu as aimé la suite j'espère hein ^^**

**LALALA1995: voila la suite, tu aimes ?**

**Moimoimoi: ****Oui, Dumby a toujours été trop gentil ^^ Désolé Draco n'est pas dans ce chapitre, mais il arrive dans le prochain =D **

**Alors j'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews ^^**

**Et encore une fois je compte sur vous =D**

**Bisous ^^  
**


	7. Heu Il est fou !

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? (Provisoire)**

**Rating: M (lemon à venir)  
**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Parution: deux semaines au pire**

**NDA: Coucou, c'est remoi, comme promis dans le prologue de l'histoire à quatre mains, voila la suite de Qui est le monstre ?**

**Il m'a donné du mal, en plus je suis en période de stage donc j'ai vraiment peu de temps pour moi en se moment, donc désolé, mais c'est la version avec les fautes...(beaucoup je suppose)**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir, et à ceux qui me lisent =)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 7 : Heu…il est fou ?**

Théodore ce tenait tranquillement à table, mangeant à une vitesse d'escargot, ne manquant pas d'entendre les murmures étouffés qui l'entouraient. Les Serpentards avaient bien compris qu'il était dangereux pour eux de lui faire une remarque. Que derrière se joli petit minois, ce cachait un être perfide qui ne manquait pas de vous faire payer la moindre erreur. Théo n'était pas vraiment connu dans les autres maisons, à cause de son attitude indifférente, ne semblant pas chercher les ennuis. On pouvait l'avoir bousculé et l'oublier deux secondes plus tard, mais lui n'oubliait pas, il finissait toujours par obtenir vengeance, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sans que la personne ne sache qui est derrière tout ce qui lui arrive si soudainement.

Alors les personnes de sa maison ne faisaient que spéculer le plus bas possible, jamais ils n'oseraient lui demander pourquoi il avait découché, ni ne lui ferai remarqué son teint plus pâle.

Aux autres tables, on parlait encore et toujours d'Harry Potter, le Survivant qui semblait avoir perdu la tête, mais n'était-il pas déjà fou avant ? En tout cas c'est ce que hurlaient ses sois disant deux meilleurs : Hermione et Ron. Rare était ceux qui défendaient le vampire, tous le descendait plus bas que terre, le dénigrant, repassant au peigne fin ses années à Poudelard pour l'enfoncer d'avantage. Ils en étaient au Tournois des trois sorciers, et c'est à peine s'ils ne disaient pas que leur cher Survivant avait tué Cédrik. Accusant aussi le Gryffondor à avoir aidé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour renaître. Et Dumbledore-je-suis-un-grand-manipulateur-mais-ne-dite-rien, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Théo enrageait intérieurement, ne pouvant défendre son cher vampire contre toutes ses mauvaises langues. Quelqu'un le fit pour lui.

Draco arriva dans la Grande Salle, coupant tout le monde par le bruit qu'il fit. Sa prestance ébahit plus d'une personne. Le menton levé en signe de défis, il s'avança dans la salle, accompagné par Blaise tout aussi magnifique. Même la table des rouges et ors ne disait plus un mot. Chose qui fit apparaître un sourire narquois sur le visage du blond. Théo s'installa mieux pour profiter du spectacle, il connaissait Draco et savait qu'il n'allait pas rester calme :

-Hé bien, hé bien, que vois-je ? Une table remplie de feuilles tremblantes. Je ne savais pas que la qualité principale des rouges et ors était de se cacher sous une table. Ou de parler sur le dos de ses partenaires. Blaise ?

-Il se pourrait que le Choipeaux magique ne ce trompe depuis des siècles en chantant les louanges des Gryffondors Draco.

-Peut-être bien. Mais y a-t-il parmi ses pauvres gazelles effarouchées une personne capable de parler ? D'autre chose que d'un de leur camarade bien sur.

-Ferme la Malfoy ! Nous ne sommes pas amis avec ce monstre assoiffé de sang. C'est répugnant.

-Oh, regarde donc Blaise, voila une Belette qui parle.

-Elle m'a l'air limité tout de même, je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris la fin de ta tirade.

-Allons, allons, il ne faut jamais en demander trop à un animal. Alors petite Belette. Qu'y a-til de répugnant dans le fait d'être un vampire ? Dis-moi ? Vu que le sujet a l'air de te passionner.

-Boire du sang, se jeter sur le premier venu pour assouvir sa soif….Dire qu'il a vécut parmi nous aussi longtemps.

Un murmure de colère se répandit à la table des Gryffondors.

-N'est-ce pas plutôt à cause de ta peur ? Car tu as peur la Belette, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il le voulait ? Car ce n'est plus le Harry-je-suis-trop-naïf-et-je-fais-tout-ce-que-l'on-me-demande-Potter que vous connaissez, il prend petit à petit conscience de ce qui se passe. Alors je te pose cette question…NON, je la pose à toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle et qui parle de Potter. Ecoutez-moi bien, car je suis sûr que bientôt vous devrez y répondre : Avez-vous peur de la mort ?

Les dernières paroles laissèrent un blanc dans la Grande Salle, alors que les deux Serpentards se rendaient à leur table pour manger, rejoignant Théo. Ils ne se dirent rien, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Alors, qu'ils mangeaient, les discussions reprirent, bien plus bases avec des voix bien plus tremblantes.

* * *

La classe suivait le Géant, Hagrid, avec des mines abattus, rien qu'à voir l'air enjoué de leur sois disant professeurs, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards savaient que leur journée allé mal se finir.

Il était 14H30, et ils avaient deux heures de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid, le cinglé qui adorait les animaux tous plus dangereux les un que les autres. Et même si Hagrid était aimé, et ce n'est pas peu dire, par les rouges et ors, le voir heureux les rendait très inquiets.

Alors que les verts et argents restaient prudemment en arrière, renvoyant les stupides Gryffondors qui essayaient de leur voler la place. Hagrid expliquait ce qu'ils allaient faire :

-Bonjour, bonjour. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui de pouvoir vous présenter une créature pas comme les autres. Elle vient tout droit d'Amazonie, alors je vous demande de rester calme. Si vous suivez mon conseil, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un enclots, et alors que les élèves se statufiaient bien comme il fallait, le Géant finissait ses explications en tournant le dos à ce qui se trouvait dedans.

-Je vous présente une créature mythique parmi les Moldus : la Chimère.

Etrangement, personne ne réagit à ce qu'il venait de dire, tout le monde fixait avec effarement un point précis. Prenant cette réaction comme de la peur, le Géant s'empressa de les rassurer :

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne vous attaquera seulement si vous entrer à l'intérieur du périmètre. Vous ne risquez rien à cette distance.

Toujours un grand silence qui fut enfin remplit (ça ce dit ça ?) par un Gryffondor :

-Monsieur, si on entre, que fera la Chimère ?

-Elle vous tuera très certainement, mais ce n'est pas le but non ?

-Mais monsieur…

-Oui Neville.

-Il y a Harry là bas, il semble dormir…avec la Chimère.

-Que racontez-vous ?

Hagrid se retourna, pour voir qu'en effet son élève adorée qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours, était allongé dans l'herbe dans la semi-ombre, a priori en train de dormir, une bête étrange à ses côtés. La Chimère.

-Oh, mon dieu…

Fut la seule chose que put lâché le Géant avant d'être coupé par Draco qui c'était avancé en bousculant tout le monde.

-Hey ! POTTER !

Il avait hurlé, faisant paniqué encore plus Hagrid qui essaya de le faire taire, lui explicant que c'était inconsidéré de parler si fort, que cela risquait de réveiller la Chimère qui ferait un carnage. Mais le beau gosse blond l'ignora totalement :

-POTTER ! M'ignore pas quand je parle !

Il y eut un mouvement du côté du vampire, qui se mit sur son séant en baillant largement, s'appuyant carrément sur la bête pour se redresser :

-Cris pas Malfoy, tu me donnes mal aux oreilles. Mais que faites vous tous à me regarder ? Je suis si beau ?

-Potter, tu es toujours aussi cinglé, vampire ou pas, tu le sais ça ? Il y a une Chimère sous ton coude droit.

-Une Chimère ? Ce mignon petit chaton ?

Plusieurs personnes s'évanouirent suite à la déclaration du vampire, alors que sa Némésis éclatait de rire. C'est à ce moment que la Chimère décida de se réveiller, bousculant Gabriel pour se lever, majestueuse, mais ne donnant pas l'impression de lui faire le moindre mal. Sa tête de lion se tourna vers le petit groupe d'élève, la gueule largement ouverte pour bailler, dévoilant des crocs affreusement longs. Totalement noire, une crinière blanche, la Chimère en imposait, on pouvait voir sa queue qui se balançait derrière, un serpent, les pattes bien plus grosses que celles d'un félin normal, des cornes de chèvres sur la tête.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gabriel. Le lécha sur toute une partie du visage dans un gros ronronnement heureux.

-Tu es vraiment un dompteur hors pair Potter. Mais que fais tu ici, mis à part dorloter une Chimère censé être dangereuse ?

Gabriel s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière lui, les jambes étendues devant lui, la bête allongé à ses côté qui se laissait caresser. On ne pouvait plus douter de son identité, il était l'Héritier, mais cela n'étant su que part quelques personnes, les autres ne pouvaient comprendre pourquoi une créature pareille ne lui faisait rien.

-J'ai terriblement faim, alors je suis sortis chasser, mais comme rien n'était à mon goût je me suis endormie ici avec Ombre. Mais là, j'ai vraiment faim.

La réponse avait fait reculé plus d'une personne, en fait la quasi-totalité des élèves, Hagrid lui était partit depuis belle lurette chercher des secours, sois disant. Gabriel se releva en s'étirant de tout son long, remarqua alors qu'il était quasiment en plein soleil. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû écouter son compagnon et l'attendre sagement dans sa chambre pour boire. Quand il croisa les yeux furieux de celui-ci, il regretta vraiment d'avoir fait une telle bêtise, se disant que s'ennuyer dans sa chambre n'était pas si chiant finalement. Car à présent, il se demandait comment il allait partir sans montrer à tous le monde qu'il craignait le soleil quand ce dernier était aussi fort, et surtout quand il avait soif.

-Alors Potter ? Que fais-tu ? Crois-tu que quelque chose sera digne de ton palet ?

Gabriel grimaça intérieurement, mais d'un regard empêcha son compagnon de se dévoiler pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

- Que me proposes-tu Malfoy ? Aurais-tu peur de se chaton pour ne pas venir plus près pour me parler ? Ou penses-tu avoir un sang si infect que je mourrais automatiquement à ton approche.

Ombre se frotta contre le Vampire avant de partir plus loin pour chasser son repas, nullement intéressé par les « herbivores » idiots face à elle. Gabriel lui regardait Draco qui piqué au vif, sauta au-dessus de la barrière sous les cris de terreur de tous le monde, mis à part ses amis confiants en lui, et Théo persuadé que son vampire ne ferait aucun mal au jeune homme.

Draco s'arrêta à deux pas de Gabriel, le défiant du regard, la sois disante couardise des Serpentards n'était pas reflétée dans ses prunelles orageuses. Le vampire se fit une raison, sa maison était vraiment pourri de l'intérieur, les maisons n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient avant.

-Je suis là Potter.

-Je le vois Draco.

Gabriel parlait doucement, à un tel point que personne ne pouvait l'entendre là où ils se trouvaient tous.

-Alors Gabi, un petit problème. Tu te fourres vraiment dans des situations pas possibles.

Le Serpentard avait répondu tout aussi bas, mais sa gesticulation pouvait faire croire qu'il se disputer avec le vampire.

-J'aurai dû écouter Théo, je le sais, mais j'ai soif et il ne peut pas me sustenter entièrement. Mais tu vas y remédier.

Draco ne put faire un geste qu'il se retrouva coller à l'arbre, une main du vampire déboutonnant la chemise qu'il portait, l'autre tenait ses main derrière le dos.

-Gabi, je te jure que si tu le fais, je te tus par la suite.

-Je suis déjà mort, et puis, si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois tu n'étais contre.

Il finit de dégager la gorge de sa futur victime, enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa proie, inspirant profondément.

-Je ne te ferai aucun mal Draco. Tu as ma parole. Je ne pourrai pas de toute façon.

Et Gabriel mordit.

**Hey, alors ? Cela vous a plus ? J'ai le droit à pleins de reviews alors hein ? =D**

**La suite de Je n'oublierais pas arrive d'ici peu de temps, je pense que vous aurez souvent des chapitres de cette fic =)**

**Adenoide: Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ta review -_- dsl, mais merci à toi de m'en avoir laissé une xD La suite t'a plus ?**

**Bisous à tous et à la prochaine hein =D (et une review =P)  
**


	8. Colère et Caprice

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ?**(provisoire ou pas)

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Rating: M (même si on y croit plus !)**

**Disclamé: Pas à moi, même si ça m'écorche les doigts de le dire...tout à J.K.R et je ne gagne rien mis à part vos reviews =)  
**

**Parution: au plus tard 2 semaines (je suis un peu en retard dsl)**

**NDA: Coucou à vous tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews si chouette qui me vont toutes droit au coeur ^^**

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (avec un ou deux jours de retard dsl vraiment) qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents ^^ On se retrouva à la fin, bonne lecture !  
**

_**Chapitre 8 : Colère et Caprice  
**_

Draco resta stoïque lors des premiers instants, il devait rester immobile, faire croire qu'il était étonné de cette soudaine attaque. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, Gabriel était son pire ennemi, normalement, d'après le vieux fou quoi. Alors, malgré les vagues de bien être qui le traversait, il commença à se débattre. Gabriel le bloqua facilement, même s'il poussa un grognement de mécontentement, tout à son repas. A chaque gorgé de sang, Draco pouvait sentir sa volonté s'amollir, la morsure était agréable. En baissant les yeux il put même voir les yeux fermaient du vampire qui semblait vraiment apprécier ce qu'il buvait, des yeux qui s'ouvrir brusquement. En un instant Draco se retrouva par terre avec Gabriel accroupit près de lui, grondant de rage.

Le jeune blond ne dut pas chercher bien loin pour comprendre ce qui venait de ce passé, le Directeur se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, baguette levé entouré de plusieurs de ses sbires :

-Harry ! Je croyais que tu n'allais pas attaquer les élèves ? Je te faisais confiance mon garçon. Tu l'as trahit, je ne vois pas d'autre choix que de t'emprisonner dans tes appartements, à moins que tu ne me remettes ta baguette et que tu me fasses le serment de te comporter de manière civilisé et de revenir en court ! Si jamais tu n'accepte pas, je t'envoi à Azkaban !

Draco se mit assis, prenant l'air d'une personne assez traumatisé, qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qui venait de se passé, en gros il jouait à la perfection son rôle de victime-je-suis-trop-innocente-et-fragile-protégez-moi.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arbre qui fumait encore du sort qui l'avait manqué de peu, le Vieux ne rigolait pas, s'il ne faisait pas ce qui lui était demandé, au revoir la liberté. Cela le mettait dans une rage sans fond. Il se pourlécha les « babines » un dernier petit défi, avant de se relever dignement, contenant sa fureur à grande peine :

-Je vois, je ne peux même plus apprécier un repas à sa juste valeur, moi qui avait enfin trouvé l'utilité d'un sans pur, quel dommage. Je reviendrai en court Professeur, et voici ma baguette (Gabriel la lança d'un mouvement fluide vers le petit groupe qui lui faisait face), et je resterai civilisé. Est-ce suffisant ou je vais devoir vous supplier de me croire ?

-Non, à présent que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations ! Harry, rentre et ne ressort plus de tes quartiers avant se soirs, ce sera ta punitions pour avoir mordu Draco Malfoy.

Gabriel fit un effort pour rester CALME, se qui lui était difficile, et partit en direction du château, son regard caressant une dernière fois la gorge de Draco qui déglutit. Le vampire pouvait sentir le sang qu'il venait d'avaler se propager à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son organisme, comme l'un alcool les plus forts. Un délice, cela lui donné un coup de fouet, si différent du sang de Théo qui lui le calmait si vite.

En passant près des élèves qui n'étaient pas encore partit, il prit un grand plaisir à montrer ses canines recouverte du sang de Draco. Des murmures de terreurs l'accompagnèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'il n'atteigne ses appartements et ne s'y enferme.

* * *

Théo se trouvait à table pour le repas du soir, juste à coté de Draco dont le cou était orné d'un bandage. Le repas venait juste de commencer, et déjà les potins courraient de tables en tables, surtout concernant le pétage de plomb du vampire. Beaucoup de coup d'œil plus ou moins discret étaient lancé vers le prince des Serpentards.

Les Griffondor eux parlaient joyeusement de la façon dont avait été remis en place Harry Potter, de comment il était partit la queue entre les jambes.

-Ce qu'ils sont crétins.

Théo tourna la tête vers Draco qui venait juste de parler à voix basse.

-Nous le savons déjà Draco, cela à toujours était le cas.

-Mais au point de croire que Gabi est partit mort de peur ? Tout de même, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas tuer le Fou.

Blaise allait mettre son grain de sel quand le silence ce fit, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir que l'objet de toutes les discussions se trouvait juste dans la Grande Salle. Des filles faillirent s'étouffer en voyant sa tenu, et Théo soupira tout bas de désespoir, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que son vampire apprendrait à rester sage, dire qu'il devait le protéger.

Se ramener en mini, mais vraiment mini, short en cuir noir, ce qui dévoilait ses longues jambes et serrait ses fesses, avec une chemise verte qui ne tenait qu'avec un bouton ne cachant rien de son torse il fallait dire que cela ne faisait pas discret pour un sous. Encore heureux que Gabriel n'avait pas décidé de venir avec sa vrai apparence, là tout le monde lui aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps.

Le vampire s'approcha dans un déhanchement sexy (c'est ce que chuchotaient les filles sur son passage) et hautement bandant (ça c'était les propos des garçons) de la table des rouges et ors. Ne prenant pas garde aux regards dégoutés qu'il déclenchait, ni même au fait qu'il ne restait plus la moindre place. Il arqua un sourcil à la manière Malfoy, dévisageant froidement des premières années qui, malgré les ordres plus que clair que leur avait donné leur nouveau prince : RON WEASLEY, s'écartèrent pour lui faire de la place. Le vampire s'installa puis se mit à manger, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin en étant vampire. Il trouvait vraiment amusant le fait d'imposer sa présence à tout le monde lors des repas.

Sadique ? Lui ? Pas du tout voyons.

Le plus amusant pour lui était sans le moindre doute la colère noir qui brillait dans les yeux du vieux Citronné. Celui-ci avait beau être puissant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait, il devait rester le plus gentil possible pour avoir l'espoir que le vampire le rejoigne. Il pouvait boire de l'eau et s'étouffer avec. Jamais le vampire ne prendrai part à la guerre, en tout cas temps que ses compagnons ne lui demanderons pas, et il fallait déjà mettre la main dessus, pas évident.

Finalement, alors que Gabriel croyait que jamais personne ne ferai la moindre remarque sur sa tenu, il eut le plaisir de voir Belette mal et femelle s'approcher. Il déposa ses couverts, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette puis se tourna vers eux en restant assis, s'appuyant contre la table.

-Harry, mon chéri, je suis sûr que c'est une erreur, tu ne peux pas être devenu aussi ignoble en quelques jours. Je suis persuadé que quelqu'un t'a ensorcelé, tu dois être sous imperium n'est-ce pas mon Harrytounet d'amour ?

Gabriel recula son visage juste à temps pour éviter un bisou baveux de belette en chaleur. Il grimaça un sourire avant de répondre avec une voix harmonieuse et douce, ne prenant pas garde au regard de belette-mal-je-suis-sûr-protecteur-avec-mal-collante-de-sœur-Ron :

-Mais non ma petite Ginny, tu me connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas possible voyons. Tu comptes tant pour moi, ne t'ais je pas promis que je me marierai avec toi plus tard ? Que l'on aurait une jolie petite maison, aussi belle que toi bien sûr, après avoir tué l'immonde serpent qui gouverne ma vie ? C'est le vilain vampire en moi qui avait réussi à fausser mes jugements, mais à présent c'est terminé. Aller, viens me faire un câlin, tu m'as tellement manqué ma belle et douce Gin.

Belette femelle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant de soulagement sous le regard attendrit de son frère-je-suis-trop-con-pour-mon-propre-bien-Ron, et de tout le reste des personnes présentes. En ne comptant pas les Serpentards bien entendu.

Tout le monde était soulagé de voir que tout était finit, que leur Héro national ne les avait pas abandonné, qu'il allait bien gentiment tuer le vilain-mage-noir-pas-beau-et-super-trop-méchant-arg-il-fait-trop-peur-Voldemort. C'était juste un petit coup de folie à cause de l'effroyable créature-bouh-je-fais-peur-le-Vampire qui avait prit le dessus, mais rien de grave vu que c'était le Survivant-je-suis-trop-fort-regardez-comme-je-suis-en-plus-sublime-Potter. D'immenses sourires fleurirent sur les visages des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle, plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire, d'autre portèrent des toasts à leur Sauveur. La bonne humeur dura…environs…cinq minutes et trente six secondes et quelques centième de seconde, le temps que prit Gabriel pour détacher la sangsue que le collait en mouillant son sublime torse et sa chemise, flûte il allait devoir prendre une bonne douche et balancer la chemise contaminée, puis de la jeter à terre à ses pieds. Un large sourire cruel sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de malveillances.

La donnée prit quelques secondes à atteindre les cerveaux interloqués de tous. C'est-à-dire que l'information : _Le Sauveur-je-suis-top-et-méga-fort-Potter, a balancé sa chérie à terre sans le moindre remord et cela semble l'amusé_, monta au cerveau en dix huit secondes et cinq centième de milli seconde…

-Que..que ? Harry ?

Ce fut tout ce que put dire Ron-je-sais-pas-parler-l'Anglais-Anglaise(en fait j'ai détourné l'expression parler la France française, vous connaissez ?).

-Hé bien ? C'est ce que j'aurai du dire n'est-ce pas ? Ces paroles dégoulinantes de niaiserie et d'amour ? Mais laissez-moi rire ! N'avez-vous pas encore enregistré ? Je me fiche totalement de vos misérables vie. Toi, tu me dégoutte sale humaine ! Tu pus la rancœur, la cupidité et que sais-je encore ? Reste loin de moi je ne veux pas mourir à cause de ton odeur hideuse ! Ce câlin était le dernier, et fait une croix sur ta vie bien confortable avec mon fric, Serpillère !

Il se leva, observant les élèves qui étaient toujours sur place, les professeurs n'étaient pas mieux dans leur genre. Il les toisa tous avant de reprendre la parole :

-Vous n'êtes pour moi que de la nourriture en sursis, je ne vous mangerai pas, ni vous ferai le moindre mal. Mais n'espérez rien de moi, je ne fais plus parti de votre monde.

Le vampire se mit en marche, mais contrairement à ce que croyaient les autres, il se dirigea vers les Serpentards, plus précisément vers leur prince.

-Draco, mon beau et délicieux Draco...

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? C'était rigolo ? (j'étais d'humeur joyeuse en écrivant ce chapitre et j'écouté du BB BRUNE cela n'a aucun rapport je sais...)**

**Dsl, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonyme du chapitre précédent, mais je vous remercie tous de m'en avoir laissé, et j'espère vous retrouver pour ce chapitre (même si je ne les reçois plus, aller savoir pourquoi, mais je passe par le site pour les lires et y répondre de manière détourné pas d'inquiétude ^^)**

**Donc laissez des reviews et à la prochaine !**

**BISOUS !  
**


	9. Je contrôle la situation !

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ?**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Rating: M (on y arrive doucement)**

**Disclamé: seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR**

**NDA: Coucou, voila mon chapitre ! (1909 mots !) Il se coupe de manière étrange mais faut pas s'inquièter, c'est juste que je m'arrête là pour pas faire un chapitre de 15 pages et vous le poster dans dix mille ans =)**

**Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et toutes celles qui me lisent régulièrement, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont m'y en alerte ou en favori, j'en suis très fière ^^**

**Beaucoup de personnes me parlent de mes fautes et certaines me demande de prendre une Béta, hé bien disons que cela serait difficile vu que je finis mes chapitres de justesse à chaque fois pour les poster (sur le fil du rasoir quoi ^^) donc, à part si vous êtes mazo au point de pouvoir corriger un chapitre le jour même quand je l'envoi, je ne prend pas de Béta, je ne veux pas rajouter du travail aux personnes qui me lisent (surtout que je suis vraiment toujours en retard ^^) Je m'excuse donc pour mes fautes...  
**

**Bon, je vous laisse pour la suite =)**

**Chapitre 9 : Je contrôle la situation !**

-Draco, mon beau et délicieux Draco...

Gabriel eut un temps de pause, pendant lequel il put apercevoir un éclat de victoire dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Quel amusement, le Vieux Fou croyait encore pouvoir gagner contre lui, un vampire ? Laissez le rire, c'était d'une hilarité et d'une bêtise sans borne.

-…Je suis venu ici finir mon travail.

Il se tut encore une fois, pour laisser le Citronné fêter mentalement sa victoire, alors que toutes les autres personnes dans la Grande Salle l'observait, cherchant le piège. Même son doux Théo était suspicieux. Ahh, qu'elle vie hein !

-Car, vois tu mon joli repas, je n'ai pas put faire une chose très, très importante.

« Te baiser ! » Mais Gabriel résista pour ne pas dire le mot si tentateur et continuer son superbe discourt si supérieur à ceux appartenant au Glucosé.

-A qui la faute ? A ce cher Directeur qui a voulu me tuer, je suis sûr par accident, tout à l'heure. Non mais je vous jure !

Voila le Directeur qui fit une tête de trois pieds de long en écoutant le discourt qui partait un petit peu à la dérive.

-Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah, oui, donc je dois absolument retirer la trace de mes dents. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les garderai. Seuls mes compagnons y ont le droit. Tu n'en es pas un.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il crocheta le cou de Draco, retira le bandage et fit passer sa langue sur les troues encore visibles. Une fois la chose faîtes, il s'éloigna du Serpentard quelque peu perdu :

-Mais, je ne suis pas contre une petite rasade de temps en temps, que ton sang si pure me serve à quelque chose. Tu feras une jolie banque de sang.

Il ricana méchamment, alors que Dumbledore fulminait dans son coin, lui qui avait pensé avoir trouvé un des compagnons, c'était loupé. Jamais un vampire ne traiterait son compagnon de cette façon. Pour le reste de la Salle, c'était clair, le Survivant était dément.

Draco lui se leva :

-Tu peux rêver Potter, tu m'as eu par surprise, la prochaine fois tu ne m'atteindras pas !

-Mais oui petite proie, je te crois.

Et le Vampire s'éloigna gaiement, sortit de la salle dans une grande courbette et referma les portes.  
Là, surprise de chez surprise, qui l'attendait derrière la porte ? Je vous le donne dans le mille : Petit-Castor-Je-Sais-Tout-Mais-Je-sue-La-Bêtise-Hermione. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu tient. Que faisait-elle là ?

-Harry ! Je me disais aussi que si je t'attendais ici je pourrai avoir une discussion tranquille avec toi. Tout d'abords je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas en séchant les cours que tu passeras tes ASPIC….

Le vampire soupira profondément en la laissant partir dans une remontrance sans fin, elle finit par arriver au cœur du problème avec un :

-C'est depuis que tu es un vampire que tout vas mal, je suis sûr que tu es influencé par lui. Je me disais aussi que depuis la rentrée tu étais étrange !

Gabriel en eut marre et la dépassa sans ce donner la peine de lui adresser le moindre mot, pourtant, à quelques mètre d'elle il eut l'impression qu'elle parlait. Il se retourna mais elle ne lui prêtait nulle attention, plongée dans une discussion avec Je-Suis-Trop-Moche-Ron. Gabi haussa les épaules et repartit pour profiter de la tranquillité de ses appartements.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il se laissa tomber dans un divan, tête en arrière, agacé de ce voir contrecarré dans tout ce qu'il faisait, dire qu'il avait juste voulu faire une petite sieste à l'air libre cet après midi et que tout avait dérapé. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans se retrouver avec un Dumby particulièrement chiant sur le dos. Quelle vaste plaisanterie. La seule chose qui le retenait de ne pas assassiner le chef de l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé, c'était que cela lui mettrait tout le monde à dos, et qu'il n'avait pas, encore, envie de ce fatigué. Après tout, le mage noir si réputé s'en chargeait lui-même.

Mais voila, il allait devoir retourner en cours le lendemain, affronter le soleil toute la journée pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses aux autre, écouter les professeurs radoter en tremblant de peur à cause de sa présence, et côtoyer des élèves crétins et peureux.

Oh, joie suprême, sa journée ne sera pas ennuyeuse mais à mourir d'ennuis…y'avait du progrès.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son charmant Gardien, toujours aussi magnifique, et mortellement dangereux. Gabriel suivit d'un regard appréciateur la démarche sensuelle de Théodore, ciel que ferait-il sans lui ? Vu toute les fois où il avait fait une crise pour des raisons futiles et que celui-ci avait stoppé.

_**Mord-le…**_

Gabriel leva un sourcil, était-ce lui ou on lui avait donné un ordre ?

Mais cela fut bien vite oublié quand Théo s'assis sur ses genoux, ondulant du bassin, un sourire enjoliveur sur le visage. Oh, ce qu'il aimait quand il avait se sourire. Théo posa ses lèvres contre celles du vampire, qui voulut bien vite approfondir le baisé, malheureusement le jeune homme avait d'autre projet car il s'écarta juste avant.

_**Vide-le de son sang. Il t'appartient, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Fais-le et tu seras plus fort, imagine, le voir se tortiller sous toi. Le voir gémir de désir mais aussi de terreur. Sa respiration de plus en plus lente, mais le souffle lourd. Ses yeux qui s'emplissent de plaisir, obscurci par la jouissance, mais aussi par la vie qui s'échappe de lui, qui coule dans ta gorge. Ses cris, délicieux, de peur te demandant grâce alors que son corps demandera délivrance. La puissance qui s'écoulera dans tes veines alors que son corps sans vie gissera sur les draps, encore recouvert de son plaisir. **_

Gabriel sursauta devant cette voix qui ne faisait qu'attiser sa soif, manipulant son instinct vampirique. D'où venait-elle ? Théodore ne réagissait pas, il continuait à déposer des baisés dans son cou. Pourquoi entendait-il de telles choses ?

_**Plonge tes canines en lui, fais-le, tu as le droit, il est à toi…**_

Il sentait ses canines s'allonger contre sa volonté, son corps se tendre petit à petit. Si cela continuait il allait le faire et blesser Théo. Aussi l'écarta t-il doucement, lui déposa un baisé sur la joue en ignorant la voix avec effort, puis se leva en le portant jusqu'à la porte :

-Théo, j'ai assez mangé aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas d'humeur, retourne chez toi, c'est dangereux se trainer ici, Dumby pourrait te voir. Et je t'interdis de m'approcher jusque nouvel ordre ! Je te préviens, c'est un ORDRE !

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez sans plus d'explication, ignorant la douleur qu'il eut une nouvelle fois au cœur pour avoir autant maltraité son compagnon.

Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait découvrir d'où venait cette voix, si cela ne venait pas de sa propre tête, après tout il était classé dans la catégorie cinglé par tout le monde, alors pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? En tout cas, le problème Théo était réglé, en tant que compagnon il ne pouvait ignorer un ordre direct.

* * *

Gabriel ne se rendit pas au petit déjeuner, il préféra attendre gentiment devant la classe d'histoire de la magie, se demandant pourquoi il devait suivre un cours si agaçant, et surtout à quoi ça rimait de le faire venir en cours, sans baguette de une, et de deux en plein jour alors qu'il était un vampire.

Enfin, il ne dût pas attendre longtemps pour voir arriver les Courront-Nous-Avons-Que-Trente-Minutes-D'avance-Serdaigle. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de cours en commun avec Serpentard le jeudi. Juste deux heures de potions en fin de journée.

Ils pénétrèrent tous en classe, les Gryffondor arrivant évidement juste avant le début du cours, mais curieusement ils ne s'approchèrent pas, pas un seul. Étrange.

Gabriel était en train de somnoler allégresse quand cette fichu voix décida de revenir lui gâcher sa journée.

_**Toutes ses veines remplit de sang, du sang à ne plus finir. Cela ne te donne pas envi de boire ? Boire, à t'en remplir la pense, aspirer leur vie, leur pouvoir, les voir tomber à tes pieds sans vie. Les observer quand ils se rendront compte de ce qu'il se passe, à essayer de s'échapper. Alors la chasse commencera. Tu aimes la chasse ? Oh oui tu aimes, voir ces brebis égarés courir sans espoir. Une fois le gibier attrapé et tué, leur sang coulant dans tes veines, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, exaucer le moindre de tes vœux. Tu pourras conquérir le monde entier, ils devront se plier devant ta puissance. Courber l'échine devant ta magnificence. **_

Et la voix continua ainsi tout le cours, empêchant Gabriel de dormir, d'ignorer le pouls de chaque élèves présent dans la pièce, l'obligeant à contrôler sa soif et ses envies.

Les deux heures d'histoire de la magie laissèrent place à deux heures de botanique, cours avec les Pousoufles depuis qu'une bagarre entre les Serpy et les Griffy avait manqué d'anéantir tout une serre. Évidement, pour ne pas arranger les choses, le cours se tenait dans une serre exposé au soleil de fin de matinée, faisant grincer des dents Gabriel. Il allait y passer c'était sûr.

Quand enfin le midi arriva, sans autre accident qu'une personne à l'infirmerie à cause d'une plante carnivore trop affamé, Gabriel se sauva rapidement pour profiter d'un petit séjour dans de l'ombre bienfaitrice, loin de toute gorge exposé. Il commençait sérieusement à trouver l'idée d'égorger et vider de son sang chaque personne qu'il croisait, très séduisante. Bien que le fait qu'aucun Griffy ne l'ai approché l'intriguait plus que tout. Avaient-ils retenu la leçon ? Ou avaient-ils quelques choses à voir avec cette voix agaçante ?

Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, conscient que son apparence vampirique avait faillit éclater au grand jour plusieurs fois en une matinée, heureusement que personne ne le fixait. (oui il c'était habillé tout à fait normalement pour une fois.)

**Mon chapitre vous a plut ? **

**Alors une petite review pour nourrir l'auteur =D Cela me fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Bisous à vous tous !**

**(je ne reçois toujours pas les reviews donc je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde, je m'excuse au près de ceux à qui je n'ai pas put répondre...)  
**


	10. La bonne blague

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ?**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamé: Evidement je n'ai pas eu l'imagination pour inventer des personnages et un univers pareil, tous est à J.K.R même si j'aimerai bien me garder Harry, Draco et Voldemort (version 20 ans ^^) pour moi toute seule =)**

**Parution: au maximun 2 semaines, malgré mon gros retard pour ce chapitre...**

**NDA: Bonjour ! Oui, je suis très en retard pour ce chapitre, mais le mois de Mai approche et c'est le mois où tout ce joue (dans mon lycée) et j'aimerai bien passé en première...**

**Alors, désolé pour cette attente ! La suite de Je n'oublierai pas arrive dans la foulé...**

**Voila, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant !**

**Je remerci toutes les personnes qui me lisent encore, et toute celles qui me laissent une review. Les réponses anonymes sont en bas ^^  
**

**Chapitre 10 : La bonne blague !**

Théodore regardait avec attention tout autour de lui. La voix était libre, il avança encore un peu plus de sa destination finale, prudent. Enfin le tableau fut en vu. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau, admirant silencieusement l'homme et le loup qui le dévisageaient, et cherchant surtout quel était le mot de passe déjà.

-Ah, oui, Délectation !

Le tableau resta immobile, rien ne se passa. Théo grimaça, surveillant du coin de l'œil le bout du couloir s'attendant à tout moment de revoir son vampire. Il le savait hors de sa chambre vu que ce dernier lui avait pas sauté dessus pour lui faire regretté de lui avoir désobéit, mais ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait Gabriel.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter cependant. Son vampire avait beau lui ordonner de rester loin de lui jusque nouvel ordre, cela faisait trois jours, maintenant quatre, qu'il n'avait pas réclamé pour boire, trois nuits qu'il restait dans ses appartements sans partir au minimum chasser, quatre jours qu'il allait en cours (pour ne rien faire vu qu'il n'avait pas de baguette) sous un soleil, timide, mais présent. L'instinct de compagnon lui criait d'obéir à l'ordre qu'il avait reçut, mais son instinct de Gardien lui disait que quelque chose clochait, qu'il lui fallait vérifier l'état du vampire.

Mais à présent le tableau lui bloquait le passage, refusant de le laisser entrer sans mot de passe. Il reconnaissait bien là Gabriel à changer ainsi pour qu'il ne vienne pas.

-Sang ? Jouissance ? (celui-là Gabriel l'utilisé pour dévoiler ses planques qu'il disséminé partout dans les pièces où il vivait, qui comportaient des objets qu'il valait mieux ne pas toucher) Morsure ? Domination ?

Théo grogna de frustration. Il ne trouvait vraiment pas se foutu mot de passe et il devait entrer. Il réfléchit rapidement. Gabriel changeait en général de mot de passe quand l'envi l'en prenait, ou quand son humeur était vraiment mauvaise quand c'était le cas, le mot de passe était en rapport avec son humeur. Théo connaissait bien les habitudes de son vampire depuis l'été dernier.

-Colère ? Décapitation ? Soif ?

Il vit le visage de l'homme s'éclairer et lui faire signe d'aller un peu plus loin avec le dernier mot.

-Soif ? Soif de sang ?

Le tableau s'ouvrit avec un large mouvement de bras de l'homme accompagnait d'un hurlement joyeux de loup. Théodore leur fit un petit signe avant d'entrer dans l'app… Il resta choqué devant ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Que c'était-il passé dans cette pièce ? A n'en pas douter, Gabriel avait eu une…non, plusieurs crises de rage dont il avait le secret, pour transformer le si bel appartement en une loque pareil. Etonnant que personne n'ait rien entendu.

Tous les vases et verre étaient à terre en mille morceau, les chaises étaient pour la plupart démembrés seule l'une d'elle avait semble t-il échappé au massacre. La belle table basse était encastrée dans un mur dépassant, apparemment, dans la salle de bain. Le divan était couché par terre, un accoudoir manquant à l'appel. Dans la chambre, le lit était en pièce comme tout le reste. Absolument rien n'avait échappé à la fureur du vampire et cela fit grimacer Théo, jamais il n'avait pensé que Gabriel était si rageur. Pourtant les rares fois où il le voyait de loin dans les couloirs, celui-ci avait l'air hautain, et calme. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas quand on voyait l'état de ses quartiers.

-Mon dieu Gabi, mais que ce passe t'il ?

Puis soudain, il eut l'idée du siècle, recherché dans les objets « personnels » de Gabriel pour voir si rien ne manquait. Si cela était le cas, alors Théo savait qu'il aurait vraiment à s'en faire.

-Jouissance.

A peine le mot prononcé que des caches apparurent un peu partout dans le salon, dévoilant petit à petit les trésors qui y étaient cachés. Théodore commença ses recherches lentement pour être vraiment sûr de ne rien oublié, touchant le moins d'objets suspects possible ce qui était bien difficile. Un simple couteau pouvait être maudit et vous passer une malchance pas possible à la première coupure, c'était bien entendu le moins dangereux.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure d'inspection, Théo constata la disparition d'un collier de cuir noir qui comportait une petite clochette. Il essaya de se rappeler à quoi ce truc infernal servait avant de partir en courant aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, cela ne sentait pas bon.

* * *

Gabriel se trainait avec une lenteur folle vers sa destination, ignorant le plus possible cette petite voix qui ne cessait de l'harceler, même sans la présence de sorciers dans les parages. De pire en pire. Sa prestance était perdue depuis bien longtemps à présent, personne ne pouvait le voir alors à quoi bon garder les apparences ? Il l'allait pas se fatiguer plus en tentant de garder une attitude digne.

_**-Voyons, reviens sur tes pas. Ne sens-tu pas ces odeurs enivrantes ? Leur sang t'appel, tu ne feras rien de mal en répondant à cet appel non ? Après tout, tu leur es supérieur, ils n'ont pas à vivre près de toi s'ils ne veulent pas mourir. Cela prouve qu'ils ne sont pas contre. Arrête de résister, tu es un vampire, te vautrer dans le sang et la douleur c'est ton quotidien, tu ne peux pas y échapper.**_

-PUTAIN, LA FERME !

Gabriel se boucha les oreilles, manquant de tomber à cause de ses gestes brusques. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait faim, n'ayant pas mangé depuis Draco. Sa véritable apparence était tout à fait visible depuis qu'il ne concentrait plus toute son énergie à la cacher. La voix le rendait de plus en plus fou petit à petit, l'éprouvant de plus en plus, il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus lui résister. De part sa nature il avait besoin de sang, mais Théodore avait raison, il mangeait bien plus que les autres vampires.

Il reprit sa route péniblement, atteignant enfin la carrière.

Ombre était assise juste à coté de la barrière, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, semblant lui demander ce qui se passait. Gabriel lui fit un mince sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, passa au dessus de la barrière avec difficulté avant de s'effondre au pied de la chimère. Celle-ci baissa la tête pour le renifler. Il la flatta doucement avant de sortir un petit collier noir où teintait une jolie petite clochette argentée.

-Ma belle Chimère, acceptes-tu de me rendre un petit service ?

Ombre renifla, dédaigneuse, comme si la question était idiote, il était évident à ses yeux qu'elle devait aider l'Héritier. Sinon elle serait la honte d'absolument toutes les créatures magiques.

Gabriel émit un petit rire, dévoilant ses canines bien plus grandes que la normal. Il secoua la tête pour que ses longs cheveux arrêtent de lui tomber dans les yeux, puis ouvrit le collier avant de le refermer sur le cou puissant de la Chimère. Aussitôt fait, il ferma sa main droite sur la petite clochette puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il sentit Ombre se tendre contre lui avant qu'il ne soit emporté vers sa destination.

* * *

Voldemort regardait ses Mangemorts qui faisaient leurs rapports, s'ennuyant à mourir. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les bonnes nouvelles que lui annonçait Lucius, mais vraiment il aurait bien aimé faire autre chose.

Il s'appuya un peu plus sur sa main, le coude contre l'accoudoir droit de sa chaise.

Tout compte fais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait que le vieux fou n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son arme favorite. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une petite distraction ?

Par exemple un petit Dumby crucifier au pas de sa porte, ou il se contenterait aussi de son cadavre démembrer à la porte du ministère de la magie. Un truc d'amusant et de complètement différent de ses réunions. Son plan avait beau avancé à grand pas, surtout depuis que Gabriel avait annoncé qu'il se fichait totalement d'aider qui que se soit, le temps passé à écouter ses Mangemorts était trop important. De son avis.

Particulièrement quand Lucius se mettait à injurier Fenrir parce que celui-ci à eut le malheur de tousser pendant son formidable rapport.

Si peu animé.

Aussi, quand Voldemort sentit une pression magique contre le bouclier anti-transplanage, il se réjouit aussitôt. Il allait enfin avoir un petit peu d'action, comme le Cinglé qui allait débarquer avec toute son armée de fou furieux, ou alors des suicidaires ? Des personnes à Dolorisé (si, si ça se dit !) pendant des jours pour avoir une petite réponse. Qu'elle joie !

La pression se fit encore plus forte, alors que Voldemort se faisait soudainement la réflexion que le Cinglé de service ne pouvait pas se ramener chez lui, vu qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Alors qui pouvait bien essayer d'entrer ? Voldemort ne put même pas formuler la question dans sa tête car les boucliers anti-transplanage se brisèrent soudainement, faisant trembler la pièce quand un corps apparut en plein milieu de la table suivit d'une petite boule noire.

En un seul instant, tous les Mangemorts étaient debout, baguette à la main prêt à désarticuler leur visiteur. Voldemort se contenta de se remettre droit dans son siège, particulièrement intrigué par la forme à peine identifiable. Pourtant, quand celle-ci ce mit à une vitesse ahurissante sur pied, accroupit, il ne manqua pas de reconnaître Gabriel. Oui, Gabriel dans toute sa splendeur d'Héritier, avec des yeux d'un rouge carmin qui ne pouvaient mentir sur sa soif. Le petit chaton qui était arrivé en même temps que lui se contenta de s'asseoir regardant avec peu d'intérêt la scène.

-Gabriel ? Toujours prêt pour une entré en fanfare à ce que je vois. Que me vaux une telle visite ?

Tom se montrait calme pour ne pas exciter encore plus la soif du vampire. Celui-ci le dévisagea, ses yeux se reposant automatiquement sur la gorge du Seigneur Noir. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'avancèrent, mais un regard de leur Chef les empêcha de faire plus. Il ne fallait pas brusquer un vampire dans cet état.

-Tom…

Tous purent voir Gabriel prendre une courte inspiration, les yeux fermaient comme s'il cherchait du courage.

-_**Quel bon choix tu as fait. Un plateau de sangs totalement succulents. Une telle qualité de sang réunis dans une si petite pièce, avec qu'une seule issue. Dommage pour eux. Tu peux boire, vas-y, de toute façon se sont des assassins en puissance, qui se souciera de la perte de tel être ? Pourquoi hésites-tu ?**_

-Tom…

Gabriel répéta le prénom, se rapprochant à petit pas du Mage Noir. Il se laissa finalement glissait sur les genoux de celui-ci, la tête contre sa poitrine, s'interdisant de boire, contrôlant au mieux ses pulsions.

-Y'a un truc qui va pas. L'autre à dû me faire quelque chose. Trouve ou je vais finir par bouffer tous le monde.

Sa voix ronronnait presque sur ses derniers mots, un peu comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Un frisson de peur électrisa tous les Mangemorts présents. Ils n'avaient absolument pas le projet de finir mangé par un vampire. Aussi beau soit-il.

Gabriel commença malgré lui à rapprocher son nez du coup de Tom, donnant par moment des petits coups de langues.

_**-Quelle bonne odeur n'est-ce pas ? Du sang plein de pouvoir, pouvoir qui pourrai être à toi. Il te suffirait d'entrer tes canines dans sa gorge si tentante et d'aspirer encore et encore.**_

Voldemort resta immobile ne cherchant même pas à s'échapper, il ne devait pas montrer au vampire la moindre trace de rébellion ou de peur. Aussi donna-t-il ses ordres d'une voix calme, sans la moindre trace d'émotion :

-Allez me chercher Severus, dites lui que c'est urgent mais n'expliquez pas pourquoi on ne sait jamais. Et ramenez moi aussi Théodore Nott ! Il devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose et je paris qu'il est à la recherche de notre hôte.

La plus part des Mangemorts partirent peu désireux de rester près d'un vampire, alors que les autres se réinstallaient sur leur siège, près à réagir aux moindres soucis. Pendant se temps, Gabriel était arrivé à la jugulaire qu'il sentait avec des gémissements de plaisir sans la mordre résistant encore quelque peu à la voix.

Il pouvait sentir les bras du mage noir qui l'enserraient, l'un autour de sa taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux, sans doute près à tirer dessus en cas de vrai danger. Cela allait être serré…

* * *

_Flash back_

_Harry regardait fixement le plafond, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de sa journée. Compter les lézardes des murs ? Ou bien les araignées qui ce baladaient dans la chambre ?_

_Un grondement résonna dans la pièce, réglant ainsi le problème. Il allait juste rester ici, et sans penser à la nourriture surtout ! Voila un programme parfait pour sa troisième semaine de calvaire._

_Il se souvenait du premier jour, après tout il n'avait pas fait grand-chose après donc pas de quoi s'embrouiller. Sa sois disante famille l'avait accueillit avec froideur et brutalité. Ses bras bleuit s'en rappeler encore c'est dire. Puis ils avaient finit par le lancer dans la chambre avant de tout fermer à double ou triple tour, ses affaires cachés à la cave._

_Depuis, quasiment aucune nouvelle. Une sortie de dix minutes le matin et une autre de cinq minutes le soir pour les toilettes et la douche. Le repas étant accessoire, c'est-à-dire quand on se souvenait de lui, et jamais plus d'un minuscule bout de pain._

_Le plus important, c'étaient les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit depuis peu. Ses doutes. La mort de Sirius l'avait choqué, il avait haït le responsable, enfin, celui que tout le monde désignait comme responsable. Mais cela c'était avant, avant qu'il ne se pose des questions…dites gênantes. _

_Pourquoi personne n'avait voulut le croire ? N'étaient-ils pas censé le suivre ? Le soutenir ? Lui le Sauveur du monde ? _

_Mais non, il pouvait même voir l'intérêt que lui portaient ses « amis ». Aucune lettre, pas de nouvelle du monde sorcier, et interdiction total d'aller au Terrier pour la fin des vacances. Que d'encouragement. Il avait finit par comprendre, ou supposé, que ses « amis » n'étaient que des profiteurs qui écoutaient les âneries et ordres des adultes. Qui restaient pour sa célébrité, son argent, rien que pour le poignarder dans le dos._

_D'ailleurs les adultes ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Ils l'écartaient de tous le monde, le mettant sur un pied d'estral. Oui, un pied d'estral branlant où ils pouvaient le déloger à tout moment pour de nouveaux plans._

_Toutes ses manigances le ramenaient ici, dans cette chambre miteuse, mort de faim, attendant gentiment que quelqu'un se souvienne de lui. Le sauve, pas parce qu'il était le Sauveur, pas parce qu'il le fallait, non, pour lui. Qu'on le sauve et lui permette de se venger, qu'on lui permette de choisir ce qu'il veut faire._

_Oui, il avait été naïf pendant de si longues années, écoutant les paroles de Dumby, faisant ce qu'on lui demandait sans broncher, mais à présent c'était terminé. Finalement, son séjour dans sa cellule, ou la chambre, lui avait servit à quelque chose. Cela lui avait ouvert les yeux. Qu'ils attendent tous, à la rentrée, ils seront bien surprit du nouveau Harry qu'ils allaient voir. Plus un gentil toutou, non, un être haineux._

_Harry ne savait pas à ce moment là qu'il était bien loin du compte, que son souhait se réaliserait, allant bien plus loin encore. Et c'est en ce 31 juillet que tout changea vraiment._

_Cela commença par une douleur aigue dans tout son corps, le faisant se tordre de douleur, mais il ne criait pas, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de sa « famille ». Affaiblit comme il était, il ne put supporter beaucoup avant qu'il ne s'écroule inconscient dans le lit. Pendant ce temps, sa magie s'amplifiait autour de son corps, le transformant. Ses cheveux grandirent, devinrent plus souples et soyeux avec une multitude de mèches coloraient. Son corps s'allongea de quelques centimètres, le faisant atteindre une taille plus que respectable. Puis un cri silencieux dévoila deux magnifiques canines, avant que la chambre ne redevienne noire, comme si rien n'était arrivé._

_Et ils arrivèrent…_

_Les un après les autres, tous aussi silencieux que la Mort elle-même, apparaissant de l'obscurité même. Au total de sept, l'un d'eux caressant le visage d'Harry avec douceur. Les autres attendaient tous sans même se parler. _

_Enfin, Harry se réveilla, c'est une douce caresse sur ses cheveux qui l'aida à remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul, ainsi qu'un sentiment de plénitude à cause d'une odeur plus qu'envoutante. Il pensa à se relever et en un instant il se retrouva sur ses pieds face à un jeune homme un peu plus petit que lui. C'était ce jeune homme qui sentait si bon, mais sa rapidité l'étonna._

_Pourquoi son corps était plus léger ? Que ce passait-il donc ?_

_-Harry ? Peux-tu m'écouter s'il te plait ?_

_Celui-ci grogna, l'odeur l'envoutait totalement, ne pouvait-on pas attendre un peu ? Qu'il plante ses ca…Il se figea, se demandant d'où pouvait venir de telles pensées. Et finit par porter toute son attention sur le jeune ho…non, Théodore Nott ce Serpentard ! Qu'il voyait d'ailleurs comme s'il était en plein jour alors qu'il faisait nuit._

_-Que fais-tu ici toi ?_

_-Ecoute-moi Harry, je dois te dire des choses très importantes. Tu n'es pas ce que tu crois. Dumbledore te mens depuis que tu es à Poudlard et il te surveille de très près pour qu'il n'y ait pas de contact entre toi et d'autre personnes mis à part tes sortes d'amis qui lui servent d'espions. Ton père était un vampire de sang Royal. Alexandre Raphael Sil'Ombre, c'était son nom. Ta mère…je ne sais rien d'elle, mais Dumby t'a enlevé quand tu étais tout bébé et t'as donné aux Potter qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, pour t'utiliser, il savait que tu serais puissant et qu'il pourrait se servir de toi pour se débarrasser de Voldemort._

_-Mais que me racontes-tu là ? Tout le monde me dis que je ressemble à ma mère et à mon père._

_Harry n'allait pas dire au Serpentard qu'il le croyait pour la partie manipulation, il savait devoir attendre pour plus de preuve, voir si ce n'était pas un coup monter._

_-Avant, aujourd'hui tu as récupérer ton héritage. Ta véritable apparence et tes pouvoirs. Tu ne ressemble vraiment plus à eux. Tu es un vampire. L'Héritier, celui qui gouverne toutes les espèces magiques, toutes les créatures quelles qu'elles soient. Celui qui peut faire cesser la guerre ou ne pas s'en préoccuper. Faire ce qu'il lui plait. _

_Un miroir apparut où Harry put se contempler, et s'avouer qu'il ne ressembler plus à ses…à ceux qui l'avaient enlevé d'après Théodore._

_-Tu t'appel Gabriel Anger Sil'Ombre de ton vrai nom. Je peux te fournir des preuves, mais pour cela il faut que tu m'accompagnes, que tu nous accompagnes, nous t'expliquerons tout. Je te jure sur mon sang et ma magie que rien ne te sera fait. Gabriel._

_Har…Gabriel hésita, il sentait la sincérité de Théodore grâce aux battements de son cœur qui étaient régulier, il pouvait voir derrière lui les six hommes qui attendaient avec toute la patience du monde. Et il sentait en lui son instinct qui le poussait à vouloir croire toute cette histoire. N'était-ce pas après tout l'espoir, le signe qu'il attendait ? _

_Il ne pouvait pas refuser et gâcher cette possibilité, puis il savait sans savoir comment, qu'il était bien plus puissant que ceux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Une petite voix le lui soufflait, le réconfortant. _

_Gabriel posa une main sur le miroir, caressant son reflet avec lenteur, contemplant le vampire en face de lui :_

_-Gabriel Angel Sil'Ombre hein ? L'Héritier ? Pouvoir emmerder tout ce petit monde qui s'amuse avec moi ?_

_Il releva les yeux de son reflet pour balayer la chambre du regard et les arrêta dans ceux de Théodore. Les émeraude devinrent rubis pendant un bref instant avant qu'il ne réponde de sa nouvelle voix profonde et voluptueuse :_

_-Cela me plait bien pour le moment. Je vous suis et j'écouterai tout. _

_Une promesse qui cella définitivement le destin de bon nombre de personne._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Calaway: Merci pour ta review ^^ Moi même je me demande comment tout cela va évoluer xD Voila la suite, elle t'a plut ?**

**Adenoide: Cela ne devrait plus tarder à présent, le prochain chapitre, ou celui d'après, pas plus ^^ Heureuse ? En fait, Gabi est attiré par le sang de ses compagnons, donc d'après ce que j'ai écrit, tu devrais avoir une idée assez précise de ceux-ci ^^**

**Voila, j'espère que ce que j'ai écris vous à plut ^^**

**Laissez moi des reviews, cela me motive toujours ^^ Bisous à tous et à la prochaine ^^  
**


	11. Pourquoi ?

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ?**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamé: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire oui. Mes bénéficent ne sont que les reviews que l'ont me laisse**

**NDA: COUCOU !**

**Hé oui, je suis enfin de retour après de longues semaines d'absence ! Vous ne m'avez pas oublié j'espère ? **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre (vive le lycée avec ses examens à la c** à tout va -_-) Je vous dit donc bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi ? **

Tom entendit enfin la porte se rouvrir après avoir attendu un bon quart d'heure avec le vampire sur les genoux qui semblait d'ailleurs s'être très légèrement calmé vu qu'il ne bougeait plus depuis un moment. Cependant il ne se risqua pas à bouger, sachant que le vampire devait faire de gros effort pour ne pas jouer la sangsue.

-Severus ? Approche-toi et vois ce qu'à le petit vampire.

Il parlait assez bas pour ne pas faire réagir Gabriel mais celui-ci nicha son nez encore plus près de son cou. Le mage noir vit vaguement Severus s'approcher alors que les autres mangemorts restaient sur leur garde.

-C'est le sortilège de Douce Voix maitre.

La voix soyeuse du maitre des potions était bien loin de celle qu'il utilisait à Poudelard.

Severus arriva rapidement aux cotés de Voldemort, inclinant légèrement la tête, examinant minutieusement Gabriel qui était à ce moment dans toute sa splendeur vampire.

-Comment peux tu le savoir si vite…non peu importe. Explique-moi ce qu'est se sortilège et annule-le aussi vite que possible. Il n'a plus l'air de pouvoir se contrôler encore longtemps.

-Douce Voix, c'est utilisé en général pour briser quelqu'un. Une fois lancé, le sort s'insinue au plus profond de l'esprit de sa proie et y puise ses peurs, ses envies, toutes sa par d'ombre pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille les pires choses. Encore et encore épuisant mentalement sa victime qui finit par commettre l'irréparable. Une fois cela fait le sort disparait laissant son « hôte » brisait et près à faire n'importe quoi pour se racheter. C'est de la magie noire assez dangereuse et peu utilisé, car le plus souvent le sujet n'est plus que pantin à la fin et cela n'amusait pas vraiment les Seigneurs. Nous avons bien de la chance que l'Héritier y ai résisté et surtout qu'il ait pensé à venir ici.

-Bien, alors brise se sort qu'on en parle plus.

Voldemort s'impatientait, surtout que le vampire reniflait de façon un peu trop insistante sa jugulaire, il n'avait pas peur mais ne trouvait pas que servir de repas à un vampire assoiffé de sang, soit une très bonne idée.

-Il doit ouvrir les yeux mon Seigneur.

A peine eut-il finit de dire ses mots que Gabriel les entrouvraient, le faisant reculer de quelques pas face à un regard inquiétant. Deux pupilles sanglantes l'observaient, fendu comme celles d'un serpent, semblant le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

_**Du sang, du sang à profusion, comme celui-ci sens bon, saute lui dessus, aspire sa source de vie. Tu es un vampire, tu peux faire ce qu'il te plait. N'a-t-il pas passé son temps à te rabaisser plus bas que terre, année après année. Jour après jour, juste à cause de ton père, de ton sois disant père. Ses remarques qu'il te lançait juste pour te voir souffrir, ne souffrais-tu pas assez pendant l'été avec ta famille ? Mais non, comme les autres il à vue ce qu'il voulait voire, te trahissant, toi qui espérait que quelqu'un voit plus loin que ton titre de Survivant. Personne ne t'as vu, ils t'ont tous exploité, telle une arme. Te renvoyant dans cette famille pour que tu restes un gentil petit esclave. N'était-il pas ami avec Lilly, n'aurait-il pas dû voir que tu allais mal en revenant ? Te protéger, rien qu'un peu. Empêcher Dumbledore à se servir de toi, même s'il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. Ils méritent tous de mourir, de te servir de nourriture, tu es le prédateur suprême, tu peux devenir le maître du monde et tous les avoirs à ta botte, te venger d'eux tous.**_

Gabriel resserra sa prise sur une des épaules de Tom pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il gronda légèrement à l'approche de Severus qui c'était remis de sa surprise, mais une légère caresse dans son dos le calma. Il inspira profondément, se gorgeant de l'odeur succulente que dégageait son ancien ennemi, avant de fixer ses yeux dans ceux de Snape.

Celui-ci en profita, et entra dans son esprit.

Il dût se rattraper au dossier de la chaise de Voldemort pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, et repartit aussitôt sans faire attention aux réactions des autres mangemorts.

Ce qu'il voyait était étourdissant, des souvenirs volaient partout, manquant de le percuter à tout moment. Les pires comme les plus joyeux qui étaient bien rare.

_Il avait peut être cinq ans, ou moins, une espèce de girafe lui collait une poêle dans la main, le brulant au passage, exigeant le déjeuner._

_Il devait être un peu plus vieux, six ans ? Il faisait noir, il était blottit contre un mur, grelotant de froid, serrant contre lui une minuscule serviette pour toute couverture. _

_Il pleurait, son corps brulait de partout, la pièce puait le sang. Il retenait ses sanglots pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui._

_Il marchait seul dans la nuit, un simple t-shirt déchiré et un short trop large pour tout vêtement, bravant la neige qui tombait dru pour ramener les courses qu'on lui avait soudainement demandées._

_Il criait de douleur alors que son oncle le battait à cause des chouettes qui n'arrêtaient pas de venir._

_Il regardait éberlué le géant qui ridiculiser sa famille._

_Il sert la main de Ron, heureux de se faire un ami._

_Il apprend son premier sort._

_Il s'entend bien avec bon nombre de personne._

_Il retourne chez sa famille alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais la revoir._

_On l'enferme dans une chambre, le laissant sortir pour préparer à manger ni plus, ni moins._

_On le bat, lui attend des secours, il espère, encore et encore._

_De nouveau à Poudlard, il retrouve ses amis. Il ne parle de rien pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il n'ose pas. Encore des aventures, des rires._

_Une nouvelle fois l'été, cette fois-ci on le fait travailler dur, il n'a pas une seconde de répit. Son oncle agit étrangement avec lui._

_Il se fait battre, on l'embrasse avec force._

_Il en parle à son protecteur, Dumbledore, celui-ci refuse de comprendre. Harry invente, tout vas bien._

_Il rencontre son parrain, des instants de joie, de bonheur qu'il n'a jamais connu. Il se confit. _

_Puis tout va mal. Son parrain meurt, ses amis s'éloignent, ne veulent plus le croire. Dumbledore lui parle de la prophétie, lui dit presqu'il va devoir mourir pour le monde sorcier._

_Il hurle, supplie, mais son oncle s'enfonce toujours plus en lui, gémissant de plaisir, le salissant. Il a tout perdu._

_Son anniversaire arrive. Théodore arrive. Il apprend la vérité. Il s'amuse. Il décide de ne pas prendre part à la guerre, de laisser ses compagnons en paix. De ne pas les mêler à tout cela. Il ne veut pas vraiment les chercher. Il veut juste rester avec Théo._

_Il s'appel Gabriel._

_Il hait le monde entier._

_Il ne veut pas se venger, il veut juste qu'on lui fiche la paix._

_Il revient à Poudlard, la danse commence, ou continu, sans lui._

_Il va tout détruire, tout car il est puissant. Il le peut. Il le fera car…_

Severus réussit enfin à détecter la Douce Voix s'enfoncer toujours plus loin, faisant revivre les pires scènes à Gabriel, lui implantant des idées dans la tête, rejetant les souvenirs heureux pour ne laisser plus que ruine. Derrière elle, il rangeait soigneusement, essayant de regarder le moins possible.

Il récupéra de justesse un jolie fragment de souvenir où Gabriel riait à gorge déployait avec Théodore, avant que le sort ne l'engloutisse. Puis il projeta toute la force de son esprit contre le sort, le pulvérisant. Il put sentir quelque chose rompre, comme une corde, puis entendre un cri de rage, avant de se retrouver à son tour éjecté de l'esprit du vampire. Non sans voir un dernier souvenir :

_Il était devant lui, ce bel homme qui le croyait. Il ne voulait pas de son aide, il ne voulait pas le forcer, le tuer. Juste lui expliquer son point de vue. Il était comme lui, seul. Il avait été comme lui, seul. Il l'attiré par sa force, se sentiment de supériorité qui lui promettait protection. S'il le voulait, il l'aiderait, juste pour lui, car il était son compagnon. Mais lui rit juste de son attirance pour son sang. Sur un ton de plaisanterie il lui en propose contre de l'aide. Mais il n'est pas sérieux, car il veut son bien. Lui le protégerait comme Théo. Il pouvait être en paix._

* * *

Gabriel cligna des yeux, cherchant à se rappeler où il se trouvait avant de ce souvenir. Chez Tom.

Il se releva doucement, se mettant assis sur le lit, regardant autour de lui. Il avait soif, il n'avait pas but depuis si longtemps. Heureusement que les rideaux étaient tirés. Soudain, un mouvement sur le côté attira son attention, on lui tendait un verre, un verre de sang. Il le prit, le renifla de façon suspicieuse. Avant de croiser le regard carmin de Voldemort.

-Ce n'est pas le miens. C'est du sang d'animal, le temps que Draco arrive. Tu aimes le sang de Draco non ?

Gabriel but d'une seule traite le verre avant de le rendre et de répondre :

-Oui, mais j'aime aussi le sang de Théo. Il doit s'inquiéter pour moi, où est-il ? Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Il se sentait inquiet, seul, loin de son Gardien qu'il avait évité pendant toute sa « crise ». Il avait besoin de le voir et de s'excuser pour son comportement.

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore vu, mais nous le chercherons, tu te sens mieux ? Tu veux attendre Draco avant de faire face au soleil ?

Gabriel regarda Tom, intriguait par son ton doux si inhabituel. Mais il ne put rien dire que l'on ouvrait la porte, et que Draco entrait doucement. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois près du lit pour s'y asseoir avec précaution. Mais le vampire l'attrapa, le faisant s'écrouler contre son torse, le bloquant. Gabriel le garda contre lui un petit moment, profitant de se corps chaud contre lui. Puis, il baissa doucement la tête pour venir flairer la jugulaire du blond qui se laissait faire. Il ouvrit la bouche et mordit avec lenteur pour profiter du sang qui se mit à couler dans sa gorge avant d'aspirer de longue gorgée.

Ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus rien voir, juste ce concentré sur le sang, sentant le corps de Draco se détendre entre ses bras. Finalement il arrêta, mais resserra sa prise sur le petit blond, il avait froid et ce corps chaud lui faisait du bien.

-Tu es à moi petit dragon. A moi et à personne d'autre, même si pour le moment je ne peux le montrer à tous le monde.

Il murmurait ses paroles dans l'oreille de son compagnon. Ses paroles sonnaient comme des excuses faces à son comportement dans la grande salle un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Il ne pouvait s'excuser autrement, il était le dominant dans cette relation et un dominant n'avait logiquement rien à dire au dominé quand à son comportement.

Draco hocha faiblement la tête, ronronnant presque dans les bras du vampire.

-Tom…Que c'est-il passé ?

Le Lord Noir haussa un sourcil avant de répondre, toujours de sa voix douce, si étrange pour le vampire.

-Le Vieux Fou t'avais envoyé un sort. Douce Voix, qui t'inciter à faire les pires choses. Mais Severus te l'a retiré. Par contre, tu devrais vraiment te regarder dans un miroir. Tu es…différend.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait pour atteindre le manoir du mage, épuisé comme il l'était…Un petit bruit de clochette ce fit entendre alors qu'un minuscule chaton noir tentait de grimper avec maladresse sur le lit. Le vampire ce détacha de Draco qui grogna un peu, pour attraper le chaton et le poser à côté de lui.

-Ce chaton te suit depuis un moment, il a refusé de partir. Mes mangemorts l'ont poursuivit partout mais il disparaissait soudainement pour réapparaitre à coté de toi. D'ailleurs, je pense bien que tu l'as amené avec toi…

-C'est lui qui m'a conduit ici plutôt. Je vous présente Ombre, la Chimère de Poudlard.

Il y eut comme un silence, Draco regardait le chaton comme si des cornes lui avaient poussé sur la tête, ce qui était malheureusement pas le cas, et Tom essayait de comprendre comment un Chimère pouvait ressembler à un chaton si peu doué en plus.

-Ombre est la cause de mon changement. Quand j'ai réalisé que je devais trouver de l'aide et que si je ne partais pas vite je risquais de blesser Théo et Draco sans le vouloir, j'étais déjà à court de force et de magie pour venir ici. Surtout que je me doutais que tes boucliers anti-transplanage seraient actifs. Alors j'ai trouvé la solution. Théo, ou plutôt les vampires qui m'ont gardé cette été, m'avaient donnés des objets qui sont conçut juste pour l'Héritier. Connaissant leur propriété, je me suis souvenu qu'un collier avait certain pouvoir avec une Chimère. Je l'ai prit et j'ai demandé l'aide d'Ombre. En fait, ce collier qu'elle porte toujours pompe sa puissance pour la renvoyer à l'Héritier et déclencher un second héritage dans les gène de l'Héritier, au hasard. J'ai compté là-dessus pour arriver jusqu'ici. Et en échange, Ombre restera comme ça pendant un certain temps sous ma protection.

Gaby grimaça presque en ce passant la main dans ses cheveux qui allèrent chatouiller Draco.

-Je crois me souvenir que Severus à reculer lorsque je l'ai regardé, je fais si peur que cela ?

Ombre c'était faîtes un place et une fois après avoir baillé elle s'endormit aux anges d'avoir put aider l'Héritier. Tom la regarda une dernière fois avant de répondre vu que Draco semblait quelque peu dans les nuages.

-Il faut juste savoir ce que tu as, c'est surprenant je dirai. Je pense que tu as récupéré l'héritage de ta mère. Des yeux comme ceux d'un serpent, des écailles qui semblent se trouver à certains endroits de ton corps et ta voix qui pourrait hypnotiser une personne quand tu parles.

Voldemort avait à peine finit de parler que Draco passa sa main sur des écailles qui se trouvaient sur le bras du vampire, celui-ci frémit à ce seul contacte sous le regard intéressé des deux autres.

L'information n'était pas tombée dans l'œil d'un aveugle…

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que le mage noir était repartie pour enfin terminer sa réunion plus que barbante selon ses sous entendu au près de Gabriel.

Le vampire se releva d'un seul coup, dérangeant Draco qui dormait sur son torse, toujours dans les vapes depuis la morsure. Ses yeux firent le tour de la chambre, cherchant ce qui avait bien put le déranger à ce point. Cherchant surtout ce qui pouvait affoler son instinct d'une telle façon. Une alarme sonnait à l'intérieur de lui, lui criant que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse s'il ne voulait pas perdre un être cher. Sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas sa signification. Puis il comprit, Théo. Son Gardien n'était toujours pas là, son Gardien qui le suivait à la trace depuis les vacances d'été. Ce n'était pas normal.

Le vampire se mit debout en un instant, faisant tout de même attention à son compagnon. Il partit tel un coup de vent, toute personne dans le couloir ne sentit qu'un courant d'air à son passage. Il atteignit le lieu de tranplanage avant de se laisser guider.

Il atterrit pas loin de la forêt interdite détruisant au passage toutes les barrières de Poudlard sans même y faire attention.

Ses cheveux volèrent dans son sillage alors qu'il se mettait en route vers la forêt, ne prenant même pas le temps de mettre le moindre glamour sur sa personne. Rapidement une odeur de sang le prit au nez, lui faisant marquer un temps d'arrêt. Ses traits se tordirent de dégout et d'angoisse. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que lui rapportait l'air, ni même ce que lui criait son instinct. Gabriel repartit à grande enjambées pour finalement tomber sur ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Il ouvrit la bouche sans que le moindre son n'en sorte. Il cligna des yeux, essayant d'effacer ce qu'il voyait, sans le moindre résultat. Cette vision d'horreur restait toujours. Il dut faire face à la réalité.

Théodore Nott, son Gardien.

Théodore Nott, celui qui l'avait prit sous son aille lors de son 17ème anniversaire.

Théodore Nott gissait à ses pieds, la respiration sifflante, son corps ensanglanté.

Et il s'écroula.

**Et voila !**

**Une petite review pour la route ?**

**Vous avez aimé ?**

**PS: L'histoire JE N'OUBLIERAI PAS n'est pas arrêté, je suis juste en panne d'inspiration et j'ai pas le temps d'écrire non plus... Mais je la continu avec Taizou ^^**

**Bisous à vous !  
**


	12. Vous le regretterez

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ?**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Disclamé: Tout est à J.K.R même si j'aimerai bien m'approprier plusieurs de ses personnages =D**

**Rating: M**

**NDA: Coucou ! Voyant que la plus part des questions se recoupent et que beaucoup veulent savoir ce qui va arriver à Théo, voila le chapitre 12 (vous attendez pas à ce que le 13 arrive aussi vite xD)**

**Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci pour les personnes qui me laissent une review =D**

**Chapitre 12 : Vous le regretterez.**

Gabriel essayait de ne pas ce laisser emporter par son coté vampirique qui criait vengeance. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et il la mordait violemment pour ne pas fondre en larme, mais quelques unes, larmes de sang, coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il posa une main sur le corps de Théodore, tremblant de tous ses membres. La tête de Théo se tourna vers lui, et un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, le sang s'écoula par sa bouche par la même occasion.

-G…Gaby…

-Oui mon chéri, je suis là. Tout va bien à présent.

Pourtant, tout deux savaient que ces paroles n'étaient que mensonges. Gabrielle pouvait sentir le sang qui dégageait une odeur de mort. Sa main caressa le visage de son Gardien à peine assurée. Il ne pouvait rien faire, juste attendre. Théo était déjà trop près de la mort pour essayer de le changer en vampire, de plus un Gardien ne pouvait pas être transformé.

-Qui Théo ?

Théodore ferma brièvement les yeux comme pour chercher ses mots et la force de les prononcer, puis il les rouvrit. On pouvait y lire de la détermination, détermination à dire tout ce qu'il devait avant de mourir.

-Je…je voulais comprendre ce que tu avais…tu m…me fuyais depuis un moment…Je m'inquiéter alors je suis allé dans ta chambre…j'ai, j'ai vu la disparition du co…collier donc je suis repartis pour t'empêcher de l'utiliser…

Il toussa avant de reprendre un peu plus bas :

-Mais tu as de beaux yeux…tu sens la puissance, tu as bien fait mon vampire…

Théo lui sourit avant de continuer :

-Sur le chemin, au détour d'un couloir…j'ai entendu des voix. J'allais continuer quand ton…ton nom fut prononcé. Alors je me suis arrêté pour écouter. Ils disaient…Ron et Hermione…Dumby aussi…Ils…ils discutaient d'un sort…Douce Voix, ce sort qu'ils t'avaient lancé et qui n'allait pas tarder à faire effet…ils ricanaient des efforts qu'ils savaient que tu faisaient pour l'écarter…Je…j'étais furieux, je vou..lais les tuer mais je savais devoir te le dire…alors je suis partit mais je suis rentré dans Ginny qui arrivait dans l'autre sens…

Il respirait faiblement, cherchant le souffle pour aller plus loin dans son récit alors que la vie s'échappait toujours plus vite de son corps. Gabriel attendait sans pouvoir rien faire :

-Elle a voulut….elle a voulut m'attraper mais je me suis enfuit pour te faire parvenir l'information. Je sa..savais que tu irais chez Tom…que tu irai te réfugier chez l'Epée en sécurité. Il…Dumby à criait qu'il fallait me faire taire…qu'il devait y avoir un lien entre toi et moi…mais j'ai réussit à les distancer. Je suis rentré dans Sev..Severus…il semblait inquiet alors j'ai sut que tu étais bien avec l'Epée. J'étais…j'étais poursuivit, je n'avais pas de grande chance de pouvoir tout te dire…Se…Seve…Il devait garder son rôle d'espion alors il ne pouvait m'aider…En passant…en passant à coté de lui je lui ai dit…j'ai dit…Douce Voix Gaby…sans même ralentir, ils n'étaient pas loin…mais j'ai vu, il...il avait comprit…je me suis...moins inquiéter…je suis venu ici...croyant les avoir distancer…je devais atteindre le lieux de transplanage…ils m'ont attrapé…je me suis défendu…mais ils étaient trop..j'ai pas put…Ils m'on laissaient ici, ils savaient que je n'avais plus…plus longtemps. Ils disaient que je devais être le Gardien pour m'être caché si facilement qu'ainsi tu serais plus manipulable…qu…que je t'avais…détourné de…de ton droit chemin…Tuer Vold…Voldemort et mourir avec…les mettre sous les projecteurs…et toi pourrir dans une tombe…mon bel Héritier…

Gabriel grimaça doucement, ses larmes de sang coulant silencieusement. La main droite de Théo vint les essuyer avant de retomber à terre.

-Mon pauvre…magnifique…vampire…nous étions tous réunit…l'Epée, la Source, et moi le Gardien…Je…je suis désolé…ne pas…pouvoir tenir…ma promesse…

_Gabriel savait qu'avec son visage d'ange il pouvait tout obtenir ou presque. Théo lui avait dit à peine deux jours après son arrivé alors qu'il réclamait du sang, son sang._

_-Petit vampire, je sais que tu es beau, oui pas besoin de me faire cette tête de chien battu. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu auras le droit de ne pas respecter ce que doit faire tout Héritier. Tu dois tenir jusqu'à la découverte d'un autre compagnon avant de goûter à mon sang, et comme tu n'as pas le droit de boire le sang d'un autre humain, tu resteras au sang d'animaux. Un point c'est tout. Et plus que tu insiste grossièrement avec tes yeux de chat tristounet, tu devras attendre d'avoir trouvé tous tes compagnons avant de me toucher en profondeur. Et non tu ne grondes pas. Plus que c'est ainsi, je ne te dirai pas qui je suis, tu le trouveras pas toi-même. _

_Gabriel avait haussé un sourcil à la manière Malfoy, mais n'avait pas put faire changer d'avis Théo, malgré ses supplication au près des vampires du clan. Et il répugnait à donner un ordre. Il avait finit par accepter, et était retourné à Poudlard._

-Ce n'est pas grave mon joli. Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait je ne t'en veux pas. Qui en voudrait à un Gardien aussi mignon ?

Théodore voulut rire mais ce fut une toux qui sortit puis des larmes coulèrent.

-Voyons Théo, ne pleur pas, ne trouves-tu pas que je le fais assez pour deux ? Là, là mon beau, j'étais si mauvais parfois avec toi. Non, ne me contredit pas.

-Gab..Gabriel, tu sais…attends-toi à le voir arriver…l'autre Gardien, le suivant. Ne…lui fait pas de crasse…ne lui en veut pas d'être mon remplaçant…en tant que Gardien, nous ne vivons…nous ne vivons que pour l'Héritier…être rejeter, c'est comme mourir à petit feu…Promet-le moi Gaby…pour…pour moi…pour…le plus beau…Gardien…qui…a existé…

Le sourire de Gabriel tremblota face aux paroles de Théo, toujours aussi narcissique que son ami Draco. Finalement se fut un rire entrecoupé de sanglot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, et voyant Théo décliner encore plus il s'empressa de répondre pour le laisser partir en paix :

-J'essayerai Théo, je ferai de mon mieux…oui, je le ferai pour mon sexy Gardien.

Rien ne lui fut répondu, seul un pâle sourire sur le visage de Théo. A travers ses larmes, il put constater que celui-ci était mort. Aussi mort que l'on pouvait l'être, sans chance de résurrection. Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de celui qui l'avait protégé pendant une si courte période, s'obligeant à se lever. Il savait ne pas devoir rester là, Dumby et les autres allaient arriver, récupérer le corps et surement s'en servir pour inventer des inepties sur Voldemort.

Savoir que le corps de son Gardien serait exposé, toucher sans le moindre respecter le rendez malade, et son instinct de vampire lui criait d'aller directement étriper les personnes qui avaient osé faire une telle chose. Mais d'autres idées s'insinuèrent, des idées qui ressemblaient vraiment à celles d'un serpent qui attend bien gentiment que sa proie tombe dans son piège avant de lui faire mordre la poussière.

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis bien d'autre, admirant une dernière fois le corps sans vie qui ce présentait à ses yeux avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner. Gabriel ravala ses larmes, les sécha, releva la tête dans un mouvement de défis face au monde entier. Cette fois-ci la guerre était déclarée, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors que l'on s'en prenait à se qui l'appartenait.

S'il avait encore était le gentil petit griffondor, naïf au possible, alors Dumby aurait put gagner, mais celui-ci c'était trompé. Harry avait changé, Harry n'était pas Harry. Il était Gabriel et avait apprit la vérité. Gabriel était mauvais quand on s'en prenait aux siens. Très mauvais.

Quand il arriva au château de Tom, c'était le capharnaüm. Il se demanda un court instant ce qui c'était passé avant que Draco ne lui tombe dessus, le visage rouge, ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec son teint, de colère.

-Gabriel Angel Sil'Ombre ! Où étais-tu passé ? On commençait à ce demandé si on devait te courir après. Partir comme ça, sans donner la moindre explication, comme s'il y avait eut mort d'homme…

Devant le regard de Gabriel, il comprit que sa petite blague était en fait la réalité.

-Théo, ils l'ont tué. C'est lui qui a renseigné Severus pour le sort. Et à présent il est mort.

Il se tenait droit, ne laissant pas voir sa tristesse, il ne le devait pas. Un Mage Noir bien connu lui tomba d'un seul coup dessus, le regard furieux, mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait entendu les paroles qu'avait prononcées Gabriel un peu plus tôt.

-Je sais bien que tu devais y aller, mais essaye de prévenir. Si jamais Dumby t'attrapait et que cela nous arrive aux oreilles trop tard…

-Tom, je me joins à toi. Le sois disant camps de la lumière, moi je l'emmerde. On ne touche PAS à ce qui m'appartient.

Il tendit soudainement un bras pour retenir Blaise qui passait par là, son visage légèrement blême.

-Toi, t'es un vampire non ? En fait répond pas, tu pus le vampire à cent mètres. Ecoutes-moi bien, tu vas gentiment aller dans mon manoir. Oui, pas la peine d'ouvrir de grands yeux, je te parle bien du grand manoir qui se trouve en Bretagne. Tu chercheras Opale, ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile, une folle aux cheveux rouge sang et aux yeux turquoise. Une fois trouvé tu me la ramènes ici, tu l'assommes si tu le dois, mais ramène-la. Dis-lui que 'Briel est furieux. Elle accourra peut-être sans autre motivation. Compris Blaise ?

Le noir, si sûr de lui d'habitude était comme paralysé devant le regard de serpent de l'Héritier. Il se doutait bien que celui-ci avait flairé sa nature bien avant de le voir, mais qu'il l'envoi à la mort…car oui aller dans ce manoir était mortel pour un simple vampire pour lui…il n'y avait pas pensé…

-Fais pas une telle tête je ne vais pas te laisser mourir comme ça, Draco m'en voudrai toute la vie durant…

Et sans même que Tom ou Draco ne réagissent, il l'attira durement vers lui pour lui mordre le cou un court instant. Blaise gémit de douleur quand le venin de l'Héritier pénétra dans sa peau puis de plaisir quand elle s'atténua.

Bientôt on put voir apparaître dans son cou un emblème vert, un serpent qui se mordait la queue enroulait autour d'un crâne. Son symbole, personne ne pouvait le contre faire, si quelqu'un le portait, aucun mal ne devait lui être fait.

-Voilà petit vampire, va à présent et ne rate pas ta mission car la pire des punitions de la part de Tom sera des plus douces comparait à celle que je te réserve. J'ai perdu mon Gardien et je ne suis pas d'humeur bienveillante.

Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ce que l'Héritier voulait, les créatures magiques devaient lui obtenir, peu importe ce que c'était. Il jeta à peine un regard au mage noir et à Draco avant de partir à toute allure sous le regard lourd de Gabriel.

Ce dernier ce tourna vers Tom qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Je vais devoir y aller Tom, avant que le Cinglé ne remarque ma disparition et ne fasse le lien. Si Blaise ramène Opale, pourrais-tu la loger ici ? Que je puisse la voire des que j'en ai besoin ?

-Oui, mais qu'elle m'agace trop et je la mets sous Doloris jusqu'à ton retour, ce n'est pas un club ici.

-Merci.

Et avant que le Mage noir ne puisse se détourner pour apparemment une sortie mouvementé et rejoindre Lucius qui l'attendais plus loin, Gabriel se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres (il était toujours trop petit pour être sur un pied d'égalité par rapport à Voldychou) et chuchoter un :

$-Qu'ilsss gardent leurs mains et leur yeux loin de ton corps. Ssssse ssssi beau corps essst à moi.$

Tom lui adressa un sourire ironique, l'air de dire : « viens me chercher si tu peux » avant de disparaitre avec les mangemorts qui l'attendaient.

-Que lui as-tu dit pour le faire sourire ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il le pouvait.

Vu que le vampire ne semblait pas lui prêter attention, ce qu'un Malfoy déteste. Car un Malfoy ne peut être ignoré (règle 4238 du livre « Le Parfait Malfoy ») Draco passa un doigt sur les écailles qui se trouvaient sur son poignet. La réaction ne ce fit pas attendre, Gabriel se tourna vers lui, frissonnant :

-Juste qu'il m'appartenait, comme toi. Rentrons, sinon Il te découvrira aussi et là je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir.

Ils transplanèrent, une ombre sautant sur eux au tout dernier moment.

* * *

Tous se regardaient avec satisfaction. Le Protecteur avait été découvert et tué. Et même si l'Héritier semblait avoir réussit à repousser le sort, il ne pouvait pas savoir d'où cela venait. Il avait beau être puissant, sans Protecteur l'Héritier était sans défense. Pas un seul autre élève ne pouvait remplir les conditions pour être un autre compagnon et Harry ne sortira pas de Poudlard sans qu'ils le sachent. (NDA : La bonne blague, c'est ce qu'il fait depuis le début -_-) Les chances pour qu'il trouve les autres compagnons étaient moindres.

Ils allaient pouvoir le manipuler à loisir.

-Que pouvons-nous faire Dumbledore ?

-Je crains que vous allez devoir renouer avec lui mes enfants, mais ce ne sera qu'un temps. Puis vu que ce sal Serpent ne ce trouvera plus sur notre chemin pour éclairer se nigaud, Harry sera doux comme un agneau, se reposant sur toute l'aide qu'on lui apportera. J'irai récupérer le corps après, et je ferai un discours larmoyant sur lui à tous les élèves, je dirai que c'est de la faute de Vous-savez-qui.

-Je vais vraiment devoir rester avec cette larve ? Le serrer dans mes bras quand il pleura ? Berk ! Hermi chérie je compte sur toi pour me tirer de là quand j'en aurai marre.

-Mais oui Rony. Ne vous en faites pas Professeur Dumbledore, nous ne faillerons pas, nous attendons depuis trop longtemps pour tout faire foirer. On en fait notre affaire de ce pleurnicheur.

-Bien. Fol-Œil où se trouve Lupin ?

-Loin, j'ai fais comme prévu, je lui fais enchaîner mission sur mission pour le tenir éloigner de tout cela. Il se trouve à Venise pour une soi-disante mission d'observation. Il ne pourra entendre parler de l'Héritier. C'est impossible que la rumeur arrive aussi loin.

-Bien, Artur, de votre côté, le Ministre de la magie ? Est-il d'accord avec notre plan ?

- Oui, il va obliger la presse à parler de Potter en mal. Il va faire circuler des rumeurs comme quoi le Survivant est fou, qu'il est étrange, ainsi le jeune Potter ne pourra se reposer que sur nous et personne d'autre. Il a déjà beaucoup d'idée, il demande juste de garde son poste à la fin et rien d'autre. Depuis l'année dernière il semble très remonté contre Potter. J'ai vérifier aussi où se trouvait la vrai prophétie et je l'ai détruite au cas où Vous-savez-qui recommence une attaque contre le ministère et tombe par hasard dessus. La fausse prophétie à bien disparut. Ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant que Vous-savez-qui ne tente de tuer son sois disant adversaire.(NDA : Je sais, ils sont trop con…et aveugle aussi…)

-Alors vous pouvez y aller, la victoire est proche mes amis.

* * *

Quand Gabriel atterrit dans sa chambre accompagné par Draco, il faillit s'affaisser à terre, seul son compagnon l'en empêcha. Avec quelques coups de baguette le blondinet répara absolument tout ce qui était cassé dans le petit appartement. (NDA/ oui on se souvient de l'état lamentable dans lequel Gaby l'a laissé en partant chez Tomy) Il assit Gaby dans un fauteuil prés de lui ne sachant comment lui remonter le moral pour qu'il aille affronter Dumby et sa troupe. Draco voyait bien Gabriel ce mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser éclater sa tristesse, prenant sur lui.

Soudain, une petite chose noire sauta sur ses genoux, le regardant de ses grands yeux. Gabriel flatta Ombre un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres avant qu'elle ne reparte gaiement dans son exploration.

Gabriel la regarda puis attira Draco sur ses genoux à la place du chaton, pour enfouir son nez dans son cou. Le jeune blond resta immobile un court instant avant de soupirer et de lui caresser les cheveux :

-Tu vas y arriver Gaby ?

Seul un long silence lui répondit, puis un faible murmure :

-C'était la première personne à me tendre la main. La première qui accéder à mes caprices sans même sourciller. Il me comprenait. Quand j'étais triste ici, il venait malgré les risques et me réconfortait. Il avait toujours un sourire pour moi, malgré mes excès de rage. Il n'avait pas peur et ce soumettait de bonne grâce.

Un léger reniflement se fit entendre, mais Draco n'y prit pas garde. Il pouvait sentir la solitude du jeune vampire, perdre ainsi son ami…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, cela je le sais. Théo était mon Gardien, il savait bien qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment, moi aussi. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de m'approprier son sacrifice, ou de salir sa mémoire en regrettant, mais j'aurai voulut le garder un peu plus longtemps au près de moi.

Gabriel inspira profondément avant de lever les yeux et de les ancrer dans ceux du Serpentard :

-Les Héritiers ont toujours fonctionné d'une certaine manière. L'Epée, le Gardien et la Source. Tu le savais ?

Draco hocha la tête, attendant la suite, pour savoir où Gabriel voulait en venir :

-Le Gardien protège le secret, il est toujours là et conseil l'Héritier. C'est lui qui vient à l'Héritier lors de son 17ème anniversaire et lui apprend tout. Ensuite, les autres compagnons arrivent. Il n'y a pas d'ordre précis, mais l'Héritier finit toujours pas les rencontrer. L'Epée est un roc sur qui se repose le vampire. Elle prend les décisions, peut contre dire l'Héritier et même le dominer, c'est vers cette personne que l'Héritier se tourne en général. La Source donne la force et le pouvoir au vampire en échange celui-ci la protège contre tout, un peu comme un Calice. Quand la Source ou l'Epée meurt, rien ne peut être fait pour les sauver, il est interdit de les vampiriser pour les sauver, il n'y en a qu'un seul de chaque. Le Gardien lui doit toujours exister, alors si Théo est mort, quelqu'un à dut recevoir sa place et lui à dût être réincarné en récompense de son sacrifice pour ma vie, c'est ainsi que fonctionne les Gardiens, en échange de leur vie ils peuvent renaitre sous un autre nom.

-Mais pourquoi me ra…

-Draco, tu es la Source, je l'ai sentit en buvant ton sang, je ne peux boire que celui de mes compagnon en général et grâce à lui j'ai tenu bien longtemps sans en reboire. Je n'aurai pas pus tenir sans lui. Tu es la Source, alors tu ne peux pas faire comme Théo et renaitre, tu es vulnérable. Alors promet-moi de faire attention, de ne pas commettre d'erreur. Je peux supporter la mort de mon Théo, en sachant qu'il renaitra, mais pas la mort de mes autres compagnons.

Draco l'observa, cherchant comme un ordre dans la voix, dans l'expression de Gabriel, mais n'en trouva pas. Ce n'était qu'une simple demande. Il ricana de son rire sardonique qu'il avait si souvent servit à Gabriel quand il était encore Harry Potter avant de répondre les yeux amusés :

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis si faible Sil'Ombre ? Ils ne m'auront pas, car un Malfoy est invincible. (Règle 1275 du livre « Le Parfait Malfoy ») Aller Gaby, bouge toi à présent, nous devons faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle, et je te paris combien que tu devras nous faire le comédien ?

Devant le ton bourru de Draco, Gabriel ce leva souplement, l'emportant avec lui et le déposant doucement sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers un miroir nouvellement réparé pour constater ce qu'il devait changer à son physique.

Ses yeux, il leur jeta un sort pour leur rendre leur apparence humaine, bien qu'il regretta ses magnifiques yeux de serpent.

Il se dévêtit à moitié pour découvrir des plaques d'écailles plus ou moins grandes sur tout son corps, aussi noir que l'ébène. Sous le regard appréciateur de Draco il en toucha quelques une assez étonné avant de lancer un nouveau sort qui fit disparaître les écailles.

Puis il regarda tristement ses cheveux, à coté des mèches rouges sang et grises métalliques, les mèches caramel palissaient petit à petit, il les toucha doucement soupirant avant de refaire apparaître la fameuse touffe du Survivant.

Il se rhabillait quand il entendit les gloussements de Draco derrière lui. Il se retourna, étonné, un Malfoy ne gloussait pas ! (Règle 234 du livre « Le Parfait Malfoy »)

-Qui a-t-il ?

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il s'approcha juste et passa sa main tout le long de sa colonne vertébral ce qui fit frissonner Gabriel.

-J'ai bien l'impression que ses écailles ne veulent pas partir.

Et il repartit dans un fou rire alors que Gabriel marmonnait un truc sur les héritages qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête avant de chercher un habit qui couvrirait bien son dos.

Puis ils partirent vers la Grande Salle, vers la Salle où une grande pièce aurait lieu, et surtout un duel. Un énorme échiquier où les pions seront bougés pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

**ALors ? **

**J'ai le droit à une review ? Vous ne m'en voulait pas pour Théo ? (j'avoue avoir pleurer quand j'ai écrit se passage, je l'aime moi ce Théo...mais c'était nécessaire...-_-)**

**J'ai remarqué avoir moins de review depuis un petit nombre de chapitre...vous n'aimez plus ? Je tourne trop en rond ? **

**Et encore une fois désolé pour les fautes -_-  
**


	13. La Grande Scène, Théâtre

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? **

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Rating: M (on ce rapproche !)**

**Disclamé: rien est à moi mis à part l'histoire.**

**NDA: Tout d'abors je vous remercie tous ! Quand j'ai vu le nombre de review que j'ai atteint pour le chapitre 12 j'ai cru tomber des nues ! 27 REVIEWS ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde aime ma fic ^^ Cela m'a motivé ! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Pauline: Je suis désolé de te faire pleurer ^^ Mais Théo devait mourir pour faire avancer l'histoire...Je te remercie d'aimer autant ce que j'écris =D Pour ta question, le prochain Gardien ne sera pas Théo réincarné. Cela sera quelqu'un d'autre. Théo à gagné le droit à une vie "normal" grâce à son rôle. Donc je ne sais pas si on le reverra mais en tout cas non il ne sera pas dans un autre corps à jouer le Gardien ^^**

**Hermionesnape: Oui Gaby est possessif ^^ Merci d'aimer ^^**

**Adenoide: Alors on est deux à détester Dumby -_-" Gaby ne peut et ne veut pas changer d'école. Quoi de mieux que de ce trouver chez l'ennemi pour l'anéantir ? (tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ^^) Bisous et merci de toujours me laisser une review ^^**

**Ano Nym: J'aime vraiment ton pseudo à toi ^^ Tout simple et facile à retenir pour ma tête de pioche =D merci pour les encouragements ^^ Bien sûr que Dumby et les autres vont souffrir ^^**

**Charlotte: Je te remercie vraiment pour ta review (mes chevilles vont gonfler vu tout les compliments =P) Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de faire pleurer mes lecteurs...^^**

**ADN:**** OUa ! Lire ma fic d'une traite ? Je suppose que tu aimes vraiment alors =D J'en suis ravie ! Même si Théo n'est plus -_-"**

**Matsuyama: Cela ne va pas assez vite ? Alors prend garde au prochaine chapitre =D (le 14) et tu verras si ça va lentement ^^ **

**Cathy: Merci de m'avoir rassurer au sujet des reviews ^^ Bien sûr que la vengeance de Gaby sera terrible ^^ J'en tremble d'avance =D**

**Voila, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde =D Si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer hein ^^ J'ai le temps ce weekend ^^**

**Et je m'excuse encore une fois pour la mort de Théo vu que beaucoup semble m'en "vouloir" =P (avouons qu'il est mort en Héros !)  
**

**A présent je laisse place au chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 : La Grande Scène. Théâtre. **

Alors que Draco était entré bien avant Gabriel avec son groupe d'ami habituel (moins Théo bien sûr -_-) dans la Grande Salle, ce dernier arriva presque dans les dernier, la mine défaite et Colin le suivant comme un petit chien.

Il s'assit sur le banc dans le silence de mort qui c'était fait à son entrée. Il n'y fit pas attention, les yeux fixaient sur la table face à lui, morne. Gaby pouvait sentir les regards interloqués que l'on posé sur habits tout à fait banals, les yeux rouges et la mine défaite. Il pouvait deviner les interrogations que se poser les élèves :

« Que se passait-il ? »

« Qu'avait leur Survivant, malgré ses dires »

« Avait-il eut une dure journée ? »

« Allait-il devenir fou et tuer tous le monde ? »

Et ainsi de suite. Colin essayait de le faire parler, étant un des seuls qui ne faisait pas de différence entre le Harry normal et le Harry vampire. Les réponses arrivèrent bien vite.

Le Directeur se leva, réclamant le silence. Une fois qu'il l'y eût le silence, il prit la parole d'une voix forte mais emplit de tristesse :

-Mes enfants, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous rapporter, Vous-savez-qui à une nouvelle fois frappé. Nous avons retrouvé un de vos camarades dans la forêt Interdite, mort, la marque des ténèbres flottant dans l'air. Nous ne savons pas comment celui-ci à réussit à pénétrer nos défenses, mais le jeune Théodore Nott c'est vaillamment défendu avant que nous n'arrivions pour faire reculer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Un sanglot troubla le silence, et tous purent voir les épaules de leur cher Survivant qui tremblaient.

-Je dois vous dire aussi que le jeune Théodore était le compagnon d'Harry, je vous demande donc de bien vouloir le laisser pleurer sa perte et de ne pas l'ennuyer si vous ne voulez pas être mordu. Nous savons tous que la perte d'un être cher est difficile mais la perte d'un Calice pour un vampire l'est encore plus.

La respiration saccadé de leur Sauveur les convaincu, mais quand il se leva soudainement pour faire face à toute la salle, la plus part des personnes sursautèrent. Ils pouvaient voir des larmes de sang qui tombaient le long des joues d'Harry, et son rictus de haine qui dévoilait ses canines, menaçantes :

-Je ne sais pas exactement qui a tué Théo, Voldemort (des frissons parcoururent toute la Salle) ou un de ses sbires ? Quelqu'un d'autre qui m'est inconnu. Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai sentit comme il souffrait, j'ai sentit quand il a poussé son dernier soupir, sans même pouvoir être à ses cotés. Mais que toute personne ici présente sache une chose : on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient. Théo était à moi. S'il y a des sbires de Voldy dans la Salle, apprenez-lui que je pars en guerre, et qu'elle sera sanglante. Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, mais c'est terminé à présent. J'ai une excellente raison de me mettre en marche.

Il regarda froidement les tables, une par un, surtout les Serpentards avant de planter son regard dans celui pétillant de Dumbledore :

-Professeur Dumbledore, sachez que vous avez toute mon attention dorénavant. Je vous suivrai…

Un éclat d'applaudissement retentit alors que le vampire ce rasseyez, saluant son discours époustouflant, digne d'un grand orateur.

Et à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore souriait de façon victorieuse. Il avait gagné, son petit pion avait sauté dans le piège, il était à lui à présent. La Guerre était gagnée dès à présent. Car personne ne pouvait faire face aux créatures magiques si l'Héritier les guidait. Un Héritier qui était tellement mort de chagrin et aveuglé par la vengeance qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le fait étrange qu'il savait son lien avec Théodore Nott. Ce sal rat qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle sur son arme.

Arme qui ne semblait pas pouvoir calmer ses émotions, bien vite Ron et Hermione accoururent pour lui apporter tout leur soutient. Gaby leur sourit faiblement avant d'éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglot dans les bras de Ginny qui venait d'arriver, s'accrochant avec désespoir à elle.

Blaise était allongé dans son lit, songeant à ce qui c'était passé suite aux ordres de l'Héritier, le seigneur et maitre de toute créatures magique. Il n'avait pas encore pus remettre ses idées en place suite à ce petit voyage, ou plutôt mission suicide, vu qu'il était arrivé de justesse pour le diner. De justesse aussi pour voir une scène vraiment étrange : l'Héritier montrer sa faiblesse. Très choquant pour le pauvre petit vampire qu'il était. Il avait été tellement secoué qu'il avait manqué de sauter sur Gaby pour le consoler, et il savait que toute créature présente dans la salle avait dût se retenir comme lui. Pour eux, voir l'Héritier dans cet état était comme un coup de couteau dans leur cœur, le voir s'exposer ainsi aux yeux des assassins de son Gardien était un supplice.

Il soupira profondément pour oublier cette soirée si infecte pour lui. Elle avait commencé déjà en fanfare dés son arrivé dans le manoir en France, la propriété privée de l'Héritier…

_Blaise observait le manoir si sombre et si immense. Celui-ci ce dressait en haut d'une colline, au plus profond d'une foret qui dissuader toute personne de s'approcher. Entourait d'une grille noire très haute et infranchissable pour toute personne de conception normale, il semblait imprenable et inhabité._

_Blaise frissonna. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance que dégageait la propriété. Mais il le devait. Il fit un pas de plus vers la grille, se trouvant encore plus petit quand il arriva devant elle. Il poussa la porte non fermé, se méfiant. Les vampires qui gardaient cet endroit étaient souvent décrits comme les plus puissants, la crème des crèmes parmi les vampires de sang pur. Un vampire mordu ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à eux, étant des proies faciles le jour quand ils dormaient et ne pouvaient sortir. Et lui-même qui pouvait supporter le soleil s'il avait bien mangé était persuadé de ce faire massacrer si ces vampires ne voyaient pas la Marque avant._

_Il avança doucement le long de l'allée, jetant des coups d'œil partout autour de lui, l'ouïe et l'odora aux aguets, quand soudainement il se retrouva à terre avec une personne sur le ventre._

_-Voyons, voyons, mais qui voila ? Un beau petit vampire, tout petit, insignifiant. Que vient faire un petit vampire sur le territoire de notre Seigneur ? De son Seigneur ? De l'Héritier ? Chercherait-il à profiter de l'absence du Seigneur pour lui faire du tord ? Oh, oh, le petit vampire, le nourrisson n'a-t-il pas écouté ses parents quand ils lui racontaient les légendes ? Quand les règles lui étaient contées ? Règle numéro une : ne jamais venir ici sans l'Héritier. Règle numéro deux : craindre l'Elite, ou les Six Généraux. Est-ce si dur à comprendre petit ?_

_Blaise n'en menait pas large, malgré sa force il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, il était cloué au sol, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du vampire qui lui parlait. Des yeux d'une couleur or impressionnante autant que la force du vampire. Profitant du fait que le vampire ne parlait plus, il s'empressa de prendre la parole :_

_-L'Héritier…l'Héritier m'envoie ! Je suis…heu..je suis désolé de pénétrer son territoire mais c'est lui qui me l'a ordonné. Il m'a laissé sa Marque._

_Il avait soufflé sa phrase d'une traite, terrifié pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Et il eut encore plus peur quand le nez du vampire vint se loger dans son cou dangereusement proche de sa jugulaire, humant profondément son odeur._

_-Je vois, tu sens comme l'Héritier. Je m'appel Nataniel petit._

_Nataniel se détacha de Blaise après avoir caressé la Marque qui s'illumina un instant puis disparue. Il aida Blaise à se remettre sur pied, l'observant, puis le poussa vers la porte du manoir qui était ouverte. Le pauvre Blaise se laissa faire, pas encore remit de sa petite aventure. Si Nataniel avait eu la soudaine envie de le tuer…il n'aurait rien put faire pour se défendre._

_Il se retrouva assis dans un fauteuil bordeaux face à Nataniel appuyé contre une cheminée, sans même s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci le dévisageait, les bras croisé et la tête penché le laissant reprendre ses esprits. Une longue mèche blanche lui tombait dans les yeux alors que le reste était sagement tenu en queue de cheval._

_-Alors ? Pourquoi Gabriel t'envoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé pour qu'il le fasse de cette façon ?_

_-Je..Il m'a ordonné de lui ramener O..Opale._

_-Opale ?_

_Le petit sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Nataniel se fana légèrement, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il se redressait doucement en alerte. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir, apparemment sans défense. Mais Blaise le sentait tendu, très tendu malgré sa décontraction de sa position._

_-Et…pourquoi veut-il voir Opale ?_

_Sa voix s'était légèrement teintée d'inquiétude sur cette phrase, comme si le seul nom était une menace._

_-Il a dit…il a dit de lui dire que 'Briel était furieux._

_-Furieux ? Que c'est-il passé petit vampire ?_

_-Blaise, je m'appel Blaise…_

_Mais face au regard transperçant de Nataniel Blaise ne chercha pas plus loin et répondit :_

_-Théodore, le Gardien, il a été tué. Gabriel, il semblait près à tuer tout le monde…je crois…je suis sûr que j'y serai passé si je n'étais pas immédiatement partit quand il me l'a demandé._

_-Il a commencé à bouger alors…Appeler Opale ainsi, il veut vraiment tous les massacrer._

_-Qui…qui est Opale ?_

_Les yeux dorés le fixèrent encore plus alors qu'il se tortillé sur son fauteuil assez mal à l'aise et persuadé qu'il aurait dû se taire._

_-Depuis le temps, il est vrai que vous autre vous avez dû oublier certaines choses. Nous sommes six Généraux, les vampires de naissance les plus puissants. Raphael s'occupe des connaissances pour les restituer à l'Héritier, Alexandre des biens il fait fructifier l'or de l'Héritier, Loriel infiltre et espionne, Elene est maitre d'arme, je suis le médicomage attitré, Opale…elle est…l'assassin, la pire guerrière qui soit, la plus sanguinaire, celle qui fait ployer toutes les armées, qui commande à tous sans faillir. Si l'Héritier la veut au près de lui, c'est qu'il veut vraiment la mort des responsables et ce dans la pire des souffrances. Mais bien évidement, nous sommes tous des guerriers._

_Cette fois-ci Blaise se sentait mal, très mal et cela empira quand une femme aux cheveux rouges entra dans la pièce, des yeux turquoise qui lançaient des éclaires. Aussi belle qu'un ange avec sa peau mate qui contrasté étrangement avec ses yeux si clair et ses cheveux si sanglant. Une tenue de cuir marrons qui cachait si peu, une épée sur le coté gauche. Il avait en face de lui Opale. Elle avait tout entendu, il le savait rien qu'en la regardant, rien qu'en voyant un sourire carnassier s'étirer sur ses lèvres._

_-Mon petit 'Briel me veut à ses coté hein ? Mon doux 'Briel a perdu son Gardien et est en colère ? On a fait du mal à mon Héritier ?_

_Sa voie était douce, suave, et emplit de menace, menace de souffrance infini pour les personnes qui avaient attisé la colère de Gabriel et la sienne par la même occasion._

_Et Blaise sut, il sut pourquoi ses vampires étaient craint, et il se demanda comment Gabriel avait put faire pour faire face aux six Généraux alors que lui suffoqué devant seulement deux d'entre eux._

_Puis les choses allèrent vite, Opale l'empoigna, l'emmena dehors et lui ordonna de la conduire là où elle devait aller, sans même dire un mot à Nataniel._

_Tout compte fais il n'avait pas eut tant de mal à l'emmener, non, juste très peur pour sa vie._

_Il la déposa chez Voldemort avant de partir en vitesse pour arriver à temps pour le diner, la laissant aux mains des mangemorts…_

Gabriel avait sa tête sur les genoux de Ginny, les yeux fermé alors que celle-ci passait doucement les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle lui murmurait des phrases sans queue ni tête pour l'aider à ce calmer et à arrêter de pleurer. Ron et Hermione eux étaient en train d'admirer l'appartement du vampire, une petite lueur de jalousie dans le regard. Lueur qui disparut dès de Gabriel se remit assis, les yeux gonflés mais sans larme.

-Vous devriez retourner dans vos dortoirs, bientôt le couvre feux, et je ne veux pas être responsable d'une retenue pour vous.

Sa voix était triste, à peine un chuchotement. Les trois autres se regardèrent :

-Tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup Harry chérie ? Je peux rester si tu veux ?

Gaby regarda Ginny, puis se pencha pour lui déposer un baisé sur le coin des lèvres :

-Oui, allez-y Snape n'hésitera pas. Je vous revois demain. Merci pour votre soutient les amis. Quand à toi fait de beau rêve ma belle Ginny.

Celle-ci rougit sous le compliment alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Le petit groupe fit à

Gaby poussa un soupir avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le dossier du divan, épuisé. Son glamour disparut petit à petit, laissant une nouvelle fois la beauté de l'Héritier reprendre le dessus. Il inspira profondément, cherchant le courage pour se lever et aller dans son lit pour reprendre des forces, mais ne le trouva pas. Il était vraiment vidé.

Seule une légère caresse sur ses cheveux le fit entrouvrir un œil. Draco se tenait là, devant lui, la mine inquiète. Remarquant que le vampire l'observait sous ses paupières, il lui fit un petit sourire :

-Tu vas bien ?

Le vampire l'attira à lui, le faisant monter sur ses genoux pour venir niché son nez dans son cou, marmonnant vaguement :

-Je veux les tuer, tous…

Un léger tintement les fit relever la tête, la chi…ou plutôt le chaton que la chimère était devenue, se tenait à leur coté, tranquillement assis, un petit bout de papier à ses pattes. Gabriel regarda le bout de papier un instant avant de l'attraper, gardant toujours Draco sur lui, de le déplier puis se mit à le lire à voix basse :

**Mon magnifique Vampire.**

**Je me doute que tu seras méfiant face à ce message, mais je sais aussi que tu me liras jusqu'au bout, au moins pour faire plaisir à Théodore Nott.**

**Je suis là, pas ici dans ce château infesté de rat et de personne corrompu et emplit de mauvaise attention, non, je suis là, dans la partie. Ne compte même pas me tenir à l'écart à cause de la mort du précédent Gardien.**

**Je peux deviner ta colère alors que je me tiens loin de toi, mais je te demande mon jolie Gabriel de me croire.**

**Je suis ton Gardien, et je viendrai à toi. Mais pour l'instant je te demande de te contenter que du sang de ta Source.**

**A bientôt belle créature.**

Gaby chiffonna le mot avant de le brûler sans même utiliser un sort.

-Il m'a l'air aussi tordu que T…Théo ce Gardien.

Gabriel sourit face à la remarque de Draco :

-C'est normal Je suis tordu, alors mes compagnons sont pareils que moi.

Le blond fit la moue face au sous entendu mais ne dit rien.

-Je me demande surtout qui cela peut bien être ? Parler ainsi de Théo…

**Voilaaaaaaaaaa, comment vous le trouvez ce chapitre ? Il est bien ? **

**En tout cas j'espère avoir vos pensés =D J'étais drolement heureuse et rassuré en recevant tant de review pour le dernier chapitre, alors je compte sur vous pour celui-là =P**

**Bisous à tous ! On se retrouve au chapitre 14 ^^**


	14. Colère, déstabilisation

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? (et on ce le demande XD)  
**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamé: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont tous à J.K.R mis à part les Généraux ^^**

**NDA: Bonjours à tous ! Oui je sais mon absence a été longue et certains on crû que j'avais abandonné ma fic ^^ Rassuré vous je finis toujours les fics que je commence peu importe ce qu'il ce passe ^^**

**Je m'excuse donc de ce TRES GROS RETARD mais j'étais quelque peu occupé: je devais finir mes fiches d'activités sans qui je ne pouvais passer en première, puis après j'ai eu quelques épreuve puis je me suis retrouvé en stage que je ne pouvais bacler si je voulais avoir une chance d'être reprise l'année prochaine dans la même entreprise. Puis après les vacances sans internet c'était pas facile...**

**Voila, en tout cas je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reveiws mais sachez que j'ai été ravie de les lires ! Vous m'avez vraiment fait plaisir en m'en laissant autant ^^**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Chapitre 14 : Colère, déstabilisation.  
**

Le tableau laissa le passage à Blaise qui s'inclina dés son entrée ne voulant pas défier un Héritier qui venait de perdre un compagnon. Il avait déjà eu la peur de sa vie la première fois et ne voulait surtout pas expérimentait les pouvoirs de Gaby. Un petit coup d'œil vers Gabriel lui suffit pour voir que celui-ci l'écoutait, même si Draco était toujours sur ses genoux :

-Héritier, je suis venue vous dire que la vampire Opale ce trouve chez le Seigneur Noir conformément à vos ordres. Elle m'a suivie sans le moindre problème et semblait très remonté.

-Bien, merci Blaise. A présent j'ai une autre mission pour toi. Je veux que tu ailles voir les Loup-Garou qui ce trouvent en ces murs, et dit leur de me prévenir à la moindre nouvelle odeur dans cette école. De plus je veux que ceux de Griffondor mènent la vie impossible aux trois pourritures !

Blaise avait blêmit au fur et à mesure qu'il recevait l'ordre. Il commençait vaguement à avoir peur…non, il était totalement terrifiait en entendant ce qu'il devait faire. Parler à des Loup ? LUI ? Mais même s'il était un vampire de naissance, il ne pouvait pas parler à des Loup sans que cela termine en bain de sang ! De plus ceux-ci allaient voir son intrusion sur leur territoire comme une déclaration de guerre. Il se demanda distraitement si Gabriel allait aussi bien qu'il essayait de le faire croire à toutes les personnes dans cette pièce :

-Héritier…je pense que cela n'est pas…

Il ne put continuer, Gaby était déjà sur lui, d'ailleurs le vampire allait lui enserrait la gorge quand il fut stoppé. Blaise loucha sur le dos qui c'était retrouvait brutalement devant lui essayant de comprendre. Pendant ce temps Draco grinçait des dents de s'être fait à peu de chose près jeté sur le canapé. Un Malfoy n'était pas un objet. (Règle 231 du livre « Le Parfait Malfoy »)

-Nataniel, quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici.

Le ton mielleux de l'Héritier était en totale contradiction avec les regards noirs qu'ils lançaient.

-Veux-tu bien te poussé je te pris ? Je réglerai ton cas dés que le jeune vampire derrière toi aura assimilé que l'on m'obéit sans attendre quand je donne un ordre.

-Non. Je ne bougerai pas Gabriel. Cet ordre est stupide et dangereux pour un vampire jeune comme lui.

-Tu viens de me contredire, non, tu n'oserai pas n'est-ce pas Nataniel ?

La voix devenait dangereusement menaçante et même Draco commença à avoir peur de son compagnon. Celui-ci allait-il perdre la tête ?

-Si Gabriel. Tu ne peux…

Le Général ne put finir sa phrase qu'il alla s'encastrer dans le mur du fond détruisant au passage l'étagère, et tout ce qu'elle contenait, qui ce tenait là.

-Ah, oui ? Je ne PEUX pas ?

Gabriel était déjà sur Nataniel, oubliant totalement Blaise qui recula prudemment jusqu'au tableau près à partir s'il le fallait. Il se savait pas de taille à lutter dans ce combat de titans.

-Oui, tu ne peux pas l'envoyer à une mort presque certaine Gabriel.

-Si, je le peux mon cher. J'ai le pouvoir de faire ce que bon me semble. Je peux faire vivre un enfer à tous ces petits vers de terre.

-Théo…

-Théo est mort ! Tu m'entends ? MORT. Assassiné par ses fils de pute ! Ils se sont acharné dessus, lui qui me protégeait, celui qui m'a tiré de mon trou. Mon GARDIEN ! Ils me l'ont enlevé sans le moindre état d'âme !

Le vampire écrasa un peu plus la trachée de Nataniel tout en continuant son monologue, les yeux fou de rage :

-Ils ne s'en sont pas pris à moi, non à lui ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Non, évidement que non. Parce qu'ils me pensent faible ! Je le suis surement vu que je n'ai même pas pu protéger ce qui m'appartenait ! Ah, mais il est bien beau l'Héritier, regardez comment il protège ses compagnons ! Si mal que ceux-ci meurent. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Mes compagnons ont tellement honte qu'ils ne veulent même pas de moi ! Je leur suis INUTIL ! Moi, leur vampire je ne leur sers à rien ! Je pourrais crever dans un trou à rat que cela ne changerait rien, pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'en foutent, qui voudrait d'un pion cassé hein ? Personne ! Théo est mort et doit bien rire de son coté, il doit être heureux de ce débarrasser de moi !

-Non, voyons Gabriel…

-TAIS-TOI !

-…tu sais bien que le prochain…

Nataniel ne pu en dire plus, Gabriel l'avait balançait une nouvelle fois dans la direction opposé où il rencontra le mur dans un beau craquement d'os.

-Le prochain quoi ? Hein ? Le prochain Gardien ? Ne me fait pas rire, il ne viendra pas ! Il me fera attendre, me demandera de patienter, mais au final il ne risquera pas sa vie pour moi ! Et je le comprends ! Parce que…Théo est mort…il est mort par ma faute…par ma faute…

Soudainement, Gabriel tomba à genoux en larme, quelque chose en lui avait enfin cédé, il avait réalisé que plus jamais il ne reverrait Théo. Les larmes qu'il avait versées dans la Grande Salle étaient pour le public, pour le bien de son plan. Celles-ci étaient pour Théo. Pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Il pleurait, sanglotait, reniflait, gémissait alors que Nataniel le berçait gentiment dans ses bras, ignorant les douleurs qui parcouraient son corps, faisant signe aux autres de partir.

Draco les regarda un cours instant avant de passer le portrait se sentant légèrement jaloux que ce vampire touche à Gaby mais rapidement il se reprit sachant qu'en effet il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Allons, Gaby, tu sais bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Il savait les risques, et Dumbledore est un très bon joueur, tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Théo ne voudrai pas te voir ainsi, de plus tu ne peux t'approprier ce sacrifice. Ce geste il l'a fait en toute connaissance de cause, pour toi, ne dénigre pas cela.

-Nat…j'ai peur, peur de ne pas pouvoir les protéger tous.

-Ne les dévalorise pas, je suis sûr qu'ils ne veulent pas être chaperonné. Tu te rappel, non ?

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Alors ? Que dois-je savoir ? Que c'est-il passé Nott ?_

_-Tout d'abord assis-toi et bois ce verre Gaby._

_Gabriel regarda le verre qu'on lui tendait de manière méfiante ce demandant ce qu'il y avait là dedans. Son instinct nouvellement acquis lui criait de boire et que cela irait mieux, même si la personne devant lui ferai un meilleur repas :_

_-Ceci est du sang. Ecoute, tu va peut-être me traiter de fou mais ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt était vrai. Tu es bien le fils d'Alexandre Raphael Sil' j'ai une histoire à te conter. Il y a longtemps un vampire et un loup garou on eu enfant malgré la guerre quasi incessante entre les deux espèces. Ils s'aimaient et rien n'aurait pu les en empêcher. A la naissance du petit on ce rendit compte qu'il était puissant, un parfait mélange des deux espèces avec bien peu d'inconvénient. Il symbolisa la fin de la guerre entre vampire et Lycan, mais quand il eut le même âge que toi toutes les créatures magiques se sentirent attirés par lui, par sa sagesse et ses grandes idées, et lui prêtèrent allégeance. Il unifia toutes les créatures, peu importait ce qu'elles étaient pour renverser le règnes des sorciers, tant il trouvait honteux la façon qu'étaient traité ses créatures. Il réussit et ne voulant pas d'autre effusion de sang il ordonna aux sorciers de passer un pacte avec les vainqueurs. Ainsi les créatures magiques gagnèrent le statut de citoyen, des droits et le respect. Si ce traité n'était pas suivit alors il promit que cela serait corrigé par une autre personne provenant d'une même union : l'Héritier, comme s'il savait qu'il allait disparaitre et que cela arriverait. Pour le remercier les Créatures magique lui offrirent trois personnes pour prendre soin de lui : Perceval, Gauvain et Lancelot. Puis jurèrent que si l'Héritier venait à naitre alors celui-ci aurait ses âmes sœurs pour l'attendre et le protéger, ainsi qu'elles même pour le suivre._

_Le temps passa et Arthur disparut, nul ne sut s'il était mort décidant qu'il pouvait enfin ce reposer avec ses trois compagnons ou si finalement quelqu'un l'avait tué. Les sorciers tinrent leur promesse encore quelques années puis celle-ci disparut de leur esprit même si certain devait s'en rappeler car la première loi contre les Créature magique fut l'interdiction des accouplements entre différentes espèces. Les guerres reprirent entre les espèces, les sorciers recommencèrent à les mettre à la marge de la société._

_Gabriel qui avait bu son verre entre deux, fixait Théodore essayant de tout digérer._

_-Je suis l'Héritier ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit avant non ? Alors je dois protéger les Créatures ? Je…_

_-Non…Gabriel, tu ne dois rien à personne. Tu es l'Héritier tu as le droit de choisir. Tu peux parfaitement rester sur le coté de cette guerre et attendre un vainqueur. Tu peux dire aux créatures magiques d'abandonné leur alliée et ne plus prêter attention à la Guerre. Tu as tout pouvoir._

_-Mais et mes compagnons, tu dis que j'en avais trois…TROIS ! Je ne peux…_

_-Gaby, si tu as des compagnons ils ont très bien vaincu sans toi jusque là, ils peuvent parfaitement vivre sans toi pour les chaperonnés. Même si cela serait mieux pour toi pour te nourrir._

_-Ah ?_

_Théodore parla longuement avec Gabriel, alors que les vampires attendaient patiemment à coté de lui. Il lui expliqua la fonction de ses différents compagnons et lui ouvrit les yeux sur Dumbledore. Il lui proposa même de réviser son opinion sur Voldemort et lui conseilla de jouer à celui qui ne savait rien si jamais celui-ci venait à lui parler pour jauger l'homme à sa juste valeur. Pour voir si celui-ci allait lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir comme le vieux fou._

_Et Gabriel démarra sa nouvelle vie. _

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

Gabriel dormait tranquillement dans son lit, les yeux encore rouge d'avoir pleuré, sous le regard triste du Général. Celui-ci sortit de la chambre pour tomber presque nez à nez avec la Source. Draco le fixa un instant avant de reculer pour le laisser fermer la porte.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Le vampire regarda un peu étonné d'entendre un ton si sec dans la bouche du jeune homme qui ne pourrait absolument rien faire s'il lui venait à l'idée de le tuer. Le petit blondinet semblait tout à fait capable de l'étrangler s'il ne lui donnait pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

-Il est juste un peu déséquilibré.

-Comment ça ?

Voyant que le blond était loin d'être un modèle de patience Nataniel répondit, mettre la Source en colère était en général une mauvaise idée, car si une Source était totalement impuissante face à la volonté de son vampire, elle pouvait devenir dangereuse quand cela concernait le bien être de son compagnon. Et cette Source là semblait trouver qu'il avait piétiné son territoire assez longtemps.

-Disons qu'il a l'habitude d'être réfréner, Théo en qualité de Gardien pouvait s'opposer à lui, alors qu'en ce moment tu es le seul compagnon au près de lui et ta nature ne peux pas le contre dire. Il a besoin de retrouver une personne pouvant le refreiner, sinon je ne sais pas se qu'il fera, surtout avec son nouvel héritage.

Le blond le regarda d'un air mauvais et Nataniel put clairement lire : « Hé bien reste loin de lui ou je te tus. » Et il se demanda comment Gabriel avait pu ce retrouver avec une Source aussi dangereuse, car il pouvait sentir la magie de celle-ci. Un court instant l'idée que l'Epée et le nouveau Gardien devait être encore plus puissant l'effleura mais il la rejeta, ce n'était pas possible voyons !

N'est-ce pas ?

-Je peux m'en occuper, s'il a une idée étrange je suis sûr que je pourrai l'en détourner. Après tout je suis un Malfoy, personne ne résiste à un Malfoy quand celui-ci veut quelque chose. (Règle 4 du livre « Le Parfait Malfoy »)

Et le vampire le crû, il lui avait était jamais donné de voir un humain aussi beau et surtout aussi sûr de lui alors qu'il avait en face de lui un vampire.

L'Héritier était entre de bonne main, il se sentit bien mieux soudainement en comprenant qu'il pouvait ce reposer sur ce jeune homme. Mais rapidement il se crispa en sentant une nouvelle présence et ce dans la chambre de Gaby, il se retourna, ouvrit la porte. Il eut juste le temps de voir un homme embrasser Gabriel avant de disparaitre.

-C'était lui.

Le vampire regarda Draco d'un air interrogatif. Il n'avait même pas sentit que celui-ci avait suivit. Cette Source était pleine de surprise.

-Le nouveau Gardien, c'était lui, je l'ai sentit, un appel. Azael.

-Comment ça ?

-Il l'a dit : Azael. C'est son prénom.

**Alors ? Avez vous aimé ? Vous me laisserez une review hein ? Cela me fera vraiment plaisir ^^**

**Bisous à vous ! Je vous remercie encore de m'encourager autant !**


	15. Citron à Gogo

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? **

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamé: Tous les personnages sont à J.K.R même si je n'arrête pas de la harceler pour en récupérer un ou deux.**

**NDA: Bien le bonjour ! Regardez-moi ça ! un Chapitre ! En 2 semaines ! On fait "WOUAAAA" pour le miracle XD **

**Bien, en sachant que je ne reçoit toujours pas les reviews, je vais vous répondre ici ^^ Dsl pour ceux que cela dérange ^^ (je dois avvoir un problème sur mon compte)**

**Réponses aux reviews  
**

**Sheltan: ****Merci beaucoup à toi =D Oui, Gaby a enfin craqué ^^ Je me suis dit que cela était tout naturel XD Et oui il va vraiment tuer tous le monde quoi qu'il arrive j'en ai bien peur XD Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Yukina21: Désolé mais on apprend pas grand chose sur Azael, à moins que tu ne réussisses à décoder les indices que j'ai laissé dans ce chapitre ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Dracoloveharry****: Merci pour ta review ^^ Oui, Gaby est mieux en méchant hein ^^ Mais je l'aime aussi quand ses nerfs craquent =D Je te souhaite bonne lecture !**

**The Ice Cat: Merci pour la review =D Oui, j'ai hésité un long moment sur les deux noms, mais finalement je préférai Azael et ce que ce nom représentait XD Bien heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Elo-didie: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ! Merci pour ta review et bon chapitre ^^**

**Celestin44: Merci pour ta review ^^ Moi aussi je ne veux pas voir Draco mourir =D Mais on sait jamais ce qui va me traverser l'esprit quand j'écrirai ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Adenoide: Oui il est dans de sal drap mais bon ^^ Tout vas s'arranger ^^ Bisous ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! **

**Landydou: oui cela faisait longtemps ^^ En effet le chapitre est court, mais j'ai du mal à écrire de lon chapitre XD Merci pour ta review et bon chapitre !**

**Toinette Malefoy-Potter: Merci pour ta review ^^ oui un Ange Déchu ^^ (bon reste de Fallen XD) Je ne dirai rien pour l'épée ^^ Mais sache que je n'aime pas voir Harry avec des femmes donc...Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Kisis: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Et bien voila la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant là ou je t'entraine ^^ Bisous !**

**Felinness: Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as pu me dire dans ta review ^^ Oui j'adore jouer avec les nerfs, et oui la chimère et mimi en chaton ^^ (j'adore moi aussi les fic "trahison" ^^) Tu veux me corriger ? Tu t'en sens le courage ? Alors cela sera avec le plus grand des plaisirs ! (car je ne vois pas vraiment mes fautes ^^)Bonne lecture ^^**

**Kazuna-Rox: Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews que j'ai adoré lires ^^ J'ai bien rit à certaines d'entre elles =D En plus tu as prit le temps de m'en laisser une à chaque chapitre =D Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir alors que tu n'étais pas obligé vu qu'il y avait la suite =D Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !**

**Sachez tous que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir tant de review après une si longue absence, j'ai été touché d'en voir autant sur le chapitre précédent =D Déjà plus de 200 reviews, cela passe vite ^^ Je compte encore une fois sur vous pour m'en laisser sur celui-ci !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 15 : Citron à gogo**

Lorsque Gabriel pénétra dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre son petit déjeuner, une furie rousse lui tomba dessus. Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper pour que celle-ci ne tombe pas, bien qu'il avait très envie de voir quel bruit elle ferait si elle se rétamait.

-Harrychou ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir en pleine forme ! Je pensais venir te voir après le petit déjeuner, au cas où tu ne te sentirais pas la force de venir…

-Merci beaucoup Ginny, mais en pensant à toi, j'ai tout de suite trouvé le courage de sortir de ma chambre.

Soudain, Belette femelle-je-suis-trop-collante-pour-mon-propre-bien se rendit compte de la tenue de son cher et tendre amour.

-Mais, que…pourquoi n'as-tu pas ton uniforme ?

* * *

_Flash back_

_Gabriel leva un sourcil alors qu'Opale entrait dans la pièce avec la plus grande des discrétions. A un tel point qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il avait tourné le dos à la porte. Alors qu'il allait lui demander à quoi elle jouait, surtout avec ce petit sourire peu rassurant sur le visage, Opale lui fit signe de se taire. Elle se rapprocha de lui sans faire le moindre bruit et s'installa sur le lit à ses côtés, bousculant une valise au passage. Gabriel marmonna quelque chose à propos de femme qui ne se gênait pas pour taper l'incruste alors que lui devait partir dans quelques dizaines de minute s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par son CHER Théo, mais elle le fit taire d'un regard rieur. Et chez Opale un regard rieur voulait dire qu'elle allait faire ou dire un truc pas net._

_-Ecoute Opale, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais…_

_-Mais chut !_ _Ne parle pas si fort ! De toute façon je suis sûre que tu seras heureux de m'avoir écoutée !_

_Gabriel n'était pas du tout sûr de ce qu'avançait la vampire mais ne le fit pas remarquer au risque de perdre encore plus de temps si elle se lançait dans un discours argumentatif. Ce dont elle était tout à fait capable, elle l'avait fait quand il lui avait dit ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle mélangeait du yaourt nature avec du Nutella. Et il ne voulait plus jamais y passer, elle avait pris trois heures, trois longues heures pour vanter les bienfaits (ou plutôt inventer) de ce mélange. Au final, elle avait essayé de le tuer en l'obligeant à gouter sa mixture. PLUS JAMAIS. Aussi resta-t-il gentiment assis, attendant qu'elle parle :_

_-Je vais t'apprendre rapidement comment séduire ou faire céder une personne._

_-Mais, j'en ai…_

_-Pas tes compagnons, je sais bien que tu n'en auras pas besoin. C'est au cas où tu devrais charmer une fille, ou un mec pourquoi pas, pour obtenir quelque chose._

_Gabriel se renfrogna en comprenant par là qu'Opale ne lui faisait pas confiance en matière de drague._

_-Voilà, pour obtenir ce que tu veux il n'y a rien de plus simple. Tu regardes la personne dans les yeux, les larmes aux coins des tiens, un petit sourire pas sûr et…_

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

_-Voila, pour obtenir ce que tu veux il n'y a rien de plus simple. Tu regardes la personne dans les yeux, les larmes aux coins des tiens, un petit sourire pas sûr et..._

-Ben quoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas beau ? Je…je pensais que…c'était…c'était la tenue favorite à…à Théo…je…je…

-Si, si Hary, ne t'inquiète pas, cela te va à ravir ! C'est vraiment beau. Tu as eu raison.

La plupart des personnes à la table Griffondord s'empressèrent d'hocher la tête en le complimentant.

_- …parle d'une voix tremblante comme si tu avais peur 'Briel. Et là personne ne pourra te refuser quoi que se soit._

Gabriel récupéra rapidement sa joie de vivre à ces mots et offrit un magnifique sourire à toute la salle. Il se dirigea donc vers la table des rouges et ors, faisant admirer son beau slim blanc presque transparent (ainsi que ses fesses qu'il trémoussait exprès), son t-shirt sans manche noir qui dévoilait son nombril à chaque mouvement et ses converses noir à carreaux blanc. Ginny le suivit rapidement en lançant des regards noirs à toutes les personnes qui regardaient trop son « pigeon » (NDA : enfin, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend la pauvre).

Les élèves avaient finit de manger et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la grande salle pour commencer les cours quand le Directeur (ou Vieux Fou pour les intimes) se leva de sa chaise avec un grand sourire. Pressentant qu'il allait, encore, faire un long discours, les élèves se rassirent avec un soupir à peine discret. Le Directeur prit une longue inspiration avant de lancer :

-J'ADORE LES SORBETS AUX CITRONS !

Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes s'arrondirent, quelque peu étonnés d'une déclaration pareille, bien que l'adoration du Vieux envers le Citron ne soit plus un secret.

-Allons, Professeur Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que…

Minerva fut aussitôt coupée par le Fou qui continua :

-Silence ! Personne ne peut me comprendre de toute façon ! Le Citron c'est le meilleur ! Le goût est unique ! Avez-vous déjà gouté au moins ? Non ? Quelle honte !

-Professeur ?

Aussitôt le regard fou de Dumbledore se dirigea vers Hermione qui avait osé l'interrompre. Celle-ci ne put réagir qu'elle se retrouva sujet à un sort. Rapidement tout le monde se mit à hurler de rire. Car voir Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout-alors-tais-toi avec des cheveux jaunes en pointe sur la tête (comme une glace italienne vous voyez ?), la peau de la couleur d'un cornet et pour tout vêtement des serviettes en papier, ce n'était pas donné tous les jours.

Gabriel dût user de tout son talent d'acteur pour ne pas hurler de rire à la suite de la plupart de ses camarades et lancer un :

-Oh ! Hermione ? Ma pauvre ! Tu vas bien ?

La phrase était tout juste convaincant mais apparemment c'était suffisant. La jeune fille fondit en larmes et partit en courant hors de la Grande Salle alors que le Citronné reprenait gaiement son discours comme s'il ne l'avait jamais arrêté :

-Personne ne peut vivre pleinement sa vie sans avoir goûté au moins une fois toute nourriture à base de citron ! Le citron c'est un peu comme Merlin en bien mieux ! Rien ni personne ne peut le dépasser, LUI. Et oui car il est INVINCIBLE !

Les élèves se demandaient de plus en plus si l'on n'avait pas fait subir un lavage de cerveau à leur Directeur ou si celui-ci n'avait pas fait une overdose de citron pour avoir de telles idées.

-D'ailleurs, je vais devoir vous imposer une nouvelle règle ! Dès maintenant vous ne devrez manger que du citron ! En remerciant la divinité du citron qui nous fait la grâce d'exister ! Oui, car sans le citron comment pourrions nous vivre ?

Les élèves pâlirent face au discours de plus en plus dément du Directeur et certains semblèrent être prêts à s'évanouir alors que d'autres étaient à demi levés pour s'échapper en cas de danger.

-Rejoigniez moi dans la Confrérie du Citron ! Nous convertirons tout le monde sorcier à Son culte !

Plusieurs personnes tentèrent de s'échapper à quatre pattes avec la plus totale des discrétions, mais le Grand-Fou-Des-Citrons-Merci-J'ai-Une-Place-Réservée-à-St-Mangouste les remarqua. Un grand malheur s'abattit sur eux :

-Aha, je vous vois, vous avez si peur que vous rampez à mes pieds, moi le Grand Manitou du Citron, Porte Parole de SON culte ! Je vous comprends mes pauvres enfants ! Venez, il ne sera pas dit que la Divinité des Citrons laisse de pauvres enfants en détresse !

Ron-Je-Suis-Trop-Con-Et-Trop-Lâche-Je-Fais-Dans-Mon-Slip-De-Trouille accéléra le mouvement en abandonnant le petit groupe qui le suivait (NDA : Ah, que de courage !), mais malheureusement pour lui Dumby fut plus rapide, et soudainement il se retrouva tout ovale emballé dans du papier transparent et tout jaune. Un joli petit bonbon au citron géant, il devint. (NDA : la phrase est faite ainsi, c'est fait exprès XD) Le petit groupe qui suivait Ron précédemment se releva, abandonnant leur discrétion pour partir en courant, hurlant au meurtre. Les autres élèves les regardaient vaguement amusés, mais aussi horrifiés.

-Je vois que vous comprenez enfin ! La Divinité des Citrons est puissante, rejoignez…

Le Fou ne put finir, Severus, qui avait enfin reprit ses esprits, avait abattu une assiette sur son crâne. Ladite assiette se fracassa et le Directeur s'écroula parmi ses débris, s'écorchant davantage.

-Voyons ! Severus, vous auriez pu l'immobiliser avec un sortilège au lieu de le frapper ! Avec une assiette en plus !

-Je suis désolé, je me suis dit qu'il risquait de l'éviter.

Le visage de Snape n'était pas le moins du monde désolé mais Minerva n'osa pas le contredire, particulièrement choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le Directeur fut évacué ainsi que le bonbon géant avant qu'elle ne reprenne tous ses moyens :

-Le Directeur ne semblant pas pour le moment au meilleur de sa forme, je vous demanderai de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire. Bien sûr si cela arrive une enquête sera menée. A présent, rejoignez vos classes respectives.

Rapidement tout le monde s'exécuta, se demandant tout de même ce qui avait bien put arriver au Directeur. Celui-ci avait-il définitivement perdu la boule ?

* * *

-Alors PomPom ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je dirai que le Professeur Dumbledore a été victime d'une farce. J'ai retrouvé dans son sang une petite quantité de potion, mais trop peu pour être analysée.

Minerva fixa l'infirmière un long moment avant de reprendre contenance :

-Un complot contre lui ? Pour le faire passer pour fou ? Vous-savez-qui ?

-Je ne pourrai le dire, mais la personne aura du avoir accès aux cuisines pour cela.

-Des séquelles ?

-Je ne crois pas, il devrait revenir à lui d'ici ce soir. La potion aura cessé d'agir.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent par-dessus le Directeur, et dans leurs yeux on pouvait lire la même question : QUI ?

* * *

Gaby regardait bêtement son chaudron, ou plutôt il donnait l'impression de le fixer, mais son esprit était bien loin de la foutue potion qu'il était censé préparer. Soit la potion de Ratatinage.

Snape arriva sur lui tel un faucon sur une petite souris sans défense sans que le vampire ne daigne réagir apparemment perdu dans ses pensées :

-Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui vous empêche de lâcher ces racines de marguerites dans votre chaudron ?

Gabriel cligna des yeux puis remarqua qu'en effet sa main était suspendue au dessus de son chaudron, encore pleine de racines. Il lâcha le tout avant de répondre :

-Je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de préparer cette foutue potion Mr Snape. De plus ma potion n'est pas le moins du monde suspecte, donc je suis sûr que vous avez mieux à faire plus loin !

C'est sûr que sa potion ne pouvait pas être ratée vu qu'il venait juste de lâcher le premier ingrédient de la dite potion.

-100 points en moins pour Griffondor Potter. Ne soyez pas insolent !

Severus se détourna après avoir rabaissé le moral des rouges et ors qui savaient bien que cette fois-ci Hermione ne pourrait pas rattraper les points perdus vu qu'elle refusait de sortir de sa chambre depuis le matin. Gabriel se contenta de repartir dans sa rêverie, un nom revenait seconde après seconde dans sa tête. Un nom murmuré d'une voix douce, chaleureuse et pourtant ce simple nom lui avait fait passer un message très clair. Une voix qu'il avait la vague impression de connaitre, mais pourtant il ne savait pas mettre de visage sur elle. Et ce nom n'avait trouvé aucune résonnance dans sa mémoire, comme s'il lui était inconnu.

* * *

Il profitait d'un moment de détente bien mérité, après avoir réussit à échapper à Ginny-Je-Suis-Une-Sangsue-Et-Pire-Encore, pour faire des recherches sur ce nom qui l'obsédait. Ce fut dans un livre consacré aux anges et démons qu'il trouva.

-Harry ! Tu étais là ! Je te cherchais partout ! Le diner va être servi ! Aller viens, ne fais donc pas comme cette chère Hermione.

-Tu as raison Ginny.

Gabriel se releva et rangea son livre avant de suivre sa chère petite amie qui lui empoisonnait copieusement la vie.

Quand ils entrèrent tous deux dans la Grande Salle, il eut le plaisir…non le déplaisir, de voir le retour d'Hermione et de Ron. Pas très changés depuis le matin, mis à part les vêtements normaux de la jeune fille et les deux bras et deux jambes ainsi que le visage de Ron qui était apparut sur le bonbon. Il essaya de ne pas rire et réussit grâce à un gros effort de volonté. Effort qui manqua de tomber à l'eau quand il rencontra les yeux de Draco qui brillaient d'humour. Finalement il détourna les yeux et se concentra sur la nourriture devant lui, écoutant distraitement, très distraitement, la Rousse qui lui racontait sa vie ainsi que sa frayeur le matin même.

Alors que dans sa tête tournait en boucle ce qu'il avait lu.

_-Azael, nom d'un des anges qui se rebella contre Dieu. Les rabbins disent qu'il est enchaîné sur des pierres pointues, dans un endroit obscur du désert en attendant le jugement dernier._

* * *

La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, il essayait d'imaginer la tête de Gabriel. Ses pensées.

Le connaissant celui-ci devait se poser bien des questions sans trouver beaucoup de réponse. Il ne fallait pas être un Génie pour comprendre que le vampire allait être de plus en plus agacé de ne pas trouver. Oui, il le savait bien, mais cela était si amusant de jouer un peu au chat avec lui. Il avait bien le droit n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'était pas bien méchant, il voulait profiter encore un peu. Juste un petit peu, le temps de prendre une revanche bien méritée sur eux tous. Il allait les faire tomber sans même être présent. Mais peut-être que Gaby voudrait avoir sa part ? Oui, cela était bien possible.

Un petit ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elles s'étiraient sur un sourire sadique. Il se leva souplement pour rejoindre le miroir dans la salle de bain et se contempla un long moment.

Oui, il pouvait bien jouer un peu, pas avec Gaby en fait celui-ci n'allait surement pas le supporter avec la perte de Théo. Nan, il allait se concentrer sur eux. Les sales petits toutous, les descendre, leur faire subir bien pire que l'enfer pour qu'ils lui demandent à genoux de les achever. Pour qu'ils prient nuit après nuit pour avoir la paix.

Il se détourna de son miroir, se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers sa chambre il se déshabilla puis se coucha sur une dernière pensée :

-Un Gardien était tombé. Le suivant était en route, et il était loin d'être aussi gentil que son prédécesseur.

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! Ai-je le droit à une petite review ou alors vous m'en voulez avec ce chapitre qui n'avance que très peu les choses ? Qui a comprit de quoi il en retournait ? Qui sait qui est Azael ?**

**Bisous ! Et à la prochaine ! (promis j'essaye de faire vite !)**

**EDIT: Merci à Felinness pour la correction de ce chapitre !  
**


	16. Normalité

**Titre: Qui est le monstre ? (et on ce le demande XD)  
**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamé: J'ai beau prié chaque nuit pour avoir Ry, Dray et les autres au pied de mon lit le matin, cela n'est encore jamais arrivé. Donc je suppose qu'ils appartiennent encore tous à J.K.R**

**NDA: Oui, c'est moi ! Alors voila une nouvelle qui ravira quelques lecteurs: j'ai une BETA ! Oui vous avez bien lu ^^ Donc remerciez bien bas Felinness qui a gentiment proposé de me corriger ! (et elle en a du boulot XD) et qui me conseil pour certaines tournures de phrase ^^ Milles merci à toi Felinness !**

**Pour la suite: voila donc mon chapitre, plus tard que je ne l'aurai voulu mais bon u_u' Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir !**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Kazuna-Rox: Héhé, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai autant plus ! Et non Snape ne s'en rend pas compte XD (J'aime les surnom à la rallonge ^^ même si dans la vraie vie je suis du genre à faire le plus court possible pour m'en rappeler XD) Si, si cela me fait plaisir que tu me laisses toujours une reviews ^^ Il y en a temps qui lisent sans le faire ^^ Bisous en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ^^**

**Toinette Malfoy-Potter: Coucou ^^ Oui, 2 caractères forts cela va être dur ^^ Et tu n'a encore rien vu XD De plus ne compte pas trop sur le 3ème u_u Bisous ! Et bonne lecture !**

**Elo-didie: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plus ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci ^^**

**Laika73100: Azael ? Des indices sont donnés au compte goutte dans ce chapitre, mais il faut vraiment y faire très attention pour les trouver, moi même j'ai un peu de mal XD En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^**

**Yume Saint-Clair: Azael est sadique oui et très cruel comme tu pourras le constater, mais il a ses raisons. Je ne te dirai pas si tu as du vrai dans tes affirmations, tu vas comprendre après pourquoi ^^ Bonne lecture !**

** Landydou: Oui ce personnage est vraiment une egnime hein ? XD Peut-être comprendras-tu un peu mieux par la suite ? Bonne lecture ! (et cherche bien ^^)**

**Ano Nyme: (j'aime toujours autant ce pseudo XD) Désolé mais la rencontre n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais tu aimeras surement ce chapitre ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ce sera le cas ^^**

**Yukina21: Tu peux pas savoir comment je me marrai en tapant le délire de Dumby ^^ A un point que je pouvais à peine taper un mot sans repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable ^^ Mes parents sont même monté pour découvrir la cause de mon hilarité ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**"au revieweur inconnu" Oui, il est chouette mon Gaby avec la question qui tue hein ^^ Il pourra devenir un grand comédien ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Juju10110: Je suis heureuse que tu te sois décidé à lire ma fic, surtout si celle-ci te plait ^^ Désolé pour mes fautes, mais à présent j'ai une Béta comme dit plus haut XD (nous comptons tous sur elle mdr) Je ne confirmerai pas ton impression pour Percy, tu comprendra un peu plus loin pourquoi ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Okawa: Désolé pour mes fautes u_u, je fais de mon mieux ^^ Et j'ai même une béta à présent ^^ J'espère que tu veras donc moins de fautes (car Felinness est humaine et peut ne pas en voire XD) Bonne lecture !**

**Aurelie Malefoy: Tu as les mêmes goût que moi XD C'est fou ^^ (enfin tu ne serai pas ici sinon ^^) En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !**

**The Ice Cat: Hey coucou toi ^^ Merci pour le compliment XD (mais chut XD, faut rien dire ^^) Bonne lecture !**

**Cainael: O_o tu dévores ma fic XD cela fait bien plaisir à lire ! Je ne confirmerai rien de tes suppositions, tu comprendras un peu plus bas ^^ J'espère que tu dévoras tout autant ce chapitre !**

**Felinness: Oui, Minerva est quelque peu étrange, et moi aussi j'ai regretté de la faire passer pour une mauvaise XD Bisous !**

**Yaonne-Kami: Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Tu vas me faire rougir XD (ou ma tête pas plus passer les portes ^^) Voila la suite ! J'espère que tu apprécieras !**

**Et voila, à présent voila la nouvelle SUPER IMPORTANTE:**

**DANS CE CHAPITRE CE CACHENT DES INFORMATION SUR L'IDENTITÉ D'AZAEL. VOUS POUVEZ ME FAIRE DES PROPOSITIONS JUSQU'AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. LA PERSONNE QUI TROUVERA SON IDENTITÉ AURA LE DROIT DE ME RÉCLAMER UN ONESHOOT HP AVEC LE COUPLE DE SON CHOIX **

**Si personne ne trouve, le prix sera remit à ICE CAT qui jouant au "chat" pendant une semaine avec moi à trouvé ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

**Chapitre 16 : Normalité**

Ils regardaient tous avec incrédulité le sol de la Grande Salle, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient tenter le coup ou alors rester bien sagement à l'entrée. La seconde solution semblait des plus raisonnable quand on voyait les bulles qui ce formaient à la surface de ce qui ressemblait, vraiment un peu trop, à un marécage bien profond. Finalement, un élève portant la cravate des Serpentards trouva LA solution. Il attrapa, discrètement, un pauvre Poufsouffle qui trainait par là et le poussa à l'intérieur.

Le pauvre Poufsouffle cria un bon moment avant de soudainement se calmer en remarquant qu'il ne s'enfonçait pas. Tout le monde applaudit le courageux volontaire, s'étonnant tout de même un peu d'un acte si courageux de sa part, puis les plus morfales le suivirent.

Mal leur en pris. Ils étaient presque au niveau des tables quand ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer. Ce fut le début de hurlements peu virils de la part des garçons et de cris stridents de la part des filles.

* * *

Gabriel regardait d'un air légèrement perturbé ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Se félicitant par la même occasion de s'être débarrassé de Ginny-La-Super-Sangsue le matin même en prétextant qu'il la rejoindrait dans la Grande Salle.

Vraiment, la regarder agiter ses bras en criant à s'en rendre muette avec à ses cotés son crétin de frère, c'était particulièrement jouissif ! Surtout que personne n'osait entrer dans la Grande Salle de peur de subir le même sort.

Il admira encore la scène pendant cinq belles et magnifiques minutes, avant de se décider à aller chercher un professeur. D'ailleurs, où étaient donc passés ces chers professeurs lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'eux ?

Gabriel se détournait de la cacophonie, des élèves avaient commencé à lancer des paris pour savoir qui disparaitrait en premier, quand il se retrouva quasi nez à nez avec un canard aux plumes d'un blanc douteux.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Coin ! Coin, coinnnnn, coinn !

Le silence tomba telle une chape de plomb, seuls les cris des pauvres prisonniers continuèrent de retentir un instant avant qu'un élève ne lance un sort de silence sur eux. Car tout de même, ce n'était pas donné de voir un canard géant tout habillé qui essayait de papoter.

-Il fiche quoi ici le piaf ?

-Ce n'est pas un piaf mais un canard Malfoy.

Répondit doctement Hermione qui n'avait, malheureusement, pas suivit Ron-Je-Pense-Avec-Mon-Ventre dans la Grand Salle.

-Merci Granger, ce détail me sera précieux bien qu'il ne réponde pas à ma question. Que fait ce CANARD dans Poudlard ?

-ET surtout pourquoi il est habillé ?

- Merci Zabini, on ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Coin, coin, coin, coin, coiiin, coiinn…

-Attendez, on dirait qu'il essaye de nous dire quelque chose !

Tous les élèves restant fixèrent Hermione comme si elle était dérangée, mais seul Gaby osa dévoiler la pensée de tous :

-Si tu connais quelqu'un qui maîtrise le langage des canards, et bien invite-le Mione.

Ladite Mione allait répondre quand un arbre à grandeur d'Homme apparut suivit d'un chat géant et d'une chauve-souris toute aussi grande.

-Ben ça, si on m'avait dit que je verrais une telle chose j'aurai envoyé la personne faire un séjour à St Mangouste ! Murmura un Serdaigle.

Plusieurs personnes l'approuvèrent alors qu'Hermione-Je-suis-Trop-Super-Méga-Intelligente faisait marcher ses neurones pour comprendre. Et tous les phénomènes de foires essayèrent de communiquer devant des élèves aux yeux écarquillés. Non, décidément ils devaient tous rêver.

Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que soudainement le canard ne se transforme en un Dumbledore sous le choc. Les autres animaux ou créatures suivirent rapidement le mouvement et bientôt les élèves récupérèrent leurs profs « Favoris ».

Il y eut un long silence pendant que chacun tentait de digérer l'épisode assez traumatisant. Surtout pour les élèves qui se croyaient être tombés dans la 5ème dimension.

-Bien, cela suffit !

Le cri de Dumbledore fit sursauter tous les élèves présents.

-Je veux savoir qui a manigancé tout cela !

Evidement personne ne réagit, ce qui énerva encore plus le Directeur :

-Il y en a assez, si la personne se dénonce, elle ne sera pas renvoyée de Poudlard !

Il n'y eu toujours pas de réaction face au Directeur qui semblait vouloir tuer absolument tout le monde.

-Je ne…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un Serpentard qui surveillait généreusement les personnes dans la Grande Salle (NDA : disons surtout qu'il admirait le spectacle tout autant que Gabriel un peu plus tôt) pris la parole :

-Monsieur ?

-QUOI jeune homme ? Vous …

-Monsieur, je pense qu'ils s'enfoncent vraiment trop là.

-Comment ça ?

Le Directeur put à peine entrapercevoir des mains qui s'agitaient encore avant qu'un PLOP retentissant ne se fasse entendre, engloutissant les six personnes dans la pièce.

-Que…

-Disons Professeur, que la Grande Salle était piégée, et que certains élèves ont été pris dans ledit piège. J'allais vous chercher pour que vous nous aidiez quand le canard…vous êtes arrivés. Et maintenant ma belle Ginny a disparut je ne sais où !

Le Directeur regarda Gabriel qui faisait une bouille toute triste comme si le sort de la Rousse le préoccupait vraiment.

_-Bienvenue dans le show le plus ahurissant que vous n'avez jamais vu !_

La voix résonna dans tous les couloirs, rendant le message audible dans tout le château. Les regards se croisèrent, se demandant à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix chaude et sensuelle.

_-Je suis ravi de voir autant de volontaires et de spectateurs._

-Qui est le petit plaisantin qui…

_-Je vous prierai de vous taire mon cher petit Directeur. Vous risqueriez de ne pas entendre les consignes de sécurités. Cela serait SI dommage. N'est-ce pas ? _

Cela coupa le sifflet du Citronné devant les regards appréciateurs de la plupart des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors eux s'indignèrent de cette impolitesse mais leurs protestations furent totalement ignorées par la voix qui continua allègrement :

_-Bien, écoutez-moi attentivement je le ne répéterai pas deux fois : le jeu consiste à survivre pendant cette semaine._

-Un jeu ? Commença un…

_-Monsieur le Directeur, fermez-la pour de bon ou je m'en charge. _

Le Vieux resta sans voix devant tant d'impolitesse envers sa personne, alors que Gabriel sentait qu'il aimait de plus en plus ce personnage.

_Je disais donc, le jeu consistera à éviter mes pièges, passer des épreuves. Comme par exemple, vos chers petits camarades se trouvant dans la Grande Salle, je vous conseillerai vivement de vite les récupérer dans les cachots. Ils risqueraient, sinon, de…mourir de froid._

-Et si nous ne voulons pas jouer à ce jeu ? Si nous ne réussissons pas une de vos épreuves ?

Questionna Minerva à la place du Cinglé qui n'avait toujours pas digéré l'insulte.

_-Oh, hé bien vous mourrez, cela va de soi. Je ne vois pas de problème. Quand à essayer de vous enfuir, de refuser, de prévenir le ministère, sachez que cela vous sera impossible. Ils sont tous convaincus que vous êtes en quarantaine suite à une maladie particulièrement contagieuse. Donc s'il y a des morts il n'y a pas de problème. _

-Comment pouvez-vous mettre la vie en jeu d'élève innocents juste pour vous amusez ?

Minerva attendit la réponse à sa question, persuadée que la voix ne pourrait trouver de raison valable, que celle-ci reviendrait sur ses mots. Mais elle se trompait :

_-Innocents vous dites, seriez vous prêtes, ma chère, à mettre votre vie en jeu sur cette affirmation ? Savez-vous vraiment ce qui se passe entre ces murs Minerva ? Avez-vous vos yeux bien ouverts ? Ou voyez-vous que ce que vous ne voulez voir ? Pouvez-vous garantir la pureté d'action de tous vos Gryffondors ? Réfléchissez bien Minerva, car je vous reposerai cette même question dans une semaine, si vous vivez encore._

La voix disparut tout aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue. Laissant des élèves tremblants, des professeurs inquiets et Minerva dans le doute. Dumbledore lui commençait à vaguement avoir peur. Car cette personne avait semblé si sûre d'elle, sans la moindre trace de peur. Avec un plan totalement ficelé. Il espérait qu'elle ne tenterait pas de jouer contre lui.

* * *

Les élèves manquants furent retrouvés au plus profond des cachots, quasiment morts de froid. Lorsqu'ils apprirent par leurs comparses que cela ne faisait que commencer, certains manquèrent de tourner de l'œil.

Gabriel, lui, avait envie de tuer un certain Gardien qui jouait méchamment avec ses nerfs. Regrettant toujours plus amèrement son petit Théo si mignon.

* * *

(POV…)

Allez-y insectes, rampez, essayez de survivre à ma colère, ma vengeance. Vous rappelez-vous de moi ? Vous qui étiez dans le complot depuis le début ? Allez-vous comprendre ?

Il ne fallait pas essayer de jouer avec vos petites manipulations si minables et si basses. Vous comprendrez que je n'étais pas une personne que l'on pouvait transformer en jouet.

Vous m'avez traité tel un ver de terre, crachant sur mon droit à la vie, crachant sur ce que j'aurai pu être, préférant me mouler à vos désirs.

Je ne suis pas de la chair à canon, je ne suis pas une poupée que l'on manipule. La poupée en a marre, elle prend le large.

Je vais vous descendre, encore et encore, plus bas que terre. Et vous regretterez le jour de ma naissance, vous regretterez vos choix.

Vous pourrez vous estimez heureux si vous pouvez encore respirer seuls quand j'en aurai finit avec vous ! Soyez heureux que mon Héritier ait aussi une affaire à régler avec vous !

Rampez, rampez mes petits, cela est votre punition.

**Voila ! Alors ? Une p'tite review ? **

**Et voila, à présent voila la nouvelle SUPER IMPORTANTE:**

**DANS CE CHAPITRE CE CACHENT DES INFORMATION SUR L'IDENTITÉ D'AZAEL. VOUS POUVEZ ME FAIRE DES PROPOSITIONS JUSQU'AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. LA PERSONNE QUI TROUVERA SON IDENTITÉ AURA LE DROIT DE ME RÉCLAMER UN ONESHOOT HP AVEC LE COUPLE DE SON CHOIX **

**Si personne ne trouve, le prix sera remit à ICE CAT qui jouant au "chat" pendant une semaine avec moi à trouvé ^^**


	17. Annonce à LIRE CONCOURS

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à ceux ce trouvant sur cette page malgré ma très longue absence u_u

Cette annonce est présente pour **2** raisons :

**1/** Bien sûr cette fic à une suite ! J'ai juste très peu de temps pour écrire, mais la suite arrive **AVANT** Noel =D

**2/** Cela concerne le** CONCOURS** (ou le petit jeu ?) Etant donné que personne n'a trouvé qui était Azael le prix est remit à** ICE CAT** (prend contact avec moi pour que l'on discute de ton cadeau =D)** MAIS** comme vous m'avez beaucoup amusé avec vos propositions (et comme j'ai été ravie de voir tant de monde jouer le jeu) je **remets un autre oneshot en jeu** ! En vous encourageant à relire les chapitres précédents pour trouver mes indices =D Bon courage ! En sachant que le** jeu s'arrêtera quand je posterai le chapitre 18** (et non le 17 comme vous auriez pu le penser ^^)

Voila ! Sinon je vous remercie encore de me suivre alors que je poste de façon plus qu'aléatoire, cela me fait chaud au cœur !

Bisous ! Et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	18. Il était une fois

**Titre: Qui est le monstre**

**Rating: M**

**Résumé: Harry revient distant de ses vacances d'été. Que c'est-il passé, et surtout quel en seront les conséquences ? Et si tout ce qu'il croyait savoir n'était que mensonge ? Qui sont vraiment ses alliés ? (oui je suis mauvaise en résumé ^^**

**Disclamé: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Draco aurait passé la majeure partit des films dans le lit de Harry, Hermione et Ron serait morts dès le tome 1, Voldemort serait beau à tomber par terre et ferait des galipettes avec Draco et Harry. Et j'en passe. Ils appartiennent donc tous à J.K.R**

**NDA: Bonjour à vous tous ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, comme promis voici ce chapitre AVANT Noel =D**

**Sachez que je vous remercie tous de me laisser des reviews. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux quand je vois le nombre de personne qui me mettent en favoris ou en alerte, ni le nombre de reviews que j'ai en seulement 17 chapitres ! Je vous aime tous =D**

**Le concours est toujours en court et se terminera quand le prochain chapitre sera posté. **

**Lisez bien ce chapitre, et vous devriez trouver =D**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !  
**

**Chapitre 17 : Il était une fois…**

_Le beau prince charmant se leva. Il cligna des yeux une bonne centaine de fois avant de se souvenir comment les garder ouvert. Ouh, il ne faut pas leur en demander de trop à ses sans cervelles ! Il s'étira, grimaça, puis se stoppa soudainement. Une chose étrange était en train de ce passé ! Il réfléchissait, chose rare. Finalement, l'effort étant trop dur, le beau prince se rendit dans la salle de bain en trainant des pieds, manquants de ce cassé la figure de nombreuse fois._

_Quand il sortit sous les regards furieux de ses amis, il remarqua à nouveau que quelque chose clochait mais la voix ô combien charmante de sa compagne le convainquit de descendre. Surtout que son ventre criait famine._

_Il se cura le nez l'air de rien dans le dos de sa dulcine, lui fit un sourire bien niais quand elle se retourna brusquement. Il se demandait toujours si un truc ne clochait pas quelque par. Mais quel crétin aussi._

_Quittant deux secondes ses pensées, il observa les fesses des demoiselles qui passaient devant lui, et se prit une baffe magistral de sa douce petite amie n'y comprenant rien._

_-Mais comment a-t-elle put comprendre ? _

_Ce dit-il avec le peut de cervelle qu'il avait. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le mode d'emploie à la naissance ?_

_La charmante jeune femme plissa le nez, et il se dit qu'elle était bien laide ainsi. Et il se prit une seconde baffe avant de voir sa douce partir en courant._

-Hey, la Belette ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais une voix off raconte tout ce que tu fais ou pense. Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ?

_Ron-Je-Suis-Lent-D'esprit fixa Draco Malfoy d'un regard vide, semblant enregistrer avec grande difficulté les informations que celui-ci lui avait gracieusement données. Puis son esprit fit tilt. C'était bon, il avait ENFIN compris. Et, alors qu'il allait tenter de lancer une vacherie à Draco Malfoy il remarqua qu'il se trouvait, comme l'andouille qu'il était, seul devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Rouge de gène, il pria pour…_

Toutes les personnes qui observaient Ron depuis qu'il était arrivé, clignèrent des yeux ne sachant s'ils avaient eut une hallucination ou pas ? Puis finalement Draco haussa les épaules, peu intéressé par le sort du rouquin, et entra dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

_Elle marchait d'un pas princier, dédaignant avec prestance tout le monde, revenant sur ses pas. Après tout elle n'allait pas louper le petit déjeuné à cause d'un gros abruti, même si celui-ci était son petit ami._

_Elle sourit gentiment aux personnes qu'elle croisait, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient importants pour eux alors qu'ils n'étaient que de simples vermisseaux pour elle. Oui, ces personnes qui murmuraient sur son passage des « Miss je sais tout », toutes ses gentillesse, mais elle s'en fichait, car eux étaient ignares._

_La gourde releva la tête interloquée. En effet elle avait remarqué que quelque chose cloché._

_Déjà les crétins la regardaient étrangement._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ceux là ? Ils ne sont déjà pas bien intelligents et en plus ils imitent les poissons hors de l'eau ? Faut vraiment que je limite mes contacts avec eux ou je vais être contaminé par leur…_

_Elle arrêta de penser. Enfin, non, mais elle arrêta sa pensé sur sa lancé, se rendant compte qu'elle avait quelque chose qui racontait tout ce qu'elle pensait ou faisait. Mais au final cela ne l'inquiétait pas, elle n'avait pas peur._

_-Qu'ils aillent tous…_

_Et la jeune demoiselle, laide de l'intérieur disparut._

Le groupe de Serdaigle qui avait assisté à la scène s'entre regardèrent, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient prévenir un professeur, ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était. Le plus jeune sourit méchamment :

-Après tout nous sommes ignare, elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

Approuvé par le reste du groupe, ils finirent par continuer leur route.

Dans la Grande Salle un brouhaha incroyable avait lieu. Les élèves parlaient de ce mystérieux personnage qui apparemment voulait leur mort. Certains étaient morts de peur, d'autre particulièrement intéressé par le pourquoi du comment, et d'autre encore étaient persuadé qu'ils ne risquaient rien car malgré les dires du personnage ils soutenaient que le Ministère viendrait.

Mais parmi les racontars, une rumeur prenait petit à petit de l'ampleur, plusieurs élèves n'étaient pas là, et certaines informations circulaient sur leur disparitions. Et les personnes qui en parlaient tombées toutes d'accords sur le fait qu'une voix off narrait les fait et gestes des élèves avant leur disparition.

Les élèves se mirent à crier à travers toute la salle pour se faire entendre, paniqué, sous les regards pas moins inquiets des professeurs qui sentaient la situation leur échapper. Quand soudainement une voix résonna dans la Grande Salle :

_Il était une fois, l'histoire d'une belle jeune fille rousse…_

Un silence dès plus total s'abattit sur l'assemblée en quelques secondes. Les personnes qui avaient déjà entendu cette voix, l'avaient reconnu, les autres se demandaient se qui allait leur tomber dessus.

_…oh, belle, mais pas comme tous peux le penser. Belle de corps, mais laide d'esprit. Elle était nait dans une famille nombreuse, fille unique et fierté de sa famille. Oui, car grâce à elle sa famille allait pouvoir s'en tirer._

_Un vieille homme était apparut dès sa naissance, promettant monts et merveilles à ses parents si ceux-ci accepter de suivre son plan à la lettre. Les parents le connaissaient bien ce vieillard, car celui-ci était déjà intervenue pour une autre grossesse de la mère. Aussi acceptèrent-ils, après tout cela n'était pas donné à tous de faire partit du camp de la lumière._

_C'est ainsi que cette jeune fille fut élever, persuadé que tout lui était dû, qu'elle aurait un homme riche, fort pour époux et que celui-ci ne pouvait lui refuser. Elle s'avait que ce n'était que mensonge, que son futur époux n'était même pas encore au courant de son existence, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle préférait trahir, comploter, plutôt que de vivre dans une demeure si minable._

_Ainsi, cette jeune fille qui n'aurait jamais dû connaitre le mot « manipulation » si jeune, mis en pratique tout ce qu'on lui avait apprit pour capturer sa pauvre proie dans ses filets. Encourageant se pauvre jeune homme à ce détruire lui-même pour tuer l'ennemis du camp de la lumière._

_Cette famille ne s'arrêta pas là, non contente d'avoir sacrifié deux membres de leur famille pour la richesse que leur faisait miroiter le vieux barbu, elle encouragea le plus jeune de leur fils à s'approcher du jeune époux de leur fille pour que celle-ci est plus de facilité pour lui parler. Ce fils stupide dont ils ne savaient que faire avait enfin un rôle qu'il remplit très sérieusement._

_Le pauvre jeune homme se retrouva donc rapidement entouré d'ami près à lui planté un poignard dans le dos à tout instant s'ils jugeaient que cela leur rapporterait quelque chose._

Des regards plus ou moins incrédules s'échangeaient, les élèves ne savaient pas quoi penser, était-ce vraiment une histoire ? Ou alors un test ? En quoi cela les concernaient ?

Mais pour les plus vifs d'entre eux, rien n'avait était plus simple que de faire le lien entre la rouquine du récit et celle qui se collait le plus possible contre le Survivant. De plus les Weasley étaient connu pour leur pauvreté et leur famille nombreuse. Ils se mirent donc à fixer le Sauveur pour voir si celui-ci allait prendre cela au sérieux.

-ASSEZ ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour écouter cette personne nous conter des bobars !

Le Directeur avait enfin réussit à avaler le morceau de tarte au citron avec lequel il s'étouffait depuis le début de l'histoire. Et il le faisait comprendre à tout le monde. Si l'on pouvait s'approcher un tout petit peu, si l'on savait déchiffrer son regard, on aurait put voir la peur et l'inquiétude qui luisaient de concert. Oui, le Citronné avait peur de perdre son arme à cause de se stupide conteur qui n'avait que ça à faire de sa journée : détruire son magnifique plan. Il pouvait voir sur certains visages le doute qui naissait.

-Allons, je ne pense pas qu'il faille prendre tout ceci au sérieux Professeur Dumbledore, nous savons tous que vous êtes un brillant sorcier qui œuvre pour le camp de la lumière et jamais vous ne pourriez monter une machination pareille.

Gabriel c'était levé, souriant à la ronde, l'imbécile de Ginny encore collé à lui, ce qui fit grincer les dents de Draco qui ne voulait qu'une chose, la mort de cette pimbêche. On aurait pu voir sur le visage du Glucosé, une touche de soulagement face aux paroles de son arme, si l'on pouvait lire ses émotions à travers son masque. Oui, son arme était tellement stupide qu'elle ne croyait qu'en lui.

-Enfin, c'était une belle histoire monsieur le conteur. J'espère un jour vous voir pour pouvoir vous féliciter, une telle imagination est incroyable. Sur ce, je pense qu'il est plus que temps pour nous tous de rejoindre nos salles de cours.

Gaby eut à peine finit son petit discours que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer une chose verte et dégoulinante. Aussitôt les plus jeunes se réfugièrent derrière les plus vieux tandis que ses derniers levaient leurs baguettes.

La chose se secoua un court instant et Ginny poussa un cri qui faillit assassiner le tympan droit de Gaby :

-HERMIONE ? Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Je….je sais pas je marchais et puis plouf j'étais au fond du lac…

Les serpentards sourirent en entendant le ton choqué de la rouge et or, et la plus part des personnes présentent essayaient de ne pas rire. Au final se fut un flash qui mit tout le monde d'accords, tous éclatèrent de rire, alors que Colin partait en courant sous les cris d'Hermione qui essayait de récupérer sa photo. On entendit tout de même un :

-Moins 15 points pour Griffondor on ne se ballade pas couvert de vase dans tout le château. Venant de Snape.

* * *

Ils se concertèrent du regard, ne sachant pas se qu'ils devaient faire ? Qui prévenir en premier ? L'Héritier ou bien leur chef de meute ? Qui devait passer avant tout ? Ils n'osaient prendre une décision, et si jamais celle-ci se retournait contre eux ? Mais ils allaient bien devoir faire quelque chose, car ne rien dire serait bien pire.

-Que fait-on ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi, ne me regardait pas ainsi…

-Mais tu es le plus âgé !

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Allons le dire à l'Héritier…

-Tu es sûr ? Il ne va pas nous tuer ?

-Mais non crétin, tu as…

-Je ne suis pas un crétin !

-Si !

-Non !

-La FERME vous deux. On va faire comme le dit Seamus. De toute façon prévenir le chef de meute est trop difficile. Et personnellement j'ai bien plus peur de l'Héritier que de LUI. Vous vous souvenez de ce Nataniel ?

Ils frissonnèrent tous les trois rien qu'en ce souvenant du vampire qui était venu avec Blaise pour leur donner les ordres de l'Héritier. En un instant il les avait réduit au silence, tels des petits loups qui avaient fait une bêtise. Leur instinct qui avait au premier abord crié au meurtre en sentant un vampire sur leur territoire, avait immédiatement changé de registre quand Nataniel était apparut.

-Oui, ne m'en parle plus, c'est horrible, j'ai crû que j'allais me rouler à ses pieds juste pour qu'il ne pose pas ses yeux sur moi.

-Bien, alors c'est réglé, il faut trouver l'Héritier et lui dire…lui dire qu'une nouvelle odeur est apparut dans Poudlard.

**Voila !**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu, de me suivre malgré mes chapitres qui sont long à venir !**

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !**


End file.
